Les Juro que no estoy Loco…eso creo (¿Douchebag x Kenny? South Park)
by joya blanca
Summary: (¿Douchebag x Kenny?, puede que acabe bien o solo sea imaginacion de las asiaticas) (Dovahkiin Douchebag South Park) ¿sera yao o hetero? ¿como saberlo? ya que Horaculo /Douchebag/chico nuevo de esta dimencion tiene un "impedimento "para cumplir lo que las asitaicas quieren, o"sere" (sera) ¿le impedimente?(¿el impedimento?) ¿falta de entusiasmo o genero?
1. Chapter 1

Les Juro que no estoy Loco…..eso creo.

No me pertenece South Park

Tampoco South Park: The Stick of Truth , South Park: The Fractured But Whole y South Park: Phone Destroyer . (Douchebag si tiene nombre es Dovahkiin)

Les Juro que no estoy Loco…..eso creo…..Escribo esto para demostrarme que sigo mentalmente saludable , también para advertir a quien lea esto . Mi nombre es Dovakhiin significa "mata dragones" o "nacido de dragón", nadie me llama de ese modo me conocen como The New Kid/ Dracon/chico nuevo/Niño Nuevo /ojete/Douchebag/ idiota /Dovah/cara culo/cara de vagina…en Fin.

Me mude junto a mis padres a un pequeño pueblito en cerca de Denver, Colorado llamado "South Park". Un pueblo tranquilo donde nada sucede… ¡Mierda no es cierto!

Este pueblo endemoniado es una locura que desafía la mente, entre gnomos que roban calzoncillos a peces gay, un pedazo de excremento parlante que asegura ser el verdadero espíritu de la navidad…etc...etc… Morgan Freeman vendiendo tacos por alguna extraña razón que nadie dice, es lo más normal, que he visto por aquí.

¿Y qué hay de mí? Tengo una madre y un padre. Existe una versión mía diferente en los universos, de diferente raza, sexo, sexualidad, etnia, nacionalidad, religión, color de pelo/piel/ropa, etc…. ¿Cómo lo sé?...Porque soy un personaje de un juego que jamás habla y el resto de los habitantes de una serie sarcástica, demente de tv…. ¿y cómo lo sé?...Te enteras de una cosa u dos por los "peos del tiempo"

Creo que me estoy adelantando…Tengo 9 años (mi Facebook dice que tengo 10) voy en cuarto grado…..Soy castaño, piel blanca, prefiero no decir mi religión, mi etnia la desconozco podría ser apátrida….Soy Asexual y pertenesco al "u otro genero"….Por lo que me pueden llamar "Le nueve" o "el nuevo", pueden referirse a mi como "el", "le" o "elle"….me da igual.

Llegue a South Park porque mis padres me querían esconder del gobierno que me quería secuestrar por mi habilidad de hacer amigos en Facebook, a los 5 años tenía millones de amigos y por alguna razón a pesar de ser "inexpresive" (Inexpresivo)logro hacer amigos fácilmente. ("Inexpresivo" O sea sin expresión, para los que no entiendan la palabra por agregar la "e" al final por pertenecer al "u otro genero") Así llegamos a este pueblito montañés donde podría hacer amigos "normales" y recalco el "normales"…. ¡Ja!...Si mis padres supieran…Y pensar que creen que el raro/rare soy yo porque odio hablar y tengo una mirada sin alma…. ¿Han oído hablar a esta gente?..."Puta" es la palabra más suave que dicen y están hiper hiper hiper sexualizados…Estos niños de cuarto grado harían que el peor de los pervertidos se sonrojara o se pusiera a rezar el rosario. ….Y solo tienen 10 años….Esperen a ver cuando lleguen a la pubertad…

Ahora hablemos de los "juegos" que mis "amigos normales" les gustan jugar….

Primero un juego medieval donde no sé cómo…. ¡las espadas de maderas se volvían filosas como las espadas de verdad! , pelee contra ovnis que me querían examinar por el trasero, aprendí distintas formas de peos. El pueblo entero me odiaba por lo que me los fui ganado de apoco a costa de hacerles favores y mi profesor de cuarto grado que es gay homofóbico…. ¡así es gay homofóbico! Pensaba que yo era retrasado…..Acabando con encontrarme con el "tipo malo del gobierno" que me quería secuestrar, ayudado de zombis nazis. …Logre sobrevivir a base de peos y un enorme peo que borro el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

Segundo juego….superhéroes… ¿cosa normal?... ¿qué creen?...Aprendí que mi trasero hace peos que controlan el tiempo entre otras cosa, descubriendo los tipos de pedos comiendo tacos…Me metí en medio de una guerra entre bandos….¡por películas de héroes que jamás han pasado!...Recorrí el pueblo entero haciendo favores y tomándome selfies para "Coonstagram" (Mapachegramp) para ganar seguidores para el grupo al que pertenecía…Pelee contra policías corruptos, ninjas, hombres cangrejo, pasitas (chicas de 10 años de un restaurante , donde deben usar tanga)…..niños de sexto año , niños de sexto año mutantes, una diosa maléfica, ayude a la madre de un pez gay a llegar al cielo en un unicornio que se tiraba peos de arcoíris, aprendí sobre las "micro agresiones" gracias al rudo director de mi escuela…etc…..todo porque un psicópata infantil, reunió a todas las mafias, usando orina de gato para alterar las drogas y aumentar el crimen….no estoy loco…en serio….aquí la gente se droga con orina de gato….este sujeto convenció a todos usando su mano como títere….No es broma…..lo juro…¡ERA UNA MANO CON OJOS Y LABIOS dibujados! Que se presentaba a alcalde y por poco gana… ¿acaso los adultos de este pueblo son estúpidos?...Claro que en este juego me volví más expresivo…no digo que hiciera expresiones todo el día como los demás, pero algo es algo….manteniendo mi mutismo social.

¿Y cómo no mostrarme momentáneamente triste si mi madre toma vino tinto por litros y mi padre se droga hasta desfallecer? ….Todo por mí, la tensión de mantenerme ignorante de mi "concepción"…..Prefiero no recordarlo, ya que use un peo para viajar al momento… No fue por sexo mi concepción…..algo con máquinas que….agh….prefiero olvidar…. y hablando de sexo…desde que descubrí mi "origen" mis padres se relajaron, dejaron las drogas y las peleas por un largo tiempo en su cuarto haciendo…ya se imaginan que….

Ahora pasemos al tercer juego….Vaqueros contra indios….Un juego donde el objetivo era destruir el celular del otro…Me concentre únicamente en salvar mi celular y volví a ser 100% inexpresivo/e… ¿y cómo no serlo?...¡los últimos dos juegos por poco me vuelven loco!

¿Olvide mencionar que en estos juegos te puedes morir?...No literalmente, aquí puedes morir….suerte que cada vez que muero me tiro un pedo que me regresa al momento anterior a mi muerte.

Ahora hablemos de los "niños normales" que viven aquí… Mencionarlos a todos es imposible, ya que…es como si compitieran por quien está más trastornado….comencemos por los "chicos populares"…

Eric Cartman un gordo narcisista, racista, manipulador, castaño…..que me utilizo en los 3 juegos para su propósito. (No sé cómo, me convertí en chulo de su mamá…..solo no pregunten)…Él fue el maldito que llego a la conclusión que mi nombre era Douchebag….Dicen que el mato a su padre biológico y se lo dio de comer hecho carne molida a su hermanastro, entre otras cosas que en un lugar normal, lo llevarían a la silla eléctrica o al hospital mental más cercano.

Stanley Marsh, Stan….pelinegro, siempre usa una gorro azul con pompón rojo…..amable y nervioso (dicen que le vomitaba en la cara a su novia antes de declarársele), con sentido de lo que es bueno y lo que no…..lo cual no ha evitado que cometa actos de terrorismo o que queme su escuela en el preescolar jugando a los bomberos junto a los demás populares….no pregunten.

Kyle Broflovsk, judío, la voz de la razón en el grupo de enfermos….inteligente… ¿la voz de la razón?... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!...o escribiendo, ya que yo no hablo...¡Kyle juega futbol pateando a su hermano adoptivo bebé! , cosa que aquí lo ven como un adorable chico jugando "tiernamente "con su hermanito y fuera seria visto como maltrato infantil puro….Kyle Se vive peleando con Cartman, porque lo molesta por ser judío y pelirrojo….No pregunten.

Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, rubio, siempre usa una parca anaranjada que siempre le cubre el rostro ajustada al punto que no se entiende lo que dice. Punto de vista positivo, inteligente, pervertido, que siempre cuida a su hermanita. Pobre….Adicto a distintas drogas y le encanta el porno….Por alguna razón siempre muere….cuando ocurre Stan grita "oh dios mío, mataron a Kenny" y Kyle grita "bastardos"…..No estoy loco lo juro….lo he visto pasar ¿10?... ¿20?...ha….ya perdí la cuenta de sus muertes al día, el cadáver siempre es devorado entero por una manada de ratas hambrientas que no dejan rastro de él, mientras sus amigos miran a otro lado…. ¿saben lo más loco?...siempre vuelve a revivir y nadie parece recordarlo... ¡nadie!...Creo que Cartman si lo recuerda por que en algunas muertes de Kenny, lo he visto reírse o burlarse.

No sé por qué…ese rubio siempre me está siguiendo…..Desde que era la "princesa Kenny" en el primer juego (no tengo idea de por qué en ese juego quiso ser princesa), pasando por "Mysterion"(pienso que creó esa especie de "batman" para hacer sentir segura a Karen, su hermanita)….y acabando con su versión india americana en el último juego….Su madre una vez ebria, me comento que a ella vive dando a Luz a Kenny….no sé si creerle.

Pasemos a hablar de Butters…quien no es un chico popular…..pero lo mencionare , tocando el tema de los rubios que me siguen…Tierno e inocente, Cartman se aprovecha de el para que haga cosas …..y con "cosas" no me refiero a "cosas bonitas" sino cosas que te meterían en la cárcel…Butters tiene un lado maléfico porque sus padres lo castigan sin razón aunque no es mal tipo…fue mi primer amigo en este pueblo de locos, la razón por la que inicie en estos juegos, ya que él me metió aquí…..No sé si yo le atraigo o solo está obsesionado ya que soy uno de los pocos que juega con él, en vez de ignorarlo o utilizarlo.

Annie….rubia popular…de cabello rizado, aspirante a actriz, fue la primera niña que me coqueto haciéndome sonrojar por lo cerca que su puso a mi lado, como casi queriéndome robar un beso…..me uso una vez para que me metiera a una clínica de abortos a averiguar sobre la "chica cara de perro", también una vez tuve que fingir ser su novio para averiguar quién la estaba difamando…..desde entonces no me llamado, aunque sé que me observa.

Bebe Stevens…..rubia de cabello rizado, popular, fue la primera en comenzar a desarrollar senos, inteligente, demasiado directa o por lo menos conmigo ya que varias veces me dice que me encuentra "ardiente"…No quiero pensar en lo que me haría si estuviéramos a solas….Vive mirándome el trasero, lo hace cada vez que Clyde mira a otro lado, el chico con el que sale para obtener calzado gratis (ya que su papá es zapatero ) y eso a la larga incomoda bastante….Aunque no se nota por mi cara inexpresiva….No siento mucha pena por Clyde ya que el aprovecha cada momento que está a solas para pasarla en "Pasitas", rodeado de camareras muchísimo más lindas y coquetas que Bebe.

Sé que por eso mucha gente ha escrito fanatic e historias…..Dovahiin x Kenny Douchebag x Kenny Annie x Douchebag butters x Douchebag, etc….Solo espero que no llegue a las japonesas o acabare como Craig y Tweek. …¿Quiénes son ellos?...Los describirá pero no tengo tiempo…. A través de mensaje de "whatsapp" por celular, convencí a las chicas y chicos de mi clase….que hasta el momento no he encontrado a uno mentalmente sano, ese comentario también incluye a las niñas….de jugar a "las escondidas" durante el recreo….para lograr escribir esto en paz, en este papel que robe de una mochila….¿qué? me gusta tomar cosas, incluso de casas, nunca he sentido remordimiento por ello…En cuanto al juego que estamos jugando en este instante, solo espero que no se vuelva loco, tan loco que incluya al FBI o similares y alguien muera…..probablemente ese "alguien" acabe siendo el caliente de Kenny….Del cual debo mantenerme alejado/e….por qué temo que si me encuentra y como soy asexual físicamente también ¿adivinen cuál es el único orificio disponible que tengo que a él le pueda interesar?

Como ya mencione antes, escribo como muestra de mi sanidad mental.

Sé que nunca poder escapar de este pueblo de locos…..No es que no lo he intentado…Lo he hecho varias veces pero Eric Cartman siempre encuentra un modo para hacerme volver.

Estoy "atrapado/e" en este agujero infernal, solo puedo sobrevivir y esperar que los gnomos no se roben mi ropa interior. Si encuentran este mensaje en esta botella. Por su vida, su sanidad mental, su alma… ¡No vengan a South Park!

No importa lo que… ¡oh rayos!... ¡El juego del escondite ha atraído a monstruos de otra dimensión cabalgando unicornios negros que se tiran peos de arcoíris junto a relámpagos, dirigidos por Adolf Hitler!...No pregunten.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Dovahkiin /Douchebag/chico nuevo, el asexual chico/e de cabello castaño leyó la nota que acaba de escribir escondido detrás de un árbol mientras los arcoíris y los truenos rugían ante la risa siniestra de Adolf Hitler y de Eric "culo gordo" Cartman intentando obtener un autógrafo o una foto para "Coonstagram" (Mapachegramp) con su gran ídolo por su "pasión contra los judíos", usando el gorro de Broflovsk como un "recuerdo" del primer Judio que puede matar en esta tierra , aunque también ofrecía a Token Black y su novia Nicole como una opción de asesinato B….

 _-"¡vamos, solo una selfie!….si no son suficientes puedo traerte inmigrantes ilegales para que les vueles la cabeza…tú, yo volándole las cabezas a mexicanos, tomándonos selfies para presumirle a nuestros seguidores en Coonstagram, piénsalo."_

 _-"¡nein!"_

Ya que según el castaño gordo Cartman un par de negros siempre estarán en segundo o tercer lugar en comparación a un blanco, aunque en segundo lugar después de un latino ….Cerca Kyle con una pistola no sabe si ¿dispárale a Hitler o a Eric o a ambos o recuperar su sombrero verde para cubrir su afro pelirrojo e irse a comer tacos?...La pareja de afroamericanos estaba más interesados de volarle la cabeza a Hitler a escopetazos…..luego demandarían al gordo hijo de puta , por racismo…¿Cómo es posible que la dulce Heidi terminara de novia de ese obeso demente?, era una pregunta sin respuesta….

El corazón del "chice" latía a mil…esa nota que escribió con el papel que robo, era no solo una advertencia, no solo una prueba de su sanidad mental…Era una oportunidad…¡NO!...era ¡LA! Oportunidad que tenia de salir de South Park…Este pueblo demente que dios o el diablo, le han dado poderes extraordinarios reales e imaginarios que son igual de mortíferos que una bomba nuclear, junto de una total insanidad mental, como una especie de broma macabra.

El castaño chico nuevo, puso su nota en una botella de coca cola….si lograba su cometido tal vez lo rescatarían de aquí, tal vez el gobierno que lo quiso encerrar en una celda por su habilidad en Facebook, lance una bomba atómica a este agujero infernal donde los sacrificios a Cthulhu son vistos como algo normal.

Douchebag no tuviera emociones limitadas acompañado de su inexpresividad/mutismo, en estos momentos "Le asexual" estaría aterrado. …Concentrándose usando el poder de su esfínter, libero un peo que paraliza el tiempo…Solo 10 minutos tenía antes de que el tiempo regresara a fluir….

Pasando entre el pelinegro Craig quien por alguna razón le mostraba el dedo a quien se le cruzara y con su mano disponible usaba una metralleta al estilo película de acción , junto a su novio Tweek, un rubio quien por los nervios se veía al seco un termo completo de café para luego sacar de ¿Quién sabe dónde? Una bazuca, temblando por el exceso de cafeína...

Annie estaba escondida…. ¿Por miedo?... ¡para nada!…la rubia tenía una casting para un comercial de shampoo, por los msn en su celular que recibía de su agente….por lo que el pueblo entero podía irse al demonio mientras no le arruinaran ni los dientes ni el cutis.

Bebe Stevens quien peleaba junto con su novio Clyde…..el gordo castaño (no tan gordo como Eric) Donovan parecía más interesado en verse genial para presumir su heroísmo ante las meseras en tenga de pasitas…La rubia e inteligente chica a su lado parecía interesada en mantener a su novio vivo…por los zapatos gratis…cerca estaban los novios pelinegros Stanley Marsh, Stan y Wendy Testaburger…la feminista combatía a los monstruos como su alter ego "call girl" mandándoles mensajes hirientes a los celulares de los monstruos….mientras su novio en su alter ego medieval atacaba con su espada de madera ..

Butters convertido en su alter ego "el profesor chaos"…lanzando rayos junto con aplastar con su martillo de metal…combatía a los monstruos en unicornios defendiendo lo que parecía un conejito de peluche….y pensar que el profesor chaos es un villano….Una lástima que el tierno Butters se concentrara tanto en defender al conejito que no hiso nada por Kenny, el rubio pobre de parca naranja era partido por la mitad por un monstruo, el monstruo lo abrió con sus manos en su boca, esparciendo viseras a su paso…

Douchebag sentiría pena por el adicto al porno o por la hermanita de este, Karen quien miraba horrorizada….Sino supiera que ese drogo "despertaría en su cama", con nadie recordando su muerte…..Excepto su madre y probablemente Cartman….

Sin tiempo que perder, Dovahkiin lanzo la botella la cual voló por los aires hasta caer en un cochecito de bebé de unos turistas quienes intentaban ponerse a salvo….

Cuando el tiempo regreso…..El volvió al punto donde estaba antes de tirarse el peo….

 _-_ _"¡_ _oh dios mío, mataron a Kenny!"_

 _-"¡bastardos!"_

…Si el chico nuevo fuera capaz de sonreír, lo haría con ganas al ver los turistas alejarse a un punto lejano…..

 _-"por la puta los negros le dieron en la puta cabeza a mi ídolo"_

-(¡demonios!, ¡se arruino!)

La sonrisa imaginaria del castaño sin género se borró, si su cara fuera capaz de gesticular mostraría pánico al ver a Hitler sin cabeza cayendo en picada en dirección a los turistas, el nazi quien montaba en un gigantesco unicornio obeso aplasto al grupo completo dejando un charco de sangre debajo de su gigantesco trasero equino muerto.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Douchebag… ¿podrá alguna vez escapar de este pueblo?... ¿Cómo demonios estos niños consiguen armas tan fácilmente?...

* * *

Sus preguntas quedaron inconclusas al escuchar el timbre que daba termino al recreo…Como si nada, todos entraron a la escuela directo al salón del cuarto grado, donde su profesor Gay homofóbico el señor Garrison, estaba listo para decirles que eran retrasados.

Poner atención en la clase de Garrison era una buena forma de poner su atención en otra cosa que no sea en las inconsistencias de este pueblo, eso sí ignoras el comentario del tipo "que se jodan los gays" que el profesor hacia cada vez que podía….

-y así el congreso gasta nuestro dinero….. ¿Entendieron manada de retrasados?

Un festival de ronquidos….Garrison le importaba un bledo si le ponían atención, solo hacia esto para no regresar a la casa de sus padres y escuchar al par de viejos mugrosos criticarle por no darle nietos…..

-mm….hasta los maricones de la clase roncan…..suerte que compre esta sirena de policía usada.

El ruido de la sirena encendida fue suficiente para despertar a la clase….

-Ok banda de retrasados sin futuro, ya es hora de que se larguen a su casa a….

 _-"¿Garrison Sensei?"_

Una chica de aspecto asiático con un cintillo de orejas de gato levanto la mano….

-¿Qué quieres "niña inmigrante probablemente ilegal"? Y que sea rápido….tengo que escribir mensajes ofensivos a distintas etnias en internet.

\- Es que mi grupo y yo nos gustaría exponer un nuevo dibujo que hicimos.

-¿Más Yaoi de Craig y tweek?...como sea, yo voy a perder tiempo viendo porno en mi celular.

La chica de orejas de gato quien parecía ser la líder de las asiáticas, camino adelante del pizarrón junto a su grupo….Mientras el Sr. Garrison veía "salchichas gay"…

-¡Konichiwa!...sé que todos aquí están ansiosos para ir a casa a jugar en línea para subirle el nivel a sus personajes, por lo que prometo que será corto….

Dovahkiin con su cara inexpresiva usual, no le sorprendía…en realidad nada de este pueblo le sorprendía…..Fue ese grupo de fanáticas del yaoi quien emparejo a la "pareja favorita de gays de South Park" a través de sus dibujos….Que ese grupo de japonesas presente otra obra dirigida a su pareja Yaoi favorita , no es de asombro….

-…a pesar de que nuestra adoración por el "Shipping " de Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak. Nuestro "Creek"…..hemos hablado "whatsapp" con eminencias en parejas o sea chicas que viven en Asia…Japón, China, Corea del Sur en fin…no sabíamos si escuchar a las que amaban el yuri, las que seguían nuestro amor por el Yaoi o la minoría que tiene un raro gusto por el hetero…..después de una larga discusión hemos decidido dibujar una pareja que creemos que cubre esos aspectos…

Una de las asiáticas encendió el proyector del salón e iba a conectar un computador portátil mientras las demás corrían las cortinas para evitar que el sol arruinara la imagen a proyectarse…La clase entera estaba expectante ¿sobre quienes habrán dibujado esta vez?...Cartman en su mente ya se veía vendiendo tasitas, peluches y cada chuchería que se vendiera sin esfuerzo de esta nueva pareja, como la novedad de esta temporada…

-…..es una pareja muy especial y con especial no nos referimos a "retraso mental"…..si no una pareja que es deliciosamente dispareja….uno es alguien que representa a veces a una mujer y aunque sea en juego , vale…otro es técnicamente ambos géneros porque…

Un peo que paraliza el tiempo no se hiso esperar, el "castañe" sin emoción, fue directo a ver el contenido de la imagen que se mostraría…posando su mirada sin alma en aquella imagen…

-(esto no es nada bueno)

Era imagen donde su persona era cargada por… ¡¿KENNY?!...En realidad Kenny como Mysterion pero sin capucha ni antifaz…"la criatura asexual" mantenía su mirada sin alma, pero con un sonrojo… McCormick por su lado miraba a quien cargaba como deseando llevarse rápido a su preciada carga a su cama…..

-(no puedo permitir que esto se vea)

Punto uno….Era asexual y para más remate aromantico…de eso estaba "segure"(seguro)….Era asexual tanto física como psicológicamente…..lo último que deseaba era tener otra conversación sobre la diferencia entre sexualidad y género que tuvo con el consejero escolar: el Sr. Mackey …menos la segunda que tuvo luego de que el consejero leyera en internet la diferencia entre asexual y asexual aromantico y pasaran horas que él pudo estar chateando en Facebook, para asegurarse de que era aromantico…..Punto dos si esto se sabe el rubio nunca lo va a dejar en paz ….punto tres ….sus posibilidades de huir de este pueblo disminuían…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Con sus opciones acabándose junto con los minutos pasando necesitaba pensar rápido….¿Un peo para retroceder en el tiempo?...No serviría, él no sabe exactamente ¿Cuándo a ellas se les ocurrió dibujar eso?...La opción más lógica: Borrar el dibujo…Cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir…

-…. ¡¿HEEEEEEEEEEE?!...¡NO ESTA!

Las asiáticas discutían a viva voz, insultándose en una mezcla de japonés y chino, ya que entre las 4 había chicas con esas nacionalidades….

El resto de la clase, incluyendo al Sr. Garrison miraban al chico nuevo…Por el intenso olor que quedo en el salón, como posible culpable del dibujo borrado…con uno de sus peos obra de su "culo bendecido" como dijo un cura una vez….

-(Je, estos creen que soy idiota…)

Dovahkiin /Douchebag antes de que lo miraran saco un taco con muchos porotos (frijoles), que se comía con ganas, para explicar el mal olor…¿de dónde saco el taco?, lo tenía guardado en su mochila por si necesitaba darle un motivo a sus gases…

-¡Retrasado peorro!, ¡te quedas en detención por comer en clase y apestar el lugar!

-es La "retrasade" Sr. Garrison…aunque también puede ser el "retrasade"…o le "retrasade"….aunque no creo que le vallan a salir tetas por lo que él y le serian….

-¡Lo que sea Stan!..¡Justo lo que me falta, el hijo hippie de un borracho idiota tratando de enseñarme a mí, sobre el trato a otras personas!...

-¡Señor Garrison eso es…

\- ¡Tú no me vengas con tu critica feminazi Wendy o te mando a la detención junto con "eso" que traga como camionero el taco de porotos!... ¡puag, alguien habrá una maldita ventana!

-¡Je je!... ¡te debe estar picando la vagina Wendy!... ¡te pica!

-¡cállate Cartman o tú también te vas a detención, no importa lo que diga la puta de tu madre!

-¡mi madre no es puta!... ¡¿y tú que te ríes judío hijo de puta?!

-¡de ti culo gordo de mierda….!

-¡basta ya o les confisco los celulares y convenzo a sus padres de cortarles el internet por un mes!

* * *

Silencio absoluto….El sonido del timbre que indicaba la salida sonó con fuerza ante aquel silencio…..

Dovahkiin fiel a su estilo sin emociones fue directo al salón de castigo….Tocando la puerta antes de entrar….

-MMMMM…Ok, adelante Craig la puerta está abierta y ya sabes ¿Dónde sentarte?...si quieres hablar puedes…. ¿ha?

El señor Sr. Mackey quien leía un libro sobre ¿Cómo afrontar la juventud tecnológica?...Levanto una ceja de su gran cabeza al ver entrar a "le nueve"….en vez de team Craig (craig, tweek, token y clyde) o al team Stan (stan, Kyle, cartman y Kenny)…Aunque era mucho más común ver a Craig por este salón, por su talento innato de mostrarle el dedo del medio a quien le caía mal o por que se le dio la gana, la lista de gente a la que Tucker le hiso su "seña" era exageradamente larga …

-¿ha?... ¿y tú que hiciste nueve para merecer el castigo?..

Silencio…..

-mmmmmmmm ok, no quieres hablar, lo entiendo….respeto tu espacio personal….solo avísame cuando quieras hablar….MMM, ¿ok?

Silencio….

-MMM...Ok…..me parece bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el autobús escolar….

-¿Por qué creen que el nuevo se tiro ese peo?...tiene un gran control de su esfínter.

-No lo sé Kyle….solo sé que ahora voy a tener que pedirle todo lo que le tenía planeado para hoy a butters. Ese butters es tan maricon… si ese rubio no logra buenos resultados como el Douchebag, voy a cortarle la cabeza a sus peluches de conejo….¡Puto niño nuevo, tenía que hacer su gracia anal!

El mencionado butters quien antes miraba una mariposa por la ventana, saludo sonriente al gordo que estaba sentado unos asientos adelante….El castaño narcisista correspondió el saludo de mano….

-En realidad es chice nueve….

-Callate hippie, yo lo llamo como quiero.

\- ….Oye Kenny ¿Qué te pasa?, te ves triste…. ¿Tu hermana te volvió a rallar tu revista porno otra vez o tus padres se fumaron tu marihuana?

Ante la pregunta del pelinegro del grupo de populares…El chico que revivía eternamente por obra del dios de sus padres, Cthulhu…..Se notaba tiste, a pesar de que la parca que usaba estaba tan ajustada que apenas se notaban sus ojos…Para el resto de los mortales lo que decía sonaba a "hmmmmmm…..hmmmmmj"….Para quienes lo conocían del preescolar, comprendían lo que decía a pasar de llevar su boca tapada…

\- Es que…olvídalo.

Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick no tener cerca al "ojete" , lo comenzaba a poner triste…..cosa que antes no pasaba….Su tristeza acabo paso a segundo plano, cuando en un semáforo en rojo, un camión paso enfrente de su ventana , el camión transportaba fierros de metal que se incrustaron en su cráneo…

-¡oh dios mío, mataron a Kenny!

\- ¡bastardos!

-¡JE JE!... ¡se empalaron al pobretón piojoso de Kenny!

-¡carajo culón!, ¡ten respeto que se murió nuestro amigo!... ¡Ya Stan no llores, Kenny está en un lugar mejor!... ¡un cielo de tetas tal como él creía!

-Vah, ¿para qué? Ustedes se le van a olvidar.

Una manada de ratas entro al autobús devorando el cuero de McCormick, también las señales de la muerte del rubio, la sangre los fierros e incluso la ventana rota…..Fue como si nunca hubiera ocurrido…

-¿olvidar que?

-eso mismo, Judío pelirrojo que no consigue chica….eso mismo.

-Yo si consigo chicas.

-en tu imaginación Kyle…lástima que no todos pueden tener mi genialidad y mi magnetismo animal.

Tanto el pelirrojo como el peli negro intercambiaron miradas confundidos…..No le dieron mayor importancia, en cuanto a Kenny…supusieron que se fue a pie a casa.

* * *

Como siempre el rubio se despertó en su cama usando su parca de siempre…. ¿Cuántas veces iba?... ¿importa?...Lo único que sabía era que al igual que las veces anteriores, debía irse corriendo al lado de su team. …..En vez de eso….Fue a ver a Wendy a su casa…La madre de Wendy conocía a este niño desde hace años, por lo que interpretaba bien sus "hmmm…..hmmm"…

-Hola Señora Testaburger… ¿esta Wendy?

-Está arriba en el patio jugando.

¿Ir con Wendy?...Stan con lo celoso que es, es capaz de romperle la nariz con un taladro por ir a verse con su novia a solas, mucho más con su fama de pervertido…Ni modo, necesitaba verla…..La encontró jugando con sus Barbie, a la protesta por los derechos de las mujeres…

-Hola Kenny, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Wendy…..¿esta call girl?

-¿Mysterion no puede ayudarte?

-Mysterion no sabe tanto de computadoras o redes sociales como ella…..es sobre….

-¿la disertación fallida de las Asiáticas?

-Hmmmm…hmmmmmmm.

-Iré a ver si ya llego, quédate aquí.

La pelinegra se fue por 5 minutos…..regresando vestida de un traje rosado fuerte con antifaz del mismo color….

-Estoy enterada del "incidente del peo en el salón del cuarto año"….también me llama la atención que el nuevo se desprendiera sin motivo….Pensé que Mysterion seria quien me llamara en vez de ti.

-está ocupado, ok.

Con "ocupado" se refiere Kenny a que su traje con capucha azul marino, su antifaz, su chaleco con una M verde y pantalones grises con calzoncillos sobre los pantalones…Fue lavado por su madre y aun no se seca…..Solo espera que el resorte que mantiene la M de Mysterion en su capucha no se oxide o que sus guantes verdes no se decoloren…Lo que le recuerda que no debe "llamar" a Mysterion cuando Karen necesita sentirse mejor por que comió algo que le cayó mal y tiene arcadas….…Claro que le quedaba el vestido blanco junto la peluca de la princesa Kenny…No le pareció que su alter ego medieval fuera el indicado para la ocasión….

-Entiendo…he estado investigando en las distintas redes sociales en las que participan las Asiáticas…..Al parecer una de ellas subió la imagen sin avisarle a las otras…..estaba a punto de decidir si debía ¿ mostrárselo a Bebe y Annie o publicarlo en Facebook…

-Déjame ver.

Kenny con mucha curiosidad miro el celular de Wendy…hm….digo…"call girl"…Apenas vio la imagen le dio un infarto…..Las ratas siempre atentas, llegaron en minutos.

 _-"recibí tu mensaje de " Twitter"…¿Por qué estas vestida de "Call girl"?, ¿están jugando a los superhéroes de nuevo?…"_

* * *

La novia de Stan, dirigió su atención a la novia de Token….Obviamente la muerte de Kenny la había olvidado, por lo que asumió que se vistió de superhéroe de las redes sociales, para representar mejor lo que encontró….

-Nicole…. Tienes que ver lo que encontré…. ¿No vinieron Annie y Bebe contigo?

-Annie está grabando un comercial y Bebe se está probando zapatos gratis donde el papá de Clyde.

La morena chica fue a ver con curiosidad el celular de su amiga….

-No hay nada.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡joder lo borraron!, ¡¿contenido inapropiado?! …¡mi trasero!

La imagen del foro fue borrado como si nada…Esto "Call girl" no lo dejaría así, ya encontraría la imagen...si su foro feminista y la "fanpage de Call girl" le deje tiempo disponible…

-wendy….digo…."call girl", dime ¿a quién "shippiaron" ahora las asiáticas?

\- ¡Prométeme que no lo vas a publicar en ninguna red social!...como sea, son….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Kenny cuando se "despertó" estaba contentísimo…. ¡Más contento que la vez en que logro obtener un mes gratis en "Xvideos" por ser su por así decirlo "mejor cliente del área"! o la vez que "queseo" por 4 horas (drogarse con orina de gato)…..Claro que él siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara cubierta por la capucha de su parca, ¡esta vez era más!...No entendía el motivo de su dicha, solo sabía que se moría de ganas de ir a jugar con el chico nuevo….

Ignorando a sus padres que estaban echados en el sillón esperando el cheque del seguro social de este mes…..A Eric Cartman gritándole por "Twitter" para que se reúna con el team, porque hiso una estafa piramidal para tener dinero para obsequiarle donas a su novia Heidi….Que acabo con Butters apresado por los carteles de la droga en Tijuana, con fotos del rubio niño encarcelado y debían rescatarlo….También los de Stan quien le pedía juntara dinero o le contarían una pierna…. Tampoco puso atención en el video XXX que Clyde le mando, junto a mansajes donde el sale rodeado de las pasitas….

Solo le interesaba llegar a la casa de paredes rojas….Paso un tiempo, desde adentro se escucha a los padres del castaño, "haciendo sonar la cama"…..

-Hola Douchebag, ¿quieres jugar a…

El asexual ser humano cerró la puerta antes que el rubio completara la frase….Kenny no le consto entender que eso era un claro "No"…Saliendo triste, Ignorando el Mensaje "re twiteado" de Stan por Kyle junto una foto en la que tanto el novio pelinegro Hippie de Wendy Testaburger, como el pelirrojo judío aparecían junto a Narcos con machetes….Normalmente él se preocuparía por sus amigos e iría por ellos…..Pero hoy no se sentía con ganas de ser quien se sacrifica…

-No tengo ganas de ser…..Hmmmmmmmm.

Una idea paso por su mente…Si Kenny McCormick no podía llegar al nuevo, entonces tal vez Mysterion lo lograría…Ignorando los insultos que recibía de parte de Broflovski (Broflovsk), Marsh, Cartman por no ir con ellos y "obligarlos" a usar a Butters en una pelea de perros ilegal, para salvarse el pellejo…¿butters usado como perro de pelea? …vah, "gran cosa"…..cosas peores le han hecho al dulce rubio que le reza al gobierno por las noches…..Ya verán cómo se soluciona el pleito con una tarde de videojuegos en casa del culo gordo, excepto para butters cuyos padres lo deben estar esperando para castigarlo por….. ¿Importa acaso?, ellos lo castigan hasta por respirar…

Mientras el rubio sonriente de Kenneth se marchaba, el castaño Dovahkiin /Douchebag miraba por la ventana de su habitación, no poseía nada en las piernas pero no por eso era imbécil…. (Hace esa comparación ya que en este pueblo todo está relacionado de alguna forma con lo que tienes en tu "zona baja" o lo que suponen que tienes)….."Le chice nueve", sabía que el inmortal, volvería y el/le estaría preparado…

* * *

En la noche…..

"Ojete" sintió que alguien entraba por su ventana .Era McCormick en su alter ego más serio y menos sonriente, Mysterion… ¡demonios!, debe recordar ponerle el pestillo a su ventana, a veces olvida ágil que es ese tipo cuando se lo propone…

-Chico nuevo, necesitamos hablar….Tú no eres así, si tienes problemas he venido a ayudarte….

-(largo "Batman cutre" tú y tu team solo me traen problemas… ¡ve a pedirle favores a la puta de tu abuela!)

Dovah debajo de sus sabanas saco una pistola de agua, sin emoción que le lanzo un chorro de agua justo en la cara, provocando que el ser encapuchado se cayera, rompiéndose el cuello en la caída…La caída fue observada por "cara de culo" quien observo sin emoción como las ratas hacían su "trabajo" para luego volver a taparse….

-(tengo que mantener a este montón de locos lejos de mi)

Mientras tanto Kenny….ejem….."Mysterion" se "despertó en su cama"….Como el chico de la parca anaranjada, era alegre...Como Mysterion era sarcástico y serio…. ¿doble personalidad?...No, era para mantener el personaje serio, lo necesitaba para proteger a su hermanita y tener una película propia en el futuro….eso si Eric consigue convencer a un estudio…

-¡Mierda!..."Oh si ve hablar con él con tu traje"….."Llegaran a un acuerdo"…. ¡que estúpido soy…..

 _-"¿ángel guardián?"_

Karen, la niña rubia oscuro, apareció en pijama mirándolo…confundida….

-¿Por qué estás en la cama de mi hermano mayor?

-esteeeeeeee…..ejem….el me la presto, porque yo estaba cansado….

-ha….. ¿Y Kenny?

-él fue por…..leche y galletas a la tienda de la esquina….ve a dormir, tu hermano llegara pronto y te leerá un cuento.

-Ok, buenas noches "ángel guardián".

McCormick una vez solo, se quitó el antifaz para quitarse la transpiración de la frente….Esto no estaba saliendo como esperaba, el rubio claro necesitaba ayuda y no sería de su team que solo lograría empeorar las cosas….

-Necesito ayuda profesional…..alguien que sepa de "Shipping "

* * *

Horas después….

-¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa McCormick?

Craig en pijama miraba con mala cara al héroe de calzoncillos sobre los pantalones, entrando por una ventana…. ¡Maldición!, ¡el maldito pestillo volvió a fallar!...El gordo del team craig, apareció con un bol lleno de galletas de chocolate, con su piyama sucio por manchas de chocolate derretido…

-¿Qué mierda hace Kenny aquí?, largo es una piyamada privada. Ve a buscar galletas rellenas de chocolate a otro lado.

-No me interesa su estúpida piyamada, solo quiero hablar con Craig y tweek.

El peli negro dueño de casa miro incrédulo al encapotado, esto apestaba a una de las tonterías de cartman….

-Yo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo .Lárgate antes de que te muela a golpes.

 _-"¡craig necesito café!"_

Tweek llego temblando como siempre, con un termo de café con sus últimas gotas desparramándose a su paso, el rubio tembloroso lo juraba, que si no tenía más café moriría….

-¿otra vez?... ¡Por la puta!, ¡solo has estado 5 minutos sin cafeína!

-Agh….l….la…la…necesito...agh.

Soltando un bufido de enfado el dueño de casa fue a llenarle el susodicho termo a ver si con eso dejaba de reclamarle….Mientras temblaba, el rubio tomo otro bol lleno de galletas, ofreciéndoselas al otro rubio…

-son…son .agh…de mi cafetería… ¿quieres?... ¿ha?...agh…pensé que Craig no te invito…. ¡¿O SI?!...¡AHG!

-A mí ni me mires…..craig ni lo invito.

-Ahg…no entiendo, ¿a qué viniste?

Miles de millones de ideas, preguntas y pensamientos se amontaban en la cabeza del tembloroso rubio, tratando de entender lo que ocurría…. Token quien estaba escuchando con atención, recordó una charla con Wendy….digo…..con "call girl"…O mejor dicho…..Un charla que tuvo con su novia sobre una charla que tuvo con la novia de Stanley….

-Clyde, alguien subió a internet las tetas de bebe y lo están pasando en la tele…Es más, están pasado un porno lésbico de Bebe y Annie…..sabes lo popular que es el prono entre rubias.

-¡Noooooooo, esas tetas son mías!

Mientras el gordo castaño del Team Craig bajaba al living, el "hippie negro" como lo llamaba Eric…cerró la puerta, seguro que con esa "mentirita", tendría a Donovan buscando en cada canal de tv disponible….

-Nicole me conto sobre tu problema, sobre el "Shipping " que te hicieron….no es necesario que te sientas incomodo, a mí me "Shippeo" Cartman con Nicole y Tweek…ya conoces la historia.

Sin perder el tiempo, el afroamericano le dio una taza de café que trajo para su amigo….Quien al dar unos sorbos aun temblaba pero no tanto como minutos antes por abstinencia…

-agh….. ¡Muchísimo mejor!...ahora dinos Kenny….

-Mysterion….

-Como sea… ¿Quién es….

 _-"¡MALDITA SEA ABRAN LA PUTA PUERTA!"_

Tweek sin perder tiempo fue a abrir la puerta, antes de que su novio se hiciera ideas erróneas que a las Asiáticas les encantaría pero a Kenny….digo….."Mysterion" le provocarían un golpe de termo en la frente, para luego ser quemado vivo por el líquido caliente….

-¡¿me quieres explicar que mierda hacían en mi cuarto con el pervertido de McCormick?!

-¡Agh….craig …es …es….

-Nuestro amigo es víctima del "Shipping " de las Asiáticas y vino a buscar consejo, eso es lo que pasa…

El pelinegro con mala cara, dejo el termo de café lleno sobre un velador para luego soltar un bufido de enfado….Si el adicto al sexo quería un modo de librarse del "Shipping ", aquí no lo va a encontrar …..

-Amigo, Jodiste….una vez que las Asiáticas te" shippiaron"… no puedes escaparte….tranquilo "Honey", sabes que al final nuestro "Shipping " se volvió una relación real…como sea, la película de terror que veríamos por tv , la van a pasar dentro de poco…..¿con quién te " shippiaron"?

Antes de que Mysterion fuera capaz de mencionarlo…Clyde llego gritando que la película comenzó, dejándolo solo con su problema….

-¡¿Y QUE MIERDA PASA CON MI PROBLEMA?!

 _-"¡HAZ TU ACTO DE TRAVESTISMO Y VETE A LA PIYAMADA DE HEIDI!, ¡NO TOQUES LAS TETAS DE BEBE, SON MIAS!"_

El serio héroe se quedó pensativo ante la propuesta de Clyde, quien ignorante del "problema" solo quería que el invitado inesperado, se marchara para ver la película en paz…. ¿ir a la piyama de la novia de Cartman?...ridículo…Ya se lo imagina, el chica de cabello ceniza la cual se volvió tan gorda como su novio, peinándole el cabello mientras discute el problema con las otras populares….

* * *

Minutos después….

-¿y estas seguro….perdón…"segura" de lo que sientes?

Heidi le peinaba la peluca rubia de la princesa Kenny, mientras Bebe y Wendy le pintaban las uñas…Mientras Nicole y Annie peinaban a las otras niñas invitadas de las populares…

-No lo sé Heidi…he tenido novias antes y no soy virgen, ya me la mamaron…pero…cuando lo veo…siento cosas que no había sentido antes…..quiero protegerlo, estar a su lado… siento ganas de tocarle….No sé si tendrá tetas…igual quiero tocárselas….quiero ponerlo en cuatro y darle a ese trasero asexual con todo y bol…

-¡Ya se, ya se entendí!...mi caramelito Eric tiene razón sobre ti…

-¿y cómo no querer follarlo o es follarle?... ¡Tiene un culo increíble!

-¡Bebe!, ¡no digas eso tienes novio!

-No hagas la mojigata Nicole…..además si Clyde puede mirarle el culo a las meseras de pasitas, ¿Por qué yo no puedo mirarle el culo al "ojete"?, eso es feminismo.

-Yo no sé si eso es exactamente "feminismo"….

-Vah, tú no te metas Wendy…..mira, "linda", Douchebag, se está haciendo "le difícil"….solo continua insistiendo…..en serio, si me agente solo me permitiera salir con otros actores para mantener mi popularidad…..yo iría por "elle".

-MMM…gracias Annie…. ¿me dejas peinarte?

-Solo si me dejas pintarte los parpados, son divinos.

La pelinegra se quedó pensativa a lo que acaba de escuchar…..No cree que el chico nuevo sea el indicado o indicade para Kenny…. no quiere sonar intolerante, según ella y su novio, todos son libres de estar con quienes quieran, sin embargo, desde que vio la imagen en aquel foro a estado investigando…o mejor dicho "call girl" investigo en internet…Según varias páginas de "Google" y "Wikipedia"…Asexual es la persona que es incapaz de sentir atracción sexual , cosa que ya sabía…..Aromantico o arromantico es la persona incapaz de enamorarse….Claro que no todos los arromanticos son asexuales y no todos los asexuales son arromanticos, pero….de que existen las personas aromanticas asexuales , existen….

Douchebag era un caso especial, por así decirlo…..Una de las pocas o tal vez la única persona en el planeta que no solo es asexual en cuanto a orientación sexual sino que también en cuanto a genero…..Kenny no puede vivir sin sexo y si el "Ojete" resulta también arromantico…Necesita hablar con stan y hackear la base de datos de la escuela para asegurarse de que las Asiáticas no cometieran un error al "shippiarlos".


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Una semana después…

Stan quien jugaba con su perro Gay en el patio de su casa…No es broma, su perro es Gay…Se detuvo un momento para ver lo que su novia le traía….

-Wendy, prometiste….

-Lo se…..lo se…técnicamente yo no rompí mi promesa, fue "Call girl "quien hiso el hackeo.

El pelinegro no estaba nada contento con el documento impreso que le mostraba la pelinegra con boina francesa rosada, él no la puede criticar, después de todo, él ha hecho cosas peores que hackear la base de datos de la escuela…

-Aun no entiendo por qué…..espera un minuto… ¡se llama Dovahkiin! . Eric se le va a caer la cara de….No eso nunca sucederá, aun cuando el supuso que su nombre era Douchebag…

-¡Olvídate del nombre!...ve abajo, a la parte referente a género.

-MMM…ya que…veamos….Genero: sin género….ya lo sabía…Orientación sexual: Asexual arromantico….Sigo sin entender…

-Es Kenny, las asiáticas los "Shippiaron".

-Ah, ¿con que esa era la nueva pareja que iban a presentar en clase la semana pasada?

-¡¿Cómo puta puedes ser tan ciego Stan?!...Kenny no puede vivir sin sexo...eso sin contar que los arromanticos no pueden enamorarse, "Google" y "Wikipedia" lo dicen….Eres su amigo, tienes que hablar con Kenny o va a sufrir bastante en un intento de relación que jamás se va a concretar.

-No lo sé Wendy, esto es South Park….aquí hasta la locura más improbable es posible, ¿Quién sabe?...tal vez de alguna forma loca, encuentren el modo en que funcione. Además si las asiáticas dicen que deben ser pareja, entonces deben serlo.

-No lo creas…..las Asiáticas no siempre le aciertan….comienzo a pensar que esa es la razón por la que el chice nueve, nos evita….es no se…siento que ya no nos quiere tenernos cerca.

-¡Ay Wendy, no es cierto!...y te lo probaré.

Ambos fueron a la casa del mencionado, al tocar la puerta, en poco tiempo salió el inexpresivo dueño de casa…

-Hola cara de culo, quieres ir a….me cerró la puerta en la cara, ¡el muy hijo de puta!

-¿ya lo ves?...y es "hije de puta".

Dovahkiin/ Douchebag ignoro las veces en que Marsh volvió a tocar la puerta….No le abriría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ellos…Lo que no pudo evitar eran mensajes del chat, que le comenzaron a llegar…..El primero era de un pelinegro vomitándole a una pelinegra, el de Stan….

 _-"¿Por qué mierda me cerraste la puerta en la cara?, somos amigos, si tienes un problema podemos hablarlo"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Esta vez de un pelinegro con gorro azul mostrando el dedo del medio, Craig….

 _-"idiota, ve a comprarle café a Tweek, estoy en detención y le prometí comprarle uno por nuestro….agh, no sé qué mierda, solo cómpralo"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Esta vez de un rubio, la imagen se veía borrosa…Tweek….

 _-"Cara de culo, necesito que me consigas una cobaya…le prometí a Craig que le compraría una nueva luego de que la que tenía la aplasto el trasero de su papá"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Esta vez de un pelirrojo de gorro verde mostrando una estrella, Kyle….

 _-"Ojete, necesito que viajes a Jerusalén…hoy es el Bar Mitzvah de un primo y no tengo rabino"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Esta vez de una rubia de cabello rizado cortó, que posaba como si diera un beso, Annie….

 _-"al equipo de porristas se le enfermo una, necesito que te pongas el uniforme y la reemplaces"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Esta vez de una gorda de cabello ceniza, Heidi….

 _-"¿puedes hacerte pasar por nutricionista?, mi papá no para de regañarme por gustarme la comida tanto como mi amorcito Eric…Con un bigote falso y una bata blanca será suficiente"._

Y hablando del "rey de roma"…. Seguido de ese mensaje, otro mensaje…Esta vez de un gordo castaño quien posaba con una camiseta "demasiado genial para este mundo"…

 _-"Douchebag, ven a pelear contra un mutante…no preguntes solo ven a donde los suhis…"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Esta vez de un rubio rodeado de peluches sonriendo tiernamente, Butters…

 _-"¿me consigues un perrito?, le he rezado al gobierno y aún no ha llegado…. ¡Hamburguesas! no les digas que los critique, ellos lo ven todo"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Esta vez de un gordo castaño rodeado de chicas…..pero no tan gordo como Cartman, Clyde...

 _-"necesito que robes un cadáver….mi nena accidentalmente mato a una pasita y necesito ocultar huellas"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje….Esta vez de una rubia rizada largo, quien se mostraba con el símbolo femenino…

 _-"No fue un accidente, ella te estaba tocando la pija descaradamente en mi presencia y no fue una pasita, fue una aprendiz….descuida, culo sexy, con una mano o un dedo bastara"_

 _-"Hey, me haces quedar como un infeliz, ¿Cuántos zapatos arreglaran esto?"_

 _-"¡ahora tu eres la que me hace ver como una aprovechada!...con unos tacones rojos bastaran"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Un chico afroamericano con camiseta morada tocando el bajo, Token….

 _-"necesito envases plásticos, mi traje de héroe necesita una actualización"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje….Esta vez de una mujer de cabello castaño, luciendo con una charola de galletas, la mamá de Cartman…..

 _-"Papi…..sé que ya no quieres ser mi chulo pero…. ¿Podrías conseguirme condones? No le digas a mi pitufin, es muy sensible"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…..De una chica afroamericana vestida de porrista, Nicole…

 _-"¿ya te pusiste el uniforme?, rápido….la indigestión que me dio por comerme ese taco, no va a pasar pronto #tráeme papel sanitario"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje….Esta vez de un chico con parca naranja, mostrando su pecho desnudo…Kenny…

 _-"¿estas libre esta tarde? Tengo entradas para los autos monstruo…y si puedes, ¿me traes un porro?"_

Seguido de ese, otro mensaje…Una niña rubio oscuro abrazada a una maltrecha muñeca, Karen….

 _-"¿Por qué no quieres jugar con mi hermano?, es una buna persona….ah y si no molestia, ¿podrías buscarle su botón a mi muñeca?, se la cayo y no puede ver"_

 _Pronto otro mensaje de cartman…._

 _-"mierda, tuve que encargarme del mutante solo. ¡Puto idiota!...Ahora ve a San Francisco, unos idiotas me han demandado, me acusan que "Coonstagram" es un plagio de Instagram... ¡Ponles un puto balazo!...y créame una nueva cuenta en Twitter y Facebook"_

Y los mensajes, seguían, seguían y seguían… ¿Quién creían que era Dovah?, ¿el 911?...El mensaje del papá de Stan diciéndole que se cortó el pene intentando hacer un truco de magia y necesitaba que se lo buscaran para que se lo volvieran a coser en el hospital, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso….

-(voy a odiarme por esto en la mañana)

Los bloqueo a todos, sin excepción….Subiendo a su cuarto a pasar el rato en Facebook….Los audífonos tapaban los "sonidos" de parte de la habitación de sus progenitores….Al poco rato su celular sonaba mostrando el nombre del narcisista del pueblo, con gusto arrojaría su celular por la ventana si no lo apreciara tanto….Corto la llamada, los desbloqueo pero los dejo en silencio…..Prefería eso a tenerlos en manada tocando su puerta…. Hubo una época en que le era irresistible ayudar a otros por las emociones y sensaciones que le provocan, como una especie de droga….Ya no…..esta por así decirlo "desintoxicado"….

* * *

Al otro día…

-Y de eso modo el calentamiento global nos jode a todos…ya es hora montón de retrasados sin futuro, pueden irse a su casa a vegetar en el sillón como vagos…excepto tu rey de los idiotas…Necesito que vayas a buscar mi traje para la marcha anti gay, a….

-No

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Qué?!

El profesor Garrison cambio su cara usual de molestia eterna, por una de espanto….La primera palabra que le chice nueve a dicho en meses, por poco le provoca un infarto….En realidad a la clase entera que lo miraba como si el castaño o le castañe se volviera loco… ¡genial!, ¡lo mandarían al hospital psiquiátrico y ya no tendría que verse metió en medio de sus locuras!

* * *

Error…..Mientras llevaban a Garrison del salón de cuarto grado a la enfermería para que se recuperara de la impresión, el team Stan llevo a Dovah al salón de castigo…...dejándolo solo ante el consejero, el cabezón Sr. Mackey, quien con voz calmada se dirigió ante el alumno con mirada sin alma….

-MMMM…Ok….según entiendo, tuviste un pequeño incidente durante el término de clase.

Silencio….

-MMMM…ok….también entiendo que ha habido incidentes en las redes sociales, según entiendo ya no contestas mensajes de distintas redes sociales incluso de "Coonstagram" (Mapachegramp)…y al pareces solo no contestas los mensajes, fotos y memes de South Park…. ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto Nueve?

Silencio…

-A veces es difícil decir lo que sientes, a todos en alguna vez nos cuesta expresarnos ¿sabeesssss?

Silencio…

\- MMMM…ok…siempre es complicado adaptarse a un ambiente nuevo, en especial cuando las Asiáticas deciden "shippiarte"…No tienes que sentir vergüenza , puedes hablarlo conmigo , a todo el mundo …..MMM ok…no a todo el mundo….a los que ellas deciden…sé que hablamos sobre el asexualismo aromantico…arromantico….perdón, leí mejor la página que vi en internet…en fin….es que ellas siempre tienen la razón y acabaras siendo pareja de quien eligieron, aunque no te puedas enamorar… ¿sabesssssssss?...puede ser positivo si lo analizas.

Silencio…

-MMMM…OK…buena plática…hablar sobre lo que sientes es positivo y saludable psicológicamente ¿sabeees?….me alegra que hallamos hablado, siento que hemos hecho grandes avances el día de hoy , ya puedes irte y recuerda, mi puerta siempre estará abierta si necesitas volver a hablar.

¡¿Y ese es el "sabio consejo" que le dio el consejero?!...¿de dónde demonios saco su título?, ¿del basurero?...Si dovah pudiera sentir alguna cosa en este instante seria indignación por la actitud del Señor Mackey….Tan inexpresivo/e como llego se fue….Ignorando al Team Stan quienes esperaban afuera….Solo poniendo atención momentáneamente en una niña de cabello rubio oscuro de mejillas sucias, que llevaba una muñeca sin ojos, se acercó a la tímida niña, le puso un botón en la mano a la pequeña McCormick quien se reunió con su hermano y se marchó sin antes darle una tímida sonrisa junto a un "gracias" al ser de 9 años…..De vez en cuando, el "Ojete" tenía sus "recaídas"…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El "rey de los peos", pensó que al llegar a casa tendría paz….

 _-"Hola Hije, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?... ¡hip!"_

Su madre estaba tomando vino junto con una pelirroja… ¡¿la señora McCormick?!...¡¿Qué mierda hacia la madre de Kenny aquí?!...

-Cariño, sube a tu cuarto, las señoras debemos…ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Por un instante el insensible humano sintió que le daba un infarto, la cara de horror junto a un grito en silencio se produjo sin demora…La sensación paso dando pasó a su insensibilidad habitual, al ver a las mamás de los otros alumnos/as de su clase, igual de borrachas….

Era la "reunión del club de damas del pueblo" del día Viernes y esta semana le tocaba a su madre realizar la reunión…..O sea, la ocasión en que las mamás bebían hasta desfallecer, mientras sus maridos en el "club de caballeros" bebían tequilas por litros en el club de striptease…..Más tranquilo/e, subió a su habitación a hacer su tarea y pasarla en Facebook…una vez sentado una extraña sensación de ser observado, interrumpió su conversación con amigos de Facebook de Irlanda y suiza. ...

-(¿me pregunto por cuanto tiempo a estado ahí?)

Brevemente miro por su ventana…..Kenny McCormick estaba parado bajo su ventana, con un ramo de flores…El humano "sangre de dragón" continuo con lo que hacía en computadora, deseando que nada matara al rubio…Para evitar que la madre de este lo dé a luz en su living.

¿Y que tenía que hacer con ese inmortal?... ¿Inscribirlo en Tinder?..No…en Facebook tiene 0 amigos, tenía hasta que el acepto su notificación de amistad…Si lo inscribe en esa red social para conseguir citas va a obtener 0…..y si se anota le misme (el mismo), con su habilidad tendría a los usuarios del mundo locos por "elle"…..¡Demonios! Si Kenny continua insistiendo y su team se inmiscuye, con el "bromance "que tiene ese grupo (excepto con Cartman que….en su forma psicótica expresa su afecto)…. ¡va terminar con ese rubio pervertido en la secta de Cthulhu dando el "Si quiero"!

-(tengo que deshacerme de él….de todos)

* * *

¿Qué hacer con McCornick?...¿con el pueblo entero en realidad?...¿buscar el modo de mandarlos a otra dimensión?...¿Matarlos?...¿convencerlos que está loco para que lo manden al psiquiátrico y no tener que volverles a ver en su vida?...o intentar tener un "bromance" (Bromance: relación de amistad intensa sin llegar a lo sexual o romántico)…..Esa es la cuestión…No…..esa es la lógica, si es que la tienen…..de este pueblo maldito….necesita pensar bien antes de actuar.

Mientras que afuera Kenny continuaba con un ramo de flores…Stan le dijo que nada es mejor que llevar flores, es romántico…Kyle le dijo que lo buscara en línea en un juego de rol y le hablara…El gordo culón de Eric Cartman le dijo que una botella de vodka y un embudo solucionaba el problema….

-mmm...debí seguir el consejo del culo gordo y traer vodka….o a Mysterion en mi lugar….O la princesa Kenny, con sus tetas seguro me hubiera hecho caso….necesito un trago para pasar el mal rato….shift.

Triste se fue caminando siendo mojado por un auto que pasaba a toda velocidad cerca de un charco, el agua del charco hacia que sus lágrimas no se percibieran….Butters paso a su lado, cuidando de que el perrito de peluche que llevaba no le pasara nada…Se hubiera preocupado por Kenny, si lo hubiera visto…. durante la breve guerra que tuvo Eric contra los creadores de Instagran, no le hubieran dañado temporalmente el ojo….El tierno niño rubio camino hasta la casa de Dovah, tocando un par de veces antes de que le abrieran la puerta…

-Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás?...he escuchado que has estado algo triste y no hemos jugado por que mis padres me han castigado por…ha no se…. ¿jugamos con mi perrito?...sé que no es el perrito de verdad pero…acabo de buscarlo de la lavandería….ni parece que Cartman lo uso para limpiar la sangre de los creadores de instagram de su piso…Oh, también te traje unas galletas de chocolate, para que se te pase la tristeza….y también te traje a otros peluches, lo tengo en mi mochila….te traje a mi unicornio, a mi osito, a mi abejita….si uno te gusta te lo regalo para que duermas con él y se te quite la penita.

* * *

¿Por qué no le cerró la puerta en la cara?... Dovahkiin/ Douchebag no quería meterse en más líos con estos dementes, lo juraba por su asexuada vida…No era que lo quería era por…Solo mírenlo….Ese niño de dulce sonrisa de cabello rubio estilo punk, era el "muñeco de pruebas" de estos desgraciados…. ¿Y qué podía decir? Ayudar a otros era adictivo…y que diablos ya tuvo una recaída, dos en el día no acabaran con su vida…Le chice se hiso a un lado en silencio, dejarlo pasar….

-Gracias amigue…..Hola señora Marsh, el vino le mancho la ropa….también a usted señora Black…luego les diré a Stan y Token que vengan por ustedes...¡Hamburguesas!, no podremos jugar por mucho, van a castigarme…..lo presiento. …¿He?...Hola Mami…no estoy haciendo nada malo…espero que me escuchara, no quiero tenérselo que repetir cuando despierte….Douche, ¿Jugamos a la hora del té?, también traje mi juego de tacitas de té por si los peluches no son suficientes.

Pasando entre las borrachas para llegar a la escalera hacia el segundo piso y por lo tanto a su habitación….Una vez ahí, el rubio cuyo alter ego era el villano profesor caos o chaos…Sirvió un poco de té en una tacita rosada con una florcita blanca pintada….

-¿y cómo ha estado tu día? El mío estuvo bien cartman me uso como escudo humano en su batalla contra instagram y ayer las chicas me secuestraron para disfrazarme de porrista y la mascota del equipo rival me orino….. ¿Quieres tu té con azúcar o sacarina?

Sin saberlo esto era observado por las asiáticas por binoculares hacia las ventanas, quienes les disgustaban que su "shipping" no resultara. Menos les gustaba ver al castaño sin expresión jugar a la hora del té con butters en su habitación llena de cosas que el misme o mismo ha hecho.

* * *

En la noche...

Era muy tarde en la noche, lo suficiente para que el "ruido amoroso" de la habitación de sus padres, fuera reemplazado por sus ronquidos….Dovah dormía profundamente hasta que…..

 _-"¡oh, hamburguesas!"_

Le castañe (el castaño) miro la hora en celular…. ¿es en serio?, ¿incluso a estas horas lo molestan?, ¿acaso los dementes del infierno de este pueblucho no duermen?...Gracias a su mameluco rojo que usa para dormir junto al hecho de que su cama está al lado de la ventana, no le dio frio al mirar a Butters….¡No!...Al "profesor chaos" tratando de trepar por la pared de su casa sin éxito..

-(comienzo a pensar que internarme en el psiquiátrico, no es tan mala idea)

Impávido bajo por la escalera…..Con un petardo que obtuvo de una casa a la "visito" una vez, bajo el juego de llaves colgado, quito el pestillo…los pestillos con candados de la puerta…

 _-"¡MUAAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!"_

Acompañado del sonido de un rayo, apareció Butters con su usual chaqueta celeste y pantalones verdes, sola que esta vez le incluyo una capa negra con guantes y un casco hecho de papel alumino que dejaba ver su cabello….¡Up perdón!...Es el malvado Profesor caos, quien nadie sospecha que es Leopold "Butters" Stotch…A pesar de que su padre le está gritando que está castigado, desde su casa que se encuentra al lado derecho la del "Ojete"…Mientras el culón Eric Cartman le grita que se vaya a joder a otro lado, ya que vive en la casa al lado izquierdo del cara de culo….

-Je je je je… ¡al fin nos volvemos a encontrar héroe!

Silencio….

-¡Si y esta vez no te escapas…..nadie de tus amigos vendrá a rescatarte por que todos deben levantarse temprano para la escuela!

Silencio…

-¡JA JA JA JA….esta vez el Caos triunfara!

Impávido observo al rubio quien caminaba de modo amenazador….Gracias a su mameluco continuaba con una temperatura alta en medio de la nieve lo cual no era eterno, el draco no podía ni quería continuar en la nieve a estas horas, se resfriaría…..Un golpe certero en la cara del villano, que le provoco sangrado en la nariz…..

-¡Oh hamburguesas!

El "temible villano" comenzó a llorar, hincándose de rodillas….. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a la gente de este pueblo?...

-BUAAAAAAA… ¡por favor, por favor tienes que ayudarme!

Silencio…

-¡sé que soy una criatura llena de odio que solo quiere la destrucción!... ¡te juro que esta vez yo no viene a buscar el caos por mi deseo!...

Silencio….Esta vez el profesor chaos se levantó para pasearse de un lado a otro en la nieve….

-¡si lo sé!, ¡es increíble que alguien tan malévolo no venga por su propia voluntad a hacer caos en la guarida secreta de un héroe! …pero debes creerlo héroe anal, el gran profesor chaos no vino por gusto, sino por una fuente de maldad mayor….Las Asiáticas…..ellas….aunque normalmente son inofensivas, tienen un lado oscuro….más oscuro que mi alma pútrida y llena de deseo de destrucción…Ellas no soportan que su "shippeo" no resulte…si no sales una vez aunque sea con mi archienemigo Mysterion… ¡le cortaran la cabeza a mis peluches!...BUAAAAAAA.

 _-"POR LA PUTA BUTTERS, QUIERO DORMIR"_

El llanto del villano fue interrumpido por un zapato que le lanzo el vecino gordo del señore de los peos… Dovahkiin/ Douchebag con su mirada sin alma, cargo al ser de "maldad" hasta la puerta de la casa Stotch, para devolverse a su propia casa a dormir.

* * *

El dia Lunes…..

-¿te enteraste idiota? Eric público en Facebook que las Asiáticas secuestro los peluches de Butters por negarse a hacer un trio gay en una porno que producían.

Dovah tenía su cabeza trabajando en lo que las Asiáticas, planeaban con lo de los peluches por lo que apenas puso atención en lo que el pelirrojo judío Kyle le decía durante la clase del profesor Garrison….Quien les explicaba que según una teoría que el mismo creo, los hippies de cabello negro eran imbéciles, usando a Stan, el señor Mackey, etc…como ejemplo…..también dijo en su "ilustrativa teoriza" que los negros de cabello negro eran inferiores, usando a Token, etc… como ejemplo…..Recibiendo críticas de parte de Wendy y Nicole….Las cuales también acabaron siendo incluidas en los ejemplos….A Craig le importo un bledo, ya que a pesar de tener el cabello negro no era hippie…

Tampoco puso atención cuando su gay homofóbico profesor explico otra teoría de su propia autoría, que decía que los rubios eran imbéciles usando a Kenny, el director de la escuela, Butters , Tweek, Annie , Heidi y Bebe, etc, como ejemplos….En especial fijo su ejemplo en butters quien no paraba de llorar por sus peluches….El resto de los rubios le gritaron "hijo de puta"…..excepto Tweek o tal vez si lo grito, ya que sus temblores por no beber café en un lapso de 20 minutos , le hacían inentendible….Hedi reclamo de que su cabello no era rubio sino ceniza….Lo que le dio material al profesor para decir que las gordas cabello ceniza, solo podían follar con gordos hijos de puta…

Menos escucho, cuando propuso que los ligeramente gordos de cabello castaño solo obtenían chicas a cambio de bienes en vez de atraerlas por atractivo, usando de ejemplo a Clyde y sus zapatos…..quien lloro por ser llamado gordo….En fin, la primera parte de la clase constato en teorías que decían que la escuela entera era imbécil excepto por el profesor…Una vez que la campana sonó, el castaño de mirada impávida se dirigió hacia las Asiáticas las que estaban reunidas en una banca del patio, siendo seguido por Leopold…..La chica con cintillo de orejas de gato se alegró al verle….

-¡Konichiwa!...Dovahkiin-San, veo que el Sensei Chaos, te dijo lo que queremos.

Silencio….

-No nos mires así, no somos las malas….solo deseamos que nuestro "shipping" que con tanto esfuerzo hemos dibujado, sea cumplido, como con tweek y creig…..claro que ellos son Yaoi y ustedes….no sé cómo definirlo….

Silencio…La cara de la líder como del grupo de las asiáticas, ya no se veía tan amistosa…

-¿te estas rebelando?...no te conviene….

-¡Oh hamburguesas!, no lo hagas…..hablan en serio, me enviaron un ojo y me seguirán enviando partes para demostrar que es en serio.

Silencio…..

-Ya veo Dovahkiin-San…ya que el "Baka" (tonto)…no parece importarle lo que le ocurran a unos inocentes peluches, entonces nos obligas a hacer algo peor. Les diremos que todos que aún no has besado a nadie.

-¡Oh mierda!...¡digo!...¡hamburguesas!...¡lo peor que le puede pasar a un niño….niñe de 9 años!, quedaras como un perdedor…..Yo tuve que pagarle una chica para que me besara a los 9 para no quedar como un idiota con labios vírgenes.

¿Es en serio?...Ha pasado su vida entera huyendo del gobierno por sus dones, reviviendo a base de peos una y otra vez, enfrentándose a mutantes, pasando por juegos de vaqueros con pistolas de verdad…¿y esto es lo peor que le puede pasar? ..O Dovah posee más madurez que estos niños de 10 años hiper sexualizados o tienen una percepción pésima de prioridades….Tomando en cuenta de que aquí matan gente y nadie parece importarle….

-Amigo, ¡no hagas esto!, sé que viniste aquí para ayudarme a recuperar mis peluches (muñecos)…pero esto no lo vale.

-Y bien….."Baka"…. ¿qué dices?...si no te vemos junto a Kenny-San, una vez a la semana mínimo….todos sabrán que eres un labios vírgenes y el conejito se muere.

Una de las asiáticas, saco de su mochila un conejito de peluche que le faltaba un ojo, ya que se lo quitaron para mandárselo a su dueño….Esta niña saco una navaja colocándola en el cuello del muñeco 100% algodón…

-¡Noooooooo….bola de algodón!...¡déjenlo ir!...¡o el profesor caos….

-El Sensei Caos puede venir a hacernos lo que le dé la gana, antes de eso descosemos todos los peluches.

El castaño se tiro un peo que paraliza el tiempo….Quitándole el peluche a la Asiática, junto con quitarle la mochila que llevaba el resto…Cuando el tiempo se restituyo….

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE….?!...¡baka del infierno!...¡no nos has ganado nosotras…..agh…..¡para de tirarte…..!...¡puaj!...¡agh!...¡¿Cómo mierda tu culo produce ese hedor?!...¡agh!...¡puaj!...¡está bien!...¡tú ganas, para de tirarte peos!

Por el hedor Butters ya estaba desmayado, junto a gran parte de las Asiáticas…Su líder asqueada se tapaba la nariz, lo cual no evito que vomitara encima de un dibujo de yaoi donde Tweek estaba vestido de una porrista….

-¡puaj!...los rumores de tu poderoso culo son ciertos Dovahkiin-San… ¡agh!...ganaste esta batalla Baka ¡pero no la guerra!...no importa que seas Asexual… no importa que seas arromantico…no importa tu opinión "señore"…. ¡agh, esa peste se me quedara en la nariz por el día entero!...Hm….el "shipping" con Kenny se cumplirá.

Silencio….

-¿no me crees Baka chico nuevo?...revisa en la mochila que robaste y veras que nadie desafía a las asiáticas.

Le chice nueve, reviso la mochila impávido noto….Que el perrito de peluche de Butters no estaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Otro día en este "maravilloso pueblito"…

-¡¿queeeeee?!...¡puto "fanfiction"!... ¡todos en este pueblo son unos baka!

La líder de las asiáticas estaba enojada…El fanatic inspirado en la carta que una vez Horaculo/Dovahkiin/ Douchebag intento mandar en una botella…..El que inicia con "Les juro que no estoy loco….eso creo", tenía 0 visitas…. ¿Cómo ella supo de esa carta?, ella se fija en muchas cosas…Ella técnicamente echaba vapor por las orejas al ver que su historia Yaoi en que el rey Douchebag intenta rescatar a la princesa Kenny, no tenía ni si quiera un comentario…Su humor cambio al ver que su historia basada en el "creek" era sensación…

-¡amo fanfiction!

La chica de origen oriental puso su atención el castaño quien la miraba en silencio…

-¡Konichiwa!...Dovahkiin-San, ¿Cómo entraste?...No importa, lo importante es que viniste tal como quedamos…Recuerda que si no cumples lo que queremos, sensei caos puede despedirse de su perro de peluche….y ahora ve por una cita con Kenny…..y tráeme una foto de tweek teniendo sexo con Craig.

Silencio…

-Lo se….eso fue exagerado, "Gomen nasei" (lo siento), lo dibujare yo misma….

En silencio Horaculo dejo a la Asiática dibujar a Craig quitándole los pantalones a Tweek , quien parece estar más preocupado de que los atrapen en el almacén de la cafetería de sus padres, que de la gigantesca erección de su novio y de su propia erección….Luego la asiática paso a dibujar a Craig penetrando con fuerza al adicto del cafe mientras el rubio tembloroso lloraba.

¿Acaso a él…."elle" le importaba lo que le pasara a ese peluche?..¡Para nada!...Le daba lo mismo…..Sin embargo esto era south park, donde la más simple de las discusiones se transforma en una guerra mundial….Si deja que esto siga subiendo en peligrosidad, sus padres podrían ser dañados…. ¿le importaba?...realmente no, ya había pasado durante uno de los juegos por obra de cartman cuando trato que su mano fuera alcalde…. ¿Los quería?...No lo sabía…Solo sabía que sin ellos , se queda sin dinero para internet…por lo que Horaculo no podía permitir que se inmiscuyeran…..No lo harán de libre albedrio de todos modos, están tan ocupados teniendo sexo que apenas notan lo que ocurre en ese pueblo…

¿Y qué podía hacer?...¿suicidarse?...¿para qué?...Solo lograría sentir dolor con eso, gracias al peo que se tira involuntariamente cada vez que fallece y lo devuelve un instante previo….

 _-"QUITATE DEL CAMINO IDIOTA"_

En eso pensaba cuando caminaba mirando por su celular, sin percatarse del camión…Que le paso encima…..Sangre, huesos rotos, dolor intenso…..Órganos internos dañados…Pronto llego la ambulancia….Que también le paso encima…..Horaculo vio una luz, el cielo…que se apagó rápido ante el peo que se tiro, retrocediendo justo al momento del accidente…retrocediendo un par de paso evito que lo atropellaran para continuar cruzando mirando el celular….No evito que el camión atropellara a Kenny, quien al ver al castaño …le castañe cruzar de modo inseguro, trato de salvarlo…..con el resultado que las ratas aprecian…

 _-"¡Idiota ,¿estás bien?"_

Wendy… ¡digo!..."call girl" llego a su lado…Por respuesta a la pelinegra solo le dio silencio…

-Me alegro…Butters….digo…."profesor caos" me conto lo que las Asiáticas han hecho…normalmente no ayudo villanos pero como te han metido en el asunto…..hare lo que sea para averiguar ¿Dónde tienen el peluche?

Si pudiera hablar le diría "lo tiene la loca del yaoi, está en la repisa de su habitación"…..

-Si lo se…sea difícil pero nada es complicado para mí, en especial cuando se trata de redes sociales…..tarde o temprano ella lo escribirá en algún foro y yo estaré ahí…mientras tú has lo que ellas quieren. Sé que será difícil….ni intentes hablar con Stan, es un puto idiota….he continuado intentando que el convenza a Kenny que se olvide de ti, ¿sabes que me ha dicho?...que soy una intolerante, ¡yo!...ni si quiera el desgraciado me defendió cuando el culo gordo me dijo que tenia arena en la vagina…Stan es tan idiota, estúpido….¿por que no me quede con token?...Token y yo estuvimos saliendo una vez, ¿lo sabias?...Sali con un negro, ¿Cómo puede decir que soy intolerante?...no le digas a Nicole….¿en que me quede?...asi.¡stanley marsh es un hijo de puta!, con razón hay gente que lo "shipea" con kyle en "fanfiction"…cosa que es irreal…..y aunque pasara Stan es tan idiota que…

Media hora escuchando a Testaburger quejas sobre su novio…..Resulta que "Ojete" no solo es el "chico de los mandados" de estos dementes…. ¡También es confidente!...Como le chice nueve es incapaz de contestar, le cuentan sus problemas…..como si él o elle no tuviera nada mejor que hacer…¿le interesaba lo que ella le pasara con su novio?...No…Como siempre acabarían juntos, jugando como si nada con el perro gay de Marsh…..

* * *

Al otro día en la escuela…

-te amo Wendy

-Te amo stan.

¿Qué les dije?...Luego de una batalla infernal durante el recreo contra unos ogros, el par de pelinegros estaba dándose un beso con pasión con lengua, que hiso que la pareja de afroamericanos se enterneciera imitándolos...clyde también hacia su rubia, a cambio de unos zapatos nuevos para su chica, el castaño ligeramente gordo obtendría otros besos de parte de las pasitas, apenas salga de la escuela por gracia de sus zapatos divinos… ¿Dovahkiin ya no escucharía quejas?...Con su cara impávida escuchaba quejas...

-¡Kyle es un pelirrojo judío hijo de puta!... ¡Un judío celoso de mi novia sexy!...solo porque él es incapaz de conseguir una vagina, me molesta diciéndome que salgo con mi copia femenina de cabello ceniza… ¡joder!...judío envidioso!...

¿Ya adivinaron quien se queja?...

-…por cierto, ¿Por qué mierda no aceptas a Kenny?...no será un sex simbol como yo, en realidad es un mierda piojosa que solo quiere follar, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo….no tan genial como yo…nadie es tan genial como yo….ya entiendes.

¿Qué era eso?...Era la versión de Eric cartman de ser un buen amigo e intentar hacer lo que llaman un "enganche"…. ¿por qué nadie en este pueblo parece comprender lo que arromantico significa?...Aprovechando de que las Asiáticas perseguían a su pareja gay favorita para que se besaran, dovah se alejó en su silencio característico….Hacia el salón de clases a escuchar al gay homofóbico de su profesor, dictar una catedra contra los góticos….Los niños góticos se quejaron diciendo que era un conformista…Una hora entera entre críticas y más críticas….Que acabo con el pobre de butters colgado de los calzoncillos junto al profesor Garrison, por razones que Dovahkiin desconoce…Mientras el grupo de chicos vestidos de negro por sugerencia del consejero el cabezón Señor Mackey, bajaban a los colgados del asta de la escuela para evitar la expulsión…Un chico en silla de ruedas con una gran cabeza que parece tener hidrocefalia….Junto a un niño con muletas y otro con diabetes, pasaron al frente…..Eran Timmy, Jimmy y Scott…..

\- ¡Timmy!

-Muy….mu…y cierto….amigos…..p…pr…pronto será e…será el baile….

-lo que mi amigo quiere decir….

-Ca…lllate…cállate…put…..puto diabético…ni si quiera eres tan g…genial como para andar con nosotros.

-¡Timmy!

-bien dich….dicho timmy…..largo Scott…n…nadie quiere ser t…tu amigo.

El diabético a quien hasta butters lo ha golpeado, se retiró triste hacia su asiento….El solo deseaba ayudar….

-¡timmy!

-g…gracias…timmy….c…como….les decíamos…..el ba….ba…baile….de este año será auspiciado…por...por…tacos Freeman….y….

-¿y yo seré la estrella que lo animara?

-N…no…Annie…..lo…lo hará el pez ga…ay…gay.

-Oh, mierda….que mala suerte.

La rubia de cabello rubio corto se deprimió, por 5 minutos ya que pronto le llego una oferta de casting a su celular…

-¡Timmy!... ¡timmy!

-Mo…Mo...Morgan Freeman…qui…quie…quiere…que alguien sea….sea…..un chaperon….el tipo…..q…q…que entregue chapitas en la entrada…y…..y…..

-O sea, el perdedor que no podrá tener pareja por andar haciendo trabajo gratis, que sea Scott a él nadie lo va a invitar jamás. Porque jamás será cool.

Ante el comentario de la aspirante a actriz todos se rieron, excepto douchebag quien jamás tiene emoción y si la tiene dura menos de 5 minutos…

-bueno, como el caballero que soy, no puedo negarme a la proposición de una dama.

El diabético con pecas bajo la mirada triste mientras sus" grandes amigos", se continuaban riendo….Inclusive Butters se reía de él, mientras lo bajaban de la bandera, incluso con la ropa interior lastimándole el ano por la presión de ser colgado de esta….se reía….Obviamente se reían de Scott, porque socialmente en el escuela era quien estaba más bajo incluso estaba por debajo del rubio con el alter ego de profesor caos…Al diabético hasta los niños de pre escolar lo golpeaban…Era el más impopular del área…..eso dejo pensando al castaño con mirada sin alma…Esto del baile era la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir el petitorio de las Asiáticas…¿y que sería luego?...¿un beso?...¿más citas?...un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo sin género al imaginarse cuando esas locas del yaoi quieran que forme familia junto a McCormick….No…darles en el gusto solo le ocasionaría más problemas de los que ya tiene….Por lo que decidió correr el riesgo, técnicamente ayudaría a Scott por lo que seguiría con su adición a ayudar…..lo cual es una ventaja…..

* * *

Al día siguiente….

El draco ese día caminaba usando una falda…. ¿Qué?...una de las ventajas de no tener vagina o pene …..Nada que indique un género es que puedes vestirte como se te de la puta gana, ¡las maravillas de ser de género: u otro!…Aunque sus padres lo criaron con ropa masculina…Gracias a que las populares a veces lo visten de niña para que haga mandados, le chice tiene ropa de ambos géneros….como todas las mañanas tiro una moneda para decidir ¿pantalones o falda?...no falta decir que salió….

Eso no evito que las chicas lo miraran….también los chicos…sin importar tendencia sexual…por extraño que parezca su habilidad de hacer amigos a veces raya con otro tipo de atracción, sin importar lo que se ponga…Como siempre los ignoraba, una de las ventajas de tener emociones limitadas es que la incomodidad de aquellas miradas solo dura menos de 5 minutos…

-¿sa….sa…bes…sabes lo que tienes que hacer Scott?.

-¡timmy!

-exacto timmy…..n….n…no la pued….no la puedes cagar Scott.

-descuiden amigos, un caballero siempre cumple su palabra. Realizare mi labor en el baile como se debe. Repartiendo las chapitas de los tacos.

-más…m….más te vale. O…o…te...te…pateo el culo…n…nos…com…comprometimos a que….a que saldría bien…Cagala y hare que el pez gay te la meta hasta por la boca.

Ahí estaban Jimmy , timmy y Scott cerca de un árbol del patio…¿Nadie quiere estar con el diabético?...El seria el primere (primero)…..Solo le daría una nota pidiéndole que estén en el baile como amigos …..Eso hará enloquecer de rabia a las asiáticas y lo asesinaran o bajara su escala social hasta el punto que dejen de hablarle…. ¡es perfecto!...Solo unos pasos más…..Justo en ese momento aparece Kenny, quien iba distraído hablando con su hermana, chocando contra Dovahkiin/ Douchebag quien iba corriendo hacia el diabético, soltando la nota que fue recogida por la niña cabello rubio oscuro…..La niñita leyó la nota…

-hermano, creo que esto es para ti.

-¿he?, ¿para mí?... ¿qué es?

-a no se….pregúntale a tu amigue (amigo)…je je je.

Antes que fuera capaz de entregarle la nota a su consanguíneo, el autor se la quito de las manos, retirándose inexpresivo…

-esteeeeee…..no seas tímido…..mi hermano también quiere ir al baile contigo.

Antes de que McCormick, fuera capaz de celebrar….Kyle quien ayudaba al jardinero a cortar un árbol viejo, accidentalmente la hoja de su cierra eléctrica salió volando, cortando en dos al niño de parca anaranjada…Quien despertó en su cama, gritando de alegría…Esa noche Mysterion le daba golpes a las brabuconas que molestaron a Karen durante el día mientras él estaba en clase, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… lo cual resulto Aterrador….Más aterrador de lo que ya es en su usual seriedad…Kyle en su traje de héroe de modo confidente, se acercó a sus amigos también disfrazados de héroes…..

-¿ya vieron la cara que trae esta noche?, aterradora.

-el judío tiene razón, al piojoso el amor lo volvió psicópata….Ya era hora.

-vah…..solo está feliz, lo sabía...sabía que al final ese par encontraría el modo en que funcionara.

-No lo sé Stan….sabes que odio concordar con el culo gordo pero….no creo que este enamoramiento le haga bien… ¿ya olvidaron el palo que le puso en el culo al bravucón que se burló de la falda de Douchebag?, el tipo se le fisuro el ano, más de lo que se fisuro a Butters hoy.

-¿y?...solo está cuidando a su pareja, yo le derrame acido a en la cara a un tipo que dijo que Wendy era fea…Ni quiero recordar el acto digno de película gore, que hiso Craig cuando alguien hiso sentir mal a su novio….Tampoco lo que hiso Token…..dicen que la pobre chica que se burló de Nicole, nunca fue la misma después de "eso".

-mmmmm…yo le arranque la nariz con un cuchillo a quien llamo gorda a mi Heidi….es el amor. Cosa que un pelirrojo judío de mierda que jamás logra conseguir pareja, sería capaz de entender.

El pelirrojo dudando de las palabras del gordo del grupo de los populares, miro a Kenny….Mysterion…quien recupero su cara seria, depositando a las bravuconas en un contenedor de basura para luego empujarlo ya que el contenedor tenía rueditas, dejando que este cayera por la calle en bajada….

-tal vez tengan razón chicos…..creo que he exagerado sobre ken….mysterion.

* * *

Mientras tanto…...Esa noche Dovahkiin no podía dormir. Inexpresive (inexpresivo) miraba por su ventana, ignorando la voz de su progenitora pidiéndole a su progenitor que le dé más duro….Necesitaba pensar ya que últimamente sus planes no han salido es como si la locura y la estupidez de este pueblo…. como si fuera un ente maldito, confabulara en su contra…Tal vez si estuviera un género definido entre sus piernas…..Tal vez si fuera….No….desecho rápido la idea….Estaba segure (seguro) que sus versiones masculinas, femeninas y u otros géneros…Sin importar que su inclinación sexual sea asexual, heterosexual, homosexual, lésbico, bisexual, pansexual , en fin…..sin importar que sean arromanticos o no…sin importar su estrato social, región, nacionalidad, tono de piel…sea bueno, malo o neutral…Acabarían en la misma situación o en una parecida, gracias a la demencia de esta gente…Por lo que debe dejar de pensar en tonterías o acabara siendo….¿cómo se dice cuando una persona asexual tiene un noviazgo?...¿el novio?.¿La novia?...Vamos a agregarle una "e" al final de la palabra, como lo hace con la mayoría de las palabras, como en vez de "el o ella" "elle"…..

Dovahkiin/Douchebag/Horaculo…..tiene que encontrar una solución antes de ser "le novie" de McCormick...Eso si este pueblo de mentes ya consideran eso como un hecho.

(dedicado a **laura85535 y su hisotria de wattpad "conjunto de One-shots de un diabético y un pedorro" que inspiro este capitulo)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Horaculo/Dovahkiin/ Douchebag se levantó como siempre…. ¿echar una moneda para decidir falda o pantalón?, no sabía ¿cómo era el tema de la ropa para otras personas de "u otro género"', para "elle" la ropa solo era unos trozos de tela que evitaban que su preciado culo se enfriara….

Esta vez necesitaba todas sus neuronas ocupadas en un solo tema por lo que por inercia tomo los pantalones. El chico nuevo estaba tan concentrade (concentrado) que comió su cereal ignorando a sus padres que se le lanzaban piropos amorosos entre ellos y casi jura que su madre le insinuó a su padre algo de un látigo. Ese par entre el sexo y las drogas tanto ilícitas como legales, estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para evitar meterse en lo que le pasara…

Por lo que no debía preocuparse por ahora de que se metieran en sus asuntos, los secuestraran, los mataran y él se quedara sin dinero para pagar internet. Ahora que lo piensa cada vez que llega a casa sus padres siempre están sin importar la hora ¿su padre trabaja o recibe ayuda del gobierno con el dinero del seguro social?, realmente no importa mientras su celular continúe manteniendo su conexión. ..Aunque por dinero no debe preocuparse, la señora Cartman aun lo considera su chulo y de vez en cuanto le deja dinero….¿cómo es posible que lo considere chulo si solo repartió unas tarjetas de ella, a cambio de dulces durante una de las locuras de su juego de superhéroe?...

¿Y cuál era el tema que le mantenía concentrade?...Kenny McCormick…ese era el tema…..Necesitaba convencer a ese rubio de que "elle"(el) no era "le indicade "(el indicado) para el….Necesitaba un plan, una estrategia de batalla….¿y si le manda a la madre de cartman para que se la chupe?, como el rubio es sabido su gusto por el sexo…..El culo gordo de Eric se entera que fue Ojete quien la mando, se rompe su amistad, el rumor se extiende, el pueblo entero le deja de hablar….¡perfecto!

-(seguramente acusarían a la pobre mujer de pedofilia)

Como van las cosas en este pueblo, seguro que sería al chico nuevo al que acusarían de pedofilia y fomentar la prostitución….MMMMMM…internet gratis, una cama cerca del W.C. y una muralla entre él y la gente de south park…Es casi tan bueno como el hospital psiquiátrico, lo dejara como opción B…Eso no deja el hecho que el castaño necesitaba formar un plan, ya que el plan original con el diabético Scott no resulto….Caminando en dirección a casa de uno de sus vecinos…..Apenas se abrió la puerta…

 _-"MUAAAJJJJJJJJJJJJJ"_

Aparicio el profesor Caos…..quien tenía atados a Timmy y Jimmy en sus trajes de superhéroes…

-Llegas tarde héroe, muy pronto tus….. ¿He?

El ser de gigantesca maldad paro su tono teatral de villano, para leer un papel que le dio l"e impavide castañe" (el impávido castaño _)….."Necesito hablar con butters, es sobre su perro de peluche"_ , el rubio con capa fue a liberar al chico invalido de cabeza enorme en silla de ruedas y al chico en muletas…

-Tienen suerte héroes, por esta vez el profesor caos los deja libres. Solo por pena.

-¡Timmy!

-A….n…n…nosotros no…nos engañas….

Al súper villano le desagradaba tener que revelar su plan, debía hacerlo por un plan mayor….

-el perro de Stan está en mi patio…..en una caja de carton.

-es…es….

-créanme ahí está….no lo mate, solo murieron varios secuaces mexicanos que contrate al crear la trampa explosiva para el perro., que gracias a ustedes ni si quiera alcance a usar.

Mientras el par de héroes salía al patio a recoger al perro gay quien se apareaba con un conejo de peluche dentro de una caja…Con una carcajada subió el villano al segundo piso, bajando en cosa de segundos el tierno rubio butters, quien ya estaba recuperado de su lesión en el ojo y de su ano fisurado, ¿cómo es posible que la gente de este pueblo se cambien de ropa tan rápido?

-¿viste al profesor caos?... ¡es genial!.

Silencio…

-¿Vamos a mi habitación para poder hablar en privado?

Sin palabras/sin expresión, lo siguió hasta su habitación….Aceptando la tacita rosada con té que le ofrecían…Para luego ver al dueño de casa servirse té en su propia tasita rosada…

-¿y qué me dices?... ¿tienes información nueva sobre el paradero de mi perrito?, ¡hamburguesas!, espero que las Asiáticas no le hagan nada malo, aunque Wendy….digo…"call girl" me dijo que me mantendría informado, sé que estas tan preocupado como yo.

Silencio….

-ya veo amigue (amigo)…. (Sorbo)… ¿Qué es esto?

El ser sin expresión, le paso un papel que decía… _"háblame del Stan Team, su vida amorosa"._

-¿Para qué quieres?...ahhhhhhh…..es para obtener datos para tu cita con Kenny, tiene que salir perfecta o si no…glup…no quiero imaginarlo.

Que el rubio piense lo que quiera, cara de culo ha comenzado a jugar digamos "su propio juego"…..Para sobrevivir a este pueblo demente, necesita un plan…como siempre ha ocurrido en este lugar, día tras día…

-¿con quién comenzare?...Con Stan, ya que el team lleva su nombre...(sorbo)….Stan….es un llorón…(sorbo)…..….es súper sensible y súper celoso, creo que por eso es alcohólico como su papá….Wendy su chica, es tan celosa como el, aunque de temperamento fuerte.

MMMMM…. ¿celosos?...con razón terminan y vuelven tantas veces...veo que ambos tienen algo en común además del tono negro del pelo….

-Cartman nunca antes tuvo novia a excepción de Heidi…. (Sorbo)…..él siempre ha sido una gran persona, ahora lo es más cuando está cerca de su novia….Por cierto, él me recomendó un libro de Adolf Hitler llamado "mi lucha"… (Sorbo)…dice que es sobre ponis, ¿sabes dónde puedo comprarlo?... (Sorbo)…. ¿no?...bueno, les preguntare a mis padres.

MMMMM…así que el gordo castaño psicópata se calma cuando su tierna gorda de cabello ceniza está cerca, interesante….

-Kyle…..no le ha ido nada bien…. ¿sabías que antes salió con Bebe?...fue antes de Clyle llegara con sus zapatos…no resulto, dicen que ella buscaba algo menos nerd y más masculino, que le mirara el trasero de vez en cuanto sin llegar a ser un machista opresor…

MMM….el pelirrojo y la rubia con senos en desarrollo, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Es un buen dato a tomar en cuenta….

-…..también estuvo con una chica…Rebecca…sip….así se llamaba…Rebecca Cotswolds…una niña como de tu edad…(sorbo)….era una chica tímida y bien educada hasta que beso a Kyle y…se volvió una perra…se desapareció luego de un baile que organizamos….creo que ahora estudia en casa y volvió a ser tímida.

El villano le mostro unas fotos de una chica de cabello castaño ondulado….se mostraba como una chica correcta y refinada, el tipo de chica que la madre de Kyle aprobaría para él, según ha observado por su comportamiento….

-Ahora Kenny…..ya ha besado, lo digo por tu tema de ser labios vírgenes…..tuvo dos novias… ¿Qué es esto?

Otro papel de parte del chice _…" ¿con cuál tenía más química?"…._

-Tammy Warner….de quinto año…definitivamente, Kenny siempre decía que chupaba rico y tenía unos pechos deliciosos….era tan pobre como Kenny, por lo que Cartman siempre decía que ellos eran la pareja perfecta….

Esta vez le mostro una foto donde aparecía una chica de mirada libidinosa de 11 años, con polera(camiseta) roja con escote /cabello castaño con rayas…Ella sin pudor le miraba la entrepierna a Kenny y McCormick sin pudor le miraba los senos…¡Si tweek era el indicado para Craig!, ¡Nicole era la indicada para Token!, la tal Tammy es la indicada para ese lector de Playboy…¡ era tan obvio como que el profesor Garrison es un gay que odia a los gays!….Dovahkiin Gritaría de emoción si pudiera hablar y si las emociones no le duraran tan poco….

-…creo que terminaron por que Kenny se cansó de comprarle entradas para conciertos de música…. ¡Hamburguesas!, es mejor que te vayas amigue, esta es la hora en que me castigan.

Dejando al adorable niño con su juego de té, salió con una idea clara….Primero necesitaba mantener a la voz de la razón de los 4 locos, ocupado. Lo suficiente para que no intervenga en sus planes….Necesita al Judío atontado….sabia como…Gracias a las redes sociales…..comunicarse con la tal Rebecca, no fue difícil….

* * *

Rebecca Cotswolds estaba estudiando tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando sonó su celular…

-¿ha?...este número yo no lo conozco.

Con temor lo miro, ya que tenía prohibido mirarlo mientras estudiaba, armándose de valor miro su teléfono móvil viendo un mensaje….Era un número desconocido que decía _:" ¿quieres recuperar a Kyle?, besa a Scott el diabético"_ ….

-¿es una broma?, se ve que de mal gusto.

La castaña de cabello ondulado lo dudo un momento…. ¿besar a un chico que estaba por debajo de butters en la escala social? No le parecía ni apropiado ni una forma para que el judío vuelva a estar con ella….ella mando un mensaje al número desconocido: " _no me parece apropiado"_ ….A los pocos minutos recibió otro mensaje _"solo hazlo"._

-No lo creo…..aunque…

La tímida chica lo medito un segundo….Ya fue una perra una vez y ser de ese modo fue súper divertido además de excitante, una segunda vez no le hará daño…Digo, está encerrada en su casa sin nada mejor que hacer… ¿Qué tiene que perder?...

* * *

Al otro día….

-Estimados amigos y amigas…por promoción de Tacos Freeman, vengan por su folleto y su peluche del pez gay gratis…Gratis…..Tacos Freeman, el dios de los tacos….

El castaño pecoso se sentía avergonzado de tener que usar un traje de pez gay en medio del patio de la escuela….Ni modo, se comprometido con ayudar a repetir cosas del auspiciador del baile o mejor dicho Annie lo comprometió a hacerlo y no se podía echar para atrás….

-¿Por qué a mí?...soy amable y un caballero, debería ser cool…..ahhhhhhh…por lo menos en la entrada del baile solo tengo que entregar chapitas…

Scott se encontró de frente con una chica con falda larga inusual en esta escuela donde o usan mini falda o pantalones, esta chica lo miraba con timidez

-he….hola estimada dama, ¿quieres un peluche promocional del pez que gay que canta?

-esteeeeeeeeee…..yooooooo…

-¿si?

Sin perder tiempo Cotswolds se abalanzó sobre el….

 _-"¡HEY!..¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES CARAJO?!"_

Cuando vio al pelirrojo correr en hacia él, pensó que lo ayudaría a quitarse a la besadora…..En vez de eso le dio un derechazo…

-¡respeta a las mujeres hijo de puta!... ¿estás bien?

-si…..he…si eso creo…Gracias Kyle.

Apenas ella le dedico una dulce sonrisa, el judío se sonrojo hasta el punto que sus mejillas quedaron a tono con su cabello….

-¿quieres pasar el mal rato con una coca cola?

-si….si…me encantaría.

-Vamos, te invito una "ji ji"…Scott que pena siento por ti.

Dovah sonrió brevemente….El análisis psicológico de ese chico era correcto, seguía teniendo sentimientos por esa castaña….Douchebag por su adicción a ayudar. Ayudo a Scott a levantarse del suelo, quien fue corriendo a disculparse con la chica, ya que pensó que lo ocurrió debió ser su culpa y como el caballero que es no debe hacer malos actos con las damas. Ahora le castañe (el castaño), necesitaba ir al salón de quinto año para la segunda parte de su plan.

Sin notar que era seguide (seguido) por la hermanita de Kenny…

-¿El salón de Tammy Warner?...glup, debo ir a ver a mi hermano.

La pequeña de cabello rubio oscuro, sin dudarlo fue a buscar a su hermano quien se fumaba un porro junto a Stan, Cartman y Butters…

* * *

Mientras tanto…

Tammy Warner estaba recostada sobre una pared, leyendo distraída una PlayGirl, cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. No era extraño, ya que muchos chicos de su clase lo hacían, estaba segura que más de uno le había dedicado una masturbada en su honor. A diferencia de las otras chicas de quinto, a ella eso no le incomodaba. Esta vez se sentía observada pero esta vez era diferente a otras veces, alejando su mirada de las imágenes de musculosos sexys….

-¿Quién eres tú?.

Silencio…

-alguien tan jodidamente sexy con un culo de los dioses, no pudo habérseme pasado desapercibido…mmm…apuesto de que debes verte maravilloso en la ducha….mmmmm…aghhhh…esa imagen mental es mejor que uno de mis videos favoritos de "Xvideos"

Silencio….

\- ¡eres el chico raro que no habla!, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti. ¡¿Nos tomamos una foto?!...dicen que eres una eminencia en las redes sociales, ¡voy a tener millones de seguidores en Coonstagram!

¿Una selfie junto a la castaña con rayas?... ¿por qué no?...Horaculo obtiene lo que sea haciendo favores, con su mejor sonrisa, poso al lado de la chica de pronunciado escote quien estaba decidida a tocar ese trasero que la hacía babear….

-¿sabes precioso?...luego de la escuela podrías venir a mi casa….tomar algo, ir a mi habitación y ¿quién sabe?...

Silencio….

-¿te gustan mis tetas?...dicen que no tienes ni pija ni coño pero… _¿te gustaría experimentar?..._

-Silencio….

 _-_ si me dejas lamerte ese precioso culo, yo…

 _-"¡HMM…HMMMMMMMMMMM…!"_

El ex de Warner se apareció justo en ese momento…Parece que este pervertido viene por su pervertida….¡Gracias al cielo! El rubio cuyos alter egos eran Mysterion y la princesa Kenny, estaba tan enojado que sus "hm" no se entendían por lo ajustado que estaba su parca naranja cubriéndole la boca…Y eso que la gente entiende sus "hm"…El rubio enojado, al notar que no era entendido, se bajó la capucha de su parca…

-¡Cuando Karen me conto lo que ocurría, no podía creerlo!...¡sinvergüenza!...¡¿Cómo te atreves de aprovecharte de tan deliciosa e inocente criatura?!

Realmente parece que este pervertido viene por su pervertida….Douchebag esperaba impaciente el momento en que McCormick se le tire encima para darle un derechazo por tocar a la castaña con rayas en el cabello. Cosa que no demostró en sus signos faciales. El hecho de que Annie llegara a grabar el hecho con su cámara, mejoraba las cosas, pronto estaría en el Facebook de la escuela. El draco pensaba en eso, mientras el chico inmortal de 10 años se apuntó a si mismo…

-¡suéltalo puta!... ¡Ese culo es mío!, ¡yo lo vi primero!...Tranquile (tranquilo), yo te protegeré con mi vida de esa zorra desgraciada.

-Pues yo no vi que le disgustara.

¡¿PERDON?!...Espero que no sea lo que parece que es…..Con horror silencioso, vio a Tammy mirar a su ex con una mirada nada amigable…

\- ¿Qué me va a pasar si no dejo de tocarlo?... ¿mi ex travesti me va a pegar?..uyyyyy.."Que miedo"… ¡Ni con un puto vestido ni con los calzoncillos sobre los pantalones puedes conmigo!, ¡espero que tengas un porro, lo vas a necesitar después de esto!

Joder!, ¡se están peleando!, Tammy resulto nada de mala peleando: Después de pegarle un par de patadas en la entrepierna, hundirle las uñas en los ojos y golpearlo haciendo chocar su cabeza contra la pared hasta que los huesos que forman el cráneo tronaran…Para ese entonces una gran cantidad de personas habían reunido a ver la pelea…Como ya sabrán Stan y Kyle gritaron lo que para ese entonces seria sus "frases cliché"….

-¡OH DIOS MIO, TAMMY A MATADO A KENNY!

-¡BASTARDA! (¡HIJA DE PUTA!)

El rubio término en un chaco de sangre, que las ratas hicieron desaparecer… Warner herida, le dio una mira al "ojete", como deseando violarle ahí mismo…

-Ahora, ¿en que estábamos?... ¡Mierda!... ¡hijo de puta!...digo…..¡hija de puta!

Kenny…digo….."Princesa Kenny" interrumpió lanzando flechas desde una ventana. Warner se protegió moviéndose debajo de las mesas, para saltar arriba de la "princesa" directo a un charco de lodo…Annie emocionada, grabando grito: ¡pelea de perras!...Pronto todos apostaban sobre la ganadora, con Cartman controlando las apuestas…Tammy gano ya que le disparo con una pistola que llevaba escondida en su ropa interior….

-Listo ahora, culo dulce….¡¿nunca te cansas bastardo con la ropa interior en los pantalones?!

Dando paso al tercer Raund con Mysterion con movimientos agiles, intercambiando balazos entre ellos. Justo cuando las apuestas llegaban al límite, el cabezón consejero Señor Mackey, llego para separarlos mientras los apostadores se escabullían….

-MMMMM…OK….¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!...pelear es una mala forma de solucionar un conflicto, ¿sabeeeeeeeees?... ¡ambos a detención, ahora!

Dovahkiin/ Douchebag se quedó mirando con la cara impávida que le caracteriza, esta parte del plan no salió como esperaba. Que se pelearan por "elle" no era lo que quería. Necesitaba pensar, ir a un lugar donde la gente no quisiera hablarle. ….. ¡¿Ese lugar existe?! por aquí nunca lo dejan a solas, ¡joder!...Breve momento de pánico, una de las ventajas de tener emociones de corta duración….Ahora meditemos sobre el tema….Al parecer tiene toda una eternidad atrapade (atrapado) en un pueblo demente en lo que los asesinatos son normales, lleno de situaciones sin sentido…..¿morir?... El hecho de que el castaño cada vez que muere se tira un pedo volviendo un instante antes de su muerte, descarta cualquier intento de suicidio para poder librarse de estos…. ¿y si habla?, si esto es una serie rara de tv, si habla, con el tiempo quien lo dobla tendría que morir en algún instante y ahí lo matarían o lo harían desaparecer… ¿hablar?...no...Eso le es técnicamente imposible además con la fama que ha ganado seguramente cambiarían el doblador y ya…

 _-"tranquilo compañero, todo va estar bien…"_

Que el diabético le dé un abrazo, para "calmarlo" por considerarlo su amigo…No le ayudaba en buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pensar…Gracias al cielo. Eric Cartman con sus burlas constantes sobre la diabetes, lograron que el chico con menos popularidad en toda la escuela, se le quitara de encima para debatir con el gordo….El idiota, cuyo nombre era Dovahkiin pero nadie se molesta en recordarlo….tan impávido y sin emociones como llego, se fue a su casa…..

 _-"tranquilo amigo todo estará bien"._

O eso intento Butters llego a darle un abrazo, como una forma de por hacía decirlo "marcar territorio", ya que para este rubio Douchebag, solo tenía UN mejor amigo y ese era el.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de castigo…

Kenny…perdón…"Mysterion", estaba molesto sentado en una esquina del salón de castigo, mientras su ex mostrándole el dedo del medio, estaba sentada en la otra esquina.¡ Por Cthulhu! , ¡Cómo pudo follarce a esa zorra! Y para más remate que lo mato con una enfermedad de transmisión sexual durante su noviazgo, aunque la chupa como los dioses….Su padre se lo dijo….No mentira…lo único que le ha dicho sobre el tema, es que compre condones en gasolineras por que los McCormick somos un linaje de pobres y la gasolinera es el lugar más caro donde pueden comprar.

Que las Asiáticas en su teléfono le mandaran una imagen donde aparece su "amor" con un corazón verde de peo en una mano, tocando con su otra mano la aureola del rubio, dibujado por un tal" okanie", le ayudaba a McCormick pasar este mal rato...Tambien le ayudaba la imagen dibujada por un tal " frostedfflakes " en donde el aparece con su douchebag ambos disfrazados de superheroes, awwww el modo en que su "linde"(lindo)lo mira en el dibujo era precioso, la esperanza de que algun dia esa mirada fuera en la realidad le daba fuerzas...Eso junto a la dulce sonrisa de Karen quien lo espera afuera...su revista xxx nueva y una botella de wisky, cortesía de Stan por ayudarlo a elegir un ramo de flores para una cita con Wendy...tener un amigo alcohólico, si sirve.

 ** _Por si se lo preguntan, "okanie" y" frostedfflakes " no son personajes de south park ni una invención mía Resulta que es una de las pocas personas que dibuja sobre esta pareja y por eso lo agregue, según lo que vi en buscando imágenes en google)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Días después….Luego de sobrevivir a un juego de vaqueros contra indios con armas de verdad….

 _-"¿más alitas, amorcito?"_

Pasitas, el restaurante con chicas de 10 años en tanga…Donde las meseras aun lo miran feo, porque durante el último juego de súper héroe, sacara a su cliente estrella o sea Clyde Donovan, del local antes de que ellas fueran capaces de usar sus encantos para que gastara más en este local.

-Hm, si se te antoja más alitas o nuestro especial de este mes, me silvas. ¿De acuerdo cariñito?

La camarera, se alejó dejándolo a solas con sus alitas de pollo, uniéndose al resto de camareras quienes "Mimaban" al novio de Bebe para que pidiera otra limonada….Pasitas, el lugar perfecto para estar a solas….

-"Annie escribió en Facebook que te vio entrar aquí…"

¡¿Bebe?!, ¡¿qué hacia ella aquí?!...Sin siquiera pedir permiso, la inteligente rubia se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro con cara preocupada….

-Sé que últimamente hemos estado distantes pero créeme, si necesitas algo, yo estaré aquí….Lo sé, lo que Tammy hiso…..defiendo que las mujeres deben tomar las riendas del mundo pero ella…. ¡HIJAS DE PUTA!... ¡clyde suelta a esa golfa!

-¡PERO MI VIDA, SON SOLO AMIGAS!... ¡NO ES MI CULPA SER TAN SEXY!

El casi gordo castaño salió corriendo perseguido por la rubia de largo cabello ondulado….Dovah quedo sole(solo)…Por 5 minutos. Pronto llego Nicole, quien también se sentó sin pedir siquiera permiso, la afroamericana lo abrazo. ¿Acaso nunca lo van a dejar solo?

-Escuche lo que paso….el modo en que Kenny te defendió arriesgándose a quedarse en detención, fue como sacado de una película romántica…..tan triste y heroico….shitf…..es tan conmovedor.

Silencio….

-…puedes llorar si quieres, no te criticare….lloraremos juntos…BUAAAAAAAA.

La novia de Token parecía más afectada que el mismísimo Douchebag, quien para su pesar tuvo que aguantar en silencio a esa romántica emocionada llorando en su hombro...Token quien también había tenido la idea de consolar al castaño, vio confundido a su novia….

-¿Nicole?, ¿Qué te pasa?

-E..a…a….S…BUUUUUUUUA.

-¿Qué?... ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa Douchebag?

Por respuesta obtuvo silencio, llevando a su novia hacia el baño para que se calmara. En ese instante llego Heidi….

-Perdona a mi caramelito por hacer apuestas por la pelea entre Kenny y Tammy, sé que puede parecer un "tontito" a veces. En el fondo es bueno, lo sé.

¿Tontito?, esa no sería exactamente la palabra indicada para definir a ese gordo castaño…La chica gorda de cabello color ceniza, puso sobre la mesa una caja de chocolates…

-Lo convencí de darme el dinero para comprarte algo que te ayude a superar el dolor. Si puedo hacer más solo dímelo. Tengo que irme le prometí a Rebecca que convencería a sus padres de dejarla volver a estudiar en la escuela.

¿Dolor?, ¿cuál dolor? La película que esos dementes tiene en la cabeza, seguramente aparece "elle"(el) como una "pobre e indefensa criatura"…. ¡si es el más poderose (poderoso) de la escuela!, se ha defendido sole (solo) más veces de las que puede recordar….Apenas la gorda con sombrero se alejó, llego un rubio tembloroso dejando un café sobre su mesa…

-agh….entiendo lo que estás pasando, Craig pasa mucho en detención….agh… es mi receta especial. Te hará bien. De…Debo volver a la cafetería, nos vemos.

El abraso de Tweek le dio antes de irse, dejo en claro, que en este pueblo de dementes, les es imposible comprender lo que "asexual aromantico" significa….Unas mesas más allá vio a Scott, el eterno impopular, si fuera capaz de sentir algo sentiría envidia por lo solo que logra estar….El castaño diabético se veía tan triste, el sí que necesitaba que lo animaran…Por lo que sin palabras le dejo sobre la mesa el café junto a la caja de chocolates…

-gracias compañero, es justo lo que necesitaba.

Silencio…

\- no es por ser desagradecido pero hm, soy diabético y los chocolates….

Sin palabras, "Ojete" se llevó la caja, pagando las alitas de pollo que gracias a las "visitas inesperadas" ni si quiera llego a probar…Ignorando la foto de senos que Tammy le acababa de enviar a su celular (lo cual según ha escuchado, esta chica castaña con rayas le ha mandado a casi toda la clase de quinto año) , salió con una bolsa de alitas y unos chocolates…Necesita concentrarse, pensar en un modo de unir a Tammy con el rubio inmortal…..Maldición, lo que le faltaba, Stan, Wendy, kyle y Rebecca a la vuelta de la esquina de Pasitas…

-Hola douche, leímos en Facebook que estabas aquí y…..

-Lo que Stan trata de decir, es que vinimos a decirte que no te preocupes por Kenny….la ha pasado peor.

-Hm…..sabes yo no conozco tanto a Kenny y casi no hablo con Stan y Wendy perooooo…debes creerle a Kyle….él no es de esas personas…que bueno…

Le nueve sin palabras/sin expresión se alejó dejando al cuarteto solo….

-Pobre, el nuevo se ve desvatade (desvatado), de verdad lo entristeció que Kenny fuera a la detención.

-Arghhhhhh…. ¡hasta cuando Stan!, ¡cuando vas a aceptar que es imposible que sienta algo por Kenny!... ¡es asexual arromantico!

-¿de nuevo con la intolerancia?, ¡Ay Wendy, que pena me das!

-Pero yo….Agh…..no tengo ganas de discutir, entremos por alitas.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

-¿y para que me preguntas McCormick?, ya has tenido noviazgos antes. Deberías saber ¿Qué hacer cuanto tu pareja esta triste?

-Lo se….pero no me contesta los mensajes, no me habla….

-¿y?...todos saben que no habla….hm…. ¿por qué mierda me molestas con tus mierdas?

-Porque eres el único que tiene una pareja jodidamente complicada.

-¡Jodete!

-¡pero es cierto!

-¡Jodete por mil McCormick!

Craig sin dudarlo lo mostro el dedo del medio al chico de parca anaranjada, ¿Quién se cree que es para hablar de ese modo de su "honey" en su casa?.….

-Hm….como sea. Eres un idiota McCormick.

El chico de cabello negro con gorro azul, soltó un bufido de desagrado…..Solo no lo hecha a patadas, porque es cierto. Tener una relación con tweek con sus trancas y su habilidad de volver el más pequeño problema en algo complicadísimo, no era precisamente "un paseo en el parque"….

-Solo….se paciente, mantén la calma, hazle saber que siempre estarás ahí para cuidarlo….."Cuidarla"…"cuidarle" o como sea que se diga….Y hazle saber a la golfa de Tammy que ese culo es tuyo.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-¿Cómo que puede?...la tengo… No importa si necesitas torturarla, quemarla, golpearla o cortarle la cabeza para lograr que le quede claro tanto a ella como al mundo entero...De preferencia antes del baile…

-¡Joder!, debo irme…tengo que ir a buscar a Karen a un cumpleaños de una de sus amigas.

-Sí, vete que tengo cosas mejores que hacer….y recuerda…cuida a tu "honey" y rómpele la maldita cabeza a quien se interponga.

Luego de recibir los consejos románticos de craig Tucker, se fue pensando ¿si debería hacer sentir mejor a su "amorcito" o ir por un martillo para darle en la cabeza a la zorra de su ex?

-mmmmmmmm….. ¿Tal vez Mysterion deba ir a hacerle una visita?...Nah…Mysterion es un ejemplo a seguir, si lo hago…si lo hace, Karen se decepcionaría.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar….

-"¿Qué?... ¿Dónde carajo estoy?"

Warner se sentía mareada…En un instante estaba en una fiesta con litros de alcohol en su casa y ahora estaba atada de pies y manos en una silla…Lo último que recordaba era haber salido al patio para vomitar ya que su WC se había tapado….

-¿he?... ¿No recuerdo haber aceptado participar en sadomasoquismo?

-"Konichiwa!"

De entre las sombras salieron las Asiáticas…..a la ex de Kenny no la asusto…Todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de ser unas locas del yaoi, eran inofensivas…

-Si quieren que les ayude a tomar fotos a Tweek y Craig….vienen tarde, termine con Kenny hace muchooooo…por lo que perdí el contacto con….

Ellas se hicieron a un lado, dando paso a una chica con cintillo de orejas de gato…Su líder…

-Te equivocas, esto no tiene que ver con nuestro amado "creek". Es sobre Dovahkiin-San y tú ex…..queremos que te alejes.

-¿Quién es Dovahkiin?

-¡el chico nuevo!...¡Douchebag!

-Aaaaaahhh….¡el callado!...jodanse, hace años que no me encuentro un culo tan bueno, no lo dejo ni aunque el cielo se caiga sobre mi cabeza.

-¿estas segura?

Tammy las miro desafiante, no existía nada que ellas le pudieran hacer para que ella desistiera…

-¿o que me van a hacer?... ¿Un bukake?

La líder en japonés ordeno a una de sus seguidoras tráerle un estuche, dentro traía un cuchillo, que la líder tomo acercándose a uno de los dedos de Warner…

-¡¿Qué carajo van a hacer con eso?!...¡esperen!... ¡esperen!... ¡NOOOOOOO!

* * *

Al otro día….

Horaculo/Dovahkiin/ Douchebag estaba paseando por el pasillo de la escuela, por….No tener nada mejor que hacer durante el recreo, cuando Annie se le acercó….

-Hola idiota, ¿ya viste a Tammy?...dicen que se lastimo un dedo intentando una maniobra sexual arriesgada con cuchillos.

Silencio…..

-Lo sé, es una locura…hasta el momento ni Wendy…digo…Ni "call girl" lo ha logrado desmentir y ella lo averigua todo por ser una hacker en redes sociales.

Solo por una breve curiosidad, le castañe (el castaño), dejo a la aspirante de actriz sola….En el salón de quinto no encontró a Warner, paso la mayor parte del recreo ignorando peticiones de cosas hasta encontrarla…..La castaña con rayas en el cabello, estaba con una mano vendada, fumando nerviosa…

-¡No…..no!…. ¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡por lo que más quieras!...ellas…ellas….están locas…no van a dejar que su "shippeo"…su "shipping"…. ¡Tengo que irme!

Impávido miro a la ex del ser humano inmortal, alejarse a su salón como si el diablo en persona la siguiera….Ahora Dovah comprende, el significado del dedo junto a la patita de peluche del perro de Butters, que recibió esta mañana….¿qué dijeron los padres de Dovahkiin?...Nada, estaban demasiado ocupados planeando su vida sexual como para darse cuenta. Esta situación como todo lo que ocurre en este pueblo del infierno, estaba llegando a límites en que comienzan a caer partes del cuerpo humano….

¿La clase en el cuarto grado?...Ni si quiera escucho….Algo sobre un debate de feminismo contra machismo que su profesor inicio por aburrimiento, con Wendy y Cartman como principales debatientes… Ni le importo ni puso atención, su intelecto estaba ocupado en encontrar una solución a su problema…Ni se inmuto cuando la defensora del feminismo y el defensor del machismo intentaron que eligiera un lado, ni cuando ambos se pusieron a pelear, acabando con Testaburger sacándole un diente a golpes a Eric…El idiota solo quería ir a casa para poder seguir pensando, sin mirar a nadie se levantó de su lugar apenas la campana sonó…

-"Agh….lo siento Craig, no quería hacerlo discúlpame….agh….¡tu ropa!...esta ,esta…."

Pasando cerca de Tweek con su novio, el rubio adicto a la cafeína parecía que le estaba a punto de dar un infarto por derramar una…. ¡así es UNA! gota de café en el abrigo azul de su novio, quien tranquilamente trataba de calmarlo….

-Nah….no es nada.

-¡¿Cómo que no es nada?!...agh….yo no….¡es mucha presión!...

Dovah no le gusta ni le disgusta el Yaoi, en realidad no le gustaba nada a excepción de su celular y le era imposible comprender ¿Por qué todos veían tiernos a ese par?…..Sin embargo, ver a ese rubio que actuaba como si el universo se cayera a pedazos, era un espectáculo, que lo distrajo ,chocando sin querer contra de…¡¿Kenny?!, ¡Este adicto al sexo se le aparece hasta en la sopa!...Wendy al verlo cerca del "sin género", se acercó corriendo, a pesar de que le molestaban los moretones en las piernas por la pelea… El rubio por su ajustada parca se le veía los ojos, sin embargo algo en su actitud se notaba que sonreía….

-Hola Wendy, luego te devuelvo el libro de biología….

-No es eso, es sobre…..MMMMMMMMMM.

El hippie de su novio, cansado de su "intolerancia", fue a callarla con un beso, apenas ella se libró del beso, él con un paño con cloroformo se la llevo, cargándola con ayuda de Kyle. Dejando a los "novios" a solas….

-¿he?...eso fue raro…..en fin…. ¿Cómo has estado?

Silencio…

-lo se….sé que hemos estado distantes últimamente, no es que te descuide….es solo….

El castaño de "u otro género" impávido le mostro una foto en su celular, una que bajo del Facebook de Warner…Una foto antigua de su tiempo de noviazgo. En donde ella aparecía junto con Kenny con una frase escrita con corazoncitos…"Hoy con gusto comprobé que mi chico tiene la legendaria Berga gigante de los McCormick. Love for ever Babe"

-Con eso era lo que te ha estado molestando….

Antes de que Dovahkiin/ Douchebag fuera capaz de entregarle en un papel o mandarle por msn "ella es la indicada para ti, yo no te amo y jamás te amaré"... McCormick lo abraso…

\- eso fue en el pasado….tu eres mi corazón. Te amo….mi corazón, mis labios y mi pene son tuyos.

Por 5 minutos sintió vergüenza al ver que mucha gente los miraba haciendo un "AWWWWWWWWWWWW"…Excepto la novia de Marsh, quien inconsciente babeaba por efecto del cloroformo, Rebecca que por pudor evitaba mirar y Tammy quien estaba más concentrada en evitar estar cerca de las asiáticas que de cualquier otra cosa….

-Yo te quiero Douchebag, eres….eres mi vida, a quien quiero proteger… solo tus labios quiero besar, solo tu pecho me interesa tocar y me masturbo pensando en ti, excepto cuando miro mis revistas.

El culo gordo saco un pañuelo para sonarse con un pañuelo que su novia le dio…

-Awwwww…eres tan tierno mi caramelito Eric…Awwww… ¿tú te masturbas pensando en mí?

-Siempre…Si fueras puta, para mi serias la puta mayor.

-Awwwww…Eric….. ¡Eres tan dulce!

Dovahkiin deseaba poder lanzar a McCormick directo a los pechos de Warner para que los pervertidos se reconciliaran…Pero… ¡whao!, este inmortal tiene fuerza cuando se lo propone, debe estar realmente emocionado por tenerle (tenerlo) abrazado de ese modo…Mientras su ex se escabullía temerosa de perder otro dedo… Horaculo/Dovahkiin/ Douchebag necesitaba un modo de unir a ese par de pervertidos ¡pero ya!... ¿Acaso el culo gordo acaba de llamar puta a su novia y esta lo encontró dulce?, solo en este pueblo. El "New Kid" tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que McCormick se cansara de abrazar….Media hora de escuchar "AWWWWWWW"….de parte de su "público", la vergüenza que le llegaba de a ratos, ya que sus emociones eran limitadas….De vez en cuanto le provocó un sonrojo, al verlo el rubio soltó una ricita….encontraba adorable la "timidez" de su "corazón"….

-¡eres muy linde (lindo)!, ¡eres la cosa más linda de este mundo!

Media hora de "AWWWWWWW" de todos incluso los góticos estaban enternecidos…La rubia tono oscuro de la pequeña McCormick lloraba como si presenciara su boda en vez de un simple abrazo…Hasta que Wendy recobro el conocimiento, sabía que cada hueso feminista de su cuerpo estaba en contra de lo que iba a hacer para liberar a su amigo asexual confidente….

-¡MIREN UNA PROFESORA CON LAS TETAS AL AIRE!

Ese instante de descuido tanto del "publico" como del abrazador, fue suficiente para que Dovah superara la vergüenza, tirándose un peo (pedo) lo suficientemente potente para que la escuela entera se quedara tosiendo mientras salía….Por un instante vio a Timmy vomitando junto a Annie mientras Jimmy estaba desmayado, resiviendo el vómito en el pecho…..

* * *

Una vez en casa, una de las asiáticas le mando un msn "busca en google dovahkiin x Kenny o kenny x new kid "…..Ignorando los gemidos de su madre, fue a su computadora…..Para su desagrado silencioso, ¡existía gente dibujando sobre ellos!...Las Asiáticas le mandaron un msn para que viera en "tumblr"( una página que permite publicar textos, imágenes, vídeos, enlaces, citas y audio) ,que buscara ahí "south park Dovahkiin" Que se fijara en un tal" okanie", quien parecía gustarle la pareja de Tweek y Craig, la pareja no canon de Stan y Kyle…y por ultimo….

-(tiene que ser una broma)

Imágenes de su persona en actitud amorosa junto al rubio…No tenía nada en contra de la o el tal "Okanie", tampoco de la gente que dibujaba a su persona siendo hombre o mujer….¡Pero las Asiaticas con sus mensajitos del tipo "para que te inspires"!, ¡están llegando demasiado lejos!. Definitivamente necesita unir a Tammy con Kenny, pero ¿Cómo?

El hecho de que Kenny le dedicara por Facebook la canción "Heart with your name on it de New Medicine" con imágenes de corazoncitos, no ayudaba en su cometido…."Elle" tenía que encontrar el modo de alejarlo, mientras tuviera la "situación controlada"…y con eso me refiero a que sus padres no se enteren….Oh ya puede imaginarlo….Su madre quien sin importar lo que elija en la vida o su nula voz, siempre apoyándolo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja…..Su padre tal vez lo critique o tal vez lo reciba con los brazos abiertos…Solo sabe que mientras ellos continúen en su cuarto, todo estará bien.

Necesita un plan de ataque…..Un modo de que Kenny acabe entre los pechos de Tammy….Ya que para el chico nuevo, ella es ideal para el rubio….Un rubio que soporta el dolor a diario, un rubio con un gigantesco corazón que daría lo que fuera por sus amigos y siempre sonríe….Un rubio que se pone un vestido para poder jugar con su hermanita y que se pone la ropa interior sobre los pantalones para protegerla, darle confianza y ser su guía moral…..Un rubio que si no usara la capucha ajustada de su parca, las chicas lo perseguirían con las hormonas al límite…..Un rubio que sin importar que no le hable o que lo ignore o que no demuestre ninguna emoción, está dispuesto a darle su corazón en bandeja de plata.

Para "le castañe" (el castaño) era obvio que su persona no era la indicada, ni para él ni para nadie en el universo, ni le interesaba serlo. Solo desearía que el sensible Stan,(que es tan sensible que si llega a tener hijos con Wendy, quien tendría depresión post parto seria el) el nerd Kyle y el psicópata de Eric…..¡dejaran de apoyar al inmortal en esto!. …¡ellos y su maldito" bromance" le joden cada jugada!..¡Ni emparejando a Kyle logro que por lo menos el judío no se metiera!...¡resulto que con o sin pareja este grupo de dementes mantiene su" bromance" intacto!...¡¿y por qué demonios piensan que necesita que lo cuiden?!, solo porque según las Asiáticas el tendría el papel de "pasive"(pasivo), todo se olvidaron de su poderoso poder anal….¡pueden besar su asexual , "u otro género" e inexpresivo trasero!

-(necesito descansar, mañana pensare en otra estrategia)

Que recién anocheciera no le importo, rápidamente se puso su mameluco rojo y se metió en la cama….Ignorando que desde las penumbras Mysterion lo observaba….Ahora tenía a alguien más que cuidar además de Karen y no le importaba, solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien antes de ir a patear vagos.

Al notar que su "corazón" estaba mal tapado, en silencio abrió la ventana ignorando los gemidos de la habitación contigua. Lo tapo, le dio un beso en la mejilla e igual de silencioso que llego se fue.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

"Ojete" mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, esperando que al abrirlos ya no se encontrara en South Park y todo lo que ha vivido se trate de una pesadilla….

Horaculo/Dovahkiin/ Douchebag espero en vano, al abrir sus parpados de su inexpresivo rostro, se encontraba en la misma habitación de siempre….Afuera se escuchaba al Pez Gay en un auto promocionando a punta de megáfono, su participación en el baile de cuarto grado como presentador…. ¡como si fuera a presentar los Oscar en vez de animar un baile de niños de 10 años!... ¿Era un Auto donde iba?...en realidad era una calesa (carruaje de cuatro ruedas) tirada por el "ayudante voluntario" del evento, el pobre de Scott quien hacia el papel del caballo o mula….El pobre castaño pecoso pronto tendrá que ponerse comer y ponerse insulina después de esto, eso sí sobrevive a tirar de la calesa por el pueblo entero. … Annie se ha ganado un pequeño lugarcito en el infierno por proponer a ese pecoso para la tarea…

Le castañe tapándose su almohada para anular el escándalo que se producía afuera, volvió a cerrar los ojos, deseando que esta vez sí se despierte en otro lugar, donde sea menos aquí….lejos de este pueblo demente, su escuela demente y su baile demente cada vez más cercano a realizarse….Luego de unos minutos se quitó la almohada, nada ganaba con eso…

 _-"Cariño, el desayuno se enfría…."_

La voz de su madre…..Le recordaba que abajo sus padres con amor le preparaban el desayuno, unos panqueques llenos de amor, miel y "la medicina"…. ¿qué era lo que ellos llamaban "la medicina"?... ¿cómo saberlo?...durante su tiempo huyendo del tipo malo que lo perseguía, sus padres lo llevaron a distintos psicólogos que sin dudarlo le recetaron todo tipo antipsicóticos, antidepresivos, en fin….La respuesta para su mutismo e inexpresión era un píldora, siempre era un píldora…Seguramente ahora sus padres deben tener su propia receta…..El ser de "u otro género" se levantó bostezando en silencio, quedarse mirando el techo nunca lo ayudo a solucionar sus problemas….Necesitaba comer para mantener a su cerebro y su esfínter funcionando correctamente para encontrar la forma de unir a ese par de pervertidos de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto en el comedor….

La madre de Dovahkiin servía los panqueques recién hechos sobre la mesa, luego de espolvorearle el "ingrediente especial" para su "niño especial"….

-"conejito de abrazos", faltan las servilletas.

-ya las traigo "conejita de abrazos".

La mujer de cabello ondulado castaño soltó una risita….Desde que llegaron a este maravilloso pueblo, la relación con su marido igual de castaño que ella, ha mejorado bastante, el ya no se droga y ella ya no toma vivo tinto para ahogar sus penas….Excepto en la "reunión de damas del pueblo", donde ahí es para divertirse…Ella feliz terminaba de poner los platos con panqueques mientras su marido colocaba las servilletas, para luego darle una leve palmadita en el trasero….

-Ji ji Ji ji… ¡fresco!

-no me llames así, llámame así luego de que subamos…ahí vas a ver lo "fresco" que soy.

-¿quieres que te pongas las esposas de nuevo, en la ducha de nuestro baño?

-Yo había pensado que en el sótano para variar…pero si quieres….

-Tontito…..eres un picaron…ji ji… ¿Por qué será que aún no baja?…. ¡cariño los panqueques se enfrían!

-debe estar con agotado, luego de tanto jugar con sus amigos, jugar con niños en vez de pasarse todo el día en la computadora, como un desadaptado social….¡dios que gran cambio ha tenido! …..el aire puro junto al ejercicio le ha sentado de maravilla.

-Sii….se ve tan contente (contento) y con mucha energía…el consejero escolar, el…¿Cómo se llamaba?...ah sí, el Sr. Mackey dice que se ha vuelto más asertive (asertivo)

-Lo admito, al principio tenía mis dudas de mudarnos a este pueblito perdido en las montañas, pero "conejita de abrazos", al ver lo bien que le hace a nuestro retoño, me alegro muchísimo haber venido.

\- buenos amigos y vecinos…..era justo lo que nuestra familia necesitaba.

-Sip….solo si nuestro retoño tuviera una preferencia romántica definida, sería perfecto….

-¡"conejito de abrazos" no comiences con lo mismo"!...nuestra bendición asexuada de "u otro género" es perfecte (perfecto) tal como es…. ¿qué importa que nunca se enamore, le interese el sexo o nos dé nietos?...aunque admito que si "elle" (el) me hubiera dado la esperanza de tener algún día, un par nietos tan adorablemente callados e inexpresivos como el, no me quejaría…. Como sea, nuestro Dovahkiin es perfecto.

-Sí que lo es…..oye "oye conejita", ya que nuestro retoño se está demorando en bajar, que tal un "rapidito".

-¿aquí?, ¿ahora?, ya no somos unos adolescentes como para hacerlo sobre la mesa. Nuestro "hije"(hijo) nos va a ver.

-¿Por qué no?, estamos en nuestra casa, nuestro bebé se está demorando en bajar, ya sabes lo bueno para cagar que es, se demorara por horas además somos súper silenciosos.

El "conejito" tomo a la "conejita" de la cintura, listo para desabrocharle la camisa con los dientes como cuando comenzaron a salir….Cuando unos pasos los alertaron que su retoño bajaba por las escaleras….La pareja rápidamente se sentó en su respectivo lugar, viendo llegar a su insensible descendencia, tomar su lugar en la mesa….

-buenos días cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

Por respuesta a su madre, solo obtuvo silencio…

-me alegro….ya comete tu desayuno que se está haciendo tarde.

Le podían apodar "idiota" pero no lo era, el castaño sabía perfectamente lo que ese par estaba a punto de hacer en la mesa… ¡cielos!, ese par haría que el mayor de los pervertidos o sea McCormick se ponga rojo de vergüenza. ..O tal vez el puesto de mayor de los pervertidos sea de Tammy Warner…en realidad entre el rubio y la castaña de cabello rayado están empatados en esa área. ….Solo miren a sus padres, el modo en que disimuladamente su madre juega con los botones de su camisa, mientras su padre disimuladamente le mira los senos…Si quería un ejemplo de ¿Cómo serían Kenny y Tammy casados? Ahí lo tiene en vivo y en directo…El festival de miradas, fue interrumpido por el celular de dovah, quien recibió una mirada de disgusto de parte de su progenitor…

-ya te dije retoño, que no mires el celular en la mesa.

-tu padre tiene razón cariño, estamos desayunando.

¿Por qué será que nunca dicen su nombre?...Ignorando a sus consanguíneos miro el mensaje _…"te estoy esperando afuera"..._ ¿Kenny está afuera?, ¡demonios!...rápidamente le contesto _"¿Por qué no te vas como siempre con tu Team?"_ …recibiendo otro mensaje _"Stan tomo mucho vino tinto con su papá y está pasando la "pálida" antes de salir, Wendy ira con él, Kyle está desayudando en casa de Rebecca intentando agradar a sus padres, el culo gordo fue con Heidi a rescatar a Butters de los zombies de los dueños de Instagram, por lo que la señora Cartman los ira a dejar"….."Vamos corazón, ábreme la puerta, Karen se muere de ganas de conocer a mis suegros"_ … ¡¿SUS SUEGROS?! , ¡Hijo de puta, ya actúa como si estuvieran en camino a casarse! .Le castañe no grito pero su breve impresión en sus impávidas facciones, fue suficiente para hacer el efecto que provocaría un grito….

-¿te sientes bien cariño?, ¿es indigestión o te arde el trasero de nuevo?

-te lo dije "conejita", sabía que tantos peos (pedos) le harían daño. Iré por el ungüento.

Mientras su padre subía al baño del segundo piso por el ungüento para el ardor anal, comenzaron a tocar la puerta, su madre al escuchar el golpeteo se levantó a abrir la puerta….el New Kid hubiera intentado detenerla….

 _-"HM….HM…HM….."_

Si desde una ventana una de las asiáticas apareciera brevemente con Tammy amordazada con un cuchillo sobre la carótida de esta….Horaculo intentado abrir la boca para hablar…nada…. ¡demonios!, necesitaba concentrarse demasiado para lograr sonido….Su madre a medio camino se dio la vuelta, intuyendo que su descendiente trataba de decirle algo….

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

El impávido castaño de "u otro género" apunto a la ventana, en vez de Tammy y compañía, había una mariposa y una pequeña mancha de sangre que la señora de la casa ignoro…

-Oh cariño, eres tan tierne (tierno), si quieres puedes levantarte a tomarle una foto mientras Mami va a abrir la puerta….si cariño, si….a Mami también le gustan las mariposas.

La mujer al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos niños…Uno era un chico o eso ella pensó, al ver a la criatura cubierta por entero de una parca anaranjada, acompañado de un niñita de cabello rubio oscuro abrazada a una muñeca mal trecha….

-hm...hmmm…hmmmmmm..hm…..hm….hm.

-¿he?, ¿me podrías repetir lo que dijiste dulzura?

-hermano, creo que la mamá del chico nuevo, aun no aprende a interpretarte con tu capucha puesta.

Apenas la capucha fue bajada, la madre del draco se encontró con un muchachito de cabello rubio claro desordenado de sonrisa angelical y ojos azules marinos alegres, a ella le pareció un jovencito bastante dulce y agradable.

Como cada vez que podía, Kenny se aprovechaba de su baja estatura para verles los senos a las mujeres. No eran enormes sin embargo no eran pequeños, eran firmes y bien formados a diferencia de las mamás de otros niños….El inmortal no sabe si su "corazón" tendrá senos o no pero si los llega a tener, ojala que sean como los de sus mamá, ¡qué diablos!, con o sin tetas igual lo iba a tocar….cuando llegue el momento….

-Hola Señora, ¿esta Douchebag?

-¿Douchebag?, lo siento corazoncito aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre.

\- Esteeeee….mi hermano se refiere a….

En ese instante los hermanos McCormick se miraron al darse cuenta, que ninguno sabia el nombre del chice (chico) castaño….¡Demonios!, Stan lo averiguo y se los dijo….¿cómo era?, era algo con "D"…Kenny recuerda que El profesor Garrison cuando leyó por primera vez en la lista aquel nombre en lugar de nombrarlo, dijo que era un nombre ridículo, algo así como "mata dragones"…¡Oh carajo eso no lo lleva a nada y la señora da la impresión de estar a punto de cerrarles la puerta!...

-Niños, creo que les dieron mal la dirección….

-No, no, no, no…espere señora, soy Kenny McCormick y ella es mi hermana Karen, vivimos en la misma cuadra.

¿McCormick?...Eso le recuerda a la dueña de esta casa, que en la última "reunión de damas", en la que ella ofreció su hogar para conocer a las madres de los compañeritos de curso de su "hije"(hijo) , una de las señoras se apellidaba McCormick, una pelirroja que apestaba a marihuana con cerveza ,quien ebria hasta las orejas aseguraba que de tanto parir los músculos de su vagina eran firmes e intento que la señora Black le apretara las tetas para ver si tenía mastitis….

-¿Son amiguitos de mi Dovahkiin? , ¿Van en el mismo grado?

-En realidad Señora, mi hermano es el que va en el mismo grado y él es su….

Antes de que Karen fuera capaz de completar la frase, Dovahkiin salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo con su mochila puesta, agarrando del brazo a Kenny alejándolo mientras Karen los seguía…Necesitaba proteger a sus padres de la locura que ocurría a su alrededor o se quedaba sin plan de internet, ya que los padres muertos no pagan cuentas…

-ay estos niños, ni si quiera tuve tiempo de hornearles unas galletas…mi "conejito de abrazos" tiene razón, este pueblito le ha hecho muy bien…"conejitoooooo", nuestro nene ya se fue, ve a buscar mi látigo….

La señora de la casa cerró la puerta con mirada coqueta, lista para otra tarde de "diversión familiar"…Mientras el nuevo continuaba jalando del brazo al chico de parca anaranjada. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tuvo agarrado aquel brazo?... ¿Importaba?, solo quería alejar a ese rubio alias "princesa Kenny" alias "Mysterion", de sus padres….

 _-"hm, corazón, se me está entumeciendo el brazo"._

Apenas escucho la voz del rubio al que venía jalando del brazo, lo soltó….Este se subió la capucha para luego sobarse el brazo adolorido.

-hermano, tu suegra es súper dulce….Mami y ella se van a llevar súper bien.

-sip, fue una lástima que no lograra hablar con mi suegro…..será para otra ocasión.

¿Otra ocasión?, existe una mayor probabilidad de que una de las tetonas en las revistas xxx que le encanta leer, se mude con él para mamársela todos los días, antes de que eso ocurra…

-auch…corazón, no me molesta que me tomes de la mano, para la próxima avísame antes…no se…hazme una mueca o algo….auch…mi brazo duele jodidamente.

-¿estás bien hermano?

-sip, no te preocupes…..es solo que mi corazón, es exageradamente apasionade (apasionado) y un poquito torpe al querer tomarme de la mano.

¡¿Qué le quiso tomar de la mano?!...la breve ira que sintió fue suficiente para lo que va a ocurrir a continuación...Cara de culo apenas lo pensó, cuando empujo al rubio a la calle siendo arrollado por un camión de basura, siendo rematado por la calesa tirada por Scott…Karen grito con horror ¿y qué?...Al poco rato lo olvido, como todos cada vez que McCormick fallece, aunque fue raro sin Stan y Kyle cerca para escucharlos gritar "oh dios mío mataron a Kenny", "bastardo"…..

-¿ha?...mi hermano quedo conmigo a que iríamos a tu casa a buscarte juntos, se quedó dormido.

Al notar que la niña se sentía intranquila sin su consanguíneo cerca, por su adicción a ayudar le castañe (el castaño) le permitió tomarle de la mano, subiendo/sentándose juntos en el autobús. ….Bebe quien iba sentada al lado de Nicole, noto que la pequeña de los pobretones del barrio estaba sentada al lado del mudo social….

-Leí en el Facebook de las asiáticas, que Kenny iría por el culo sexy a su casa.

-A mí ni me preguntes, yo estuve estudiando para la prueba de matemáticas…Si vuelvo a reprobar, adiós prácticas de porristas y adiós citas con Token.

-¿Por qué Kenny habrá mandado a su hermanita en su lugar?, ¿se habrán peleado?, ¿crees Nicole que hayan terminado la relación?, ¡pobre douche!, es tan "delicade"(delicado), debe estar sufriendo.

-Ojala que no, se ven tan lindos juntos. Además Wendy...digo…. "call girl" hubiera posteado algo en su "fanpage" .

-"call girl" está más preocupada últimamente en levantar el cabello de su novio borracho cuando vomita, que de preocuparse de estas cosas, ni si quiera se preocupa de detener a butters…digo…al "profesor Caos", aunque él tampoco ha hecho mucho, se rumorea que es por un perrito de peluche que se le perdió…Uf lo que faltaba otro personaje femenino subyugada por un hombre, por ejemplos como esta es que el feminismo no avanza.

-yo no creo que ella sea subyugada, está apoyando a su pareja en un momento difícil, es romántico…claro que con Stan y su sensibilidad, esos momentos son comunes.

La rubia y la morena no eran las únicas en notar al nuevo sole(solo) con la pequeña niña a quien escuchaba desahogarse de lo triste que se sentía sin su hermano….Unos asientos atrás: Un semi gordo castaño fan de las chicas en tanga o sea Clyde con su grupo también lo noto….

-les apuesto mi membrecía en pasitas a que Kenny se metió con una puta en su cama y mando a su hermanita como intermediaria para arreglar su cagada.

-agh…no….kenny no tiene dinero para putas….agh…

-eso es cierto, según escuche todo el dinero que Kenny gana realizando trabajos infantiles esporádicos, lo gasta en cosas para su hermanita…deberíamos esperar la versión de Kenny...

-Hm….eso no quita el hecho Token, de que McCormick la jodio olimpiacamente, no se ¿Qué mierda hiso? Pero lo hiso…..le di buenos consejos a ese piojoso para nada.

-agh… ¿Qué consejos Craig?

-Miren chicos…..solo digo que no juzguemos antes de saber toda la historia, ¿ya olvidaron cuando ganamos un campeonato de futbol americano y los perdedores esparcieron el rumor de que Clyde se acostaba con cerdos o que tú y tu novio eran marcianos?...o que tal el absurdo rumor que también esparcieron de que comíamos discapacitados, ¿ya lo olvidaron?, pasaron semanas antes que Jimmy y Timmy se convencieran que solo era un rumor y pasaran a nuestro lado sin estar armados. ¡Espero que no lo olvidaran!, ¡el puto Timmy por poco me da en un pulmón!, el muy desgraciado puede estar en una silla de ruedas y solo ser capaz de decir su nombre pero tiene una puntería jodidamente buena.

Los mencionados guardaron silencio…A pesar de que esos rumores fueron desmentidos….De vez en cuando los criadores de cerdos miran con mala cara al novio de Bebe o Nerds intentan tomarles muestras de pelo a Craig y Tweek para comprobar su "humanidad". Al llegar a la escuela, los rumores de la supuesta "ruptura" de la parejita del momento que se gestaban en el autobús...Se acabaron apenas vieron al rubio tomarle la mano a "su corazón", pocos minutos después de llegar a la escuela….La gente supuso que el pobretón se había quedado fumando hierva en su casa y que al verse retrasado en el horario, llego pidiendo aventón.

Esto no ayudaba al "ojete" en su objetivo…La mayor parte del tiempo tenia al inmortal agarrado de la mano, cuando pasaban se encontraban o con Tammy con un vendaje en el cuello ,quien salía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello o con gente que decía cosas como _"awwwwwww que lindos son", "hacen buena pareja", "son muy tiernos"_ ….Solo lograba que el rubio se despegara de "elle" (el) cuando el Team del piojoso de sonrisa eterna aparecía o este tenía que ir al baño….La única persona que no decía "awwwwwwww" era Wendy pero cuando la pelinegra intentaba decir algo en contra, literalmente la escuela entera se le tiraba encima tratándola de "racista" y "xenófoba", incluso el director trato de golpearla un par de veces por hacer "micro agresión"….Si el castaño…Le castañe pudiera sentir algo por ella , sentiría lastima….Pobre Testaburger es lo más cercano a una aliada en esto, incluso pone en riesgo su noviazgo con el hippie por esto….Hasta los chicos góticos la molestan….

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre para salida Dovahkiin, ya podía intuir que Kenny lo seguiría hasta su casa…Al verlo tomarle de la mano, dándole un beso en mejilla provocándole un sonrojo…por la vergüenza/timidez….Estaban caminando tomados de la mano cuando..

-corazón, voy a mear y vuelvo.

"Si claro, como si lo fuera a esperar", el impávido ser de cabello castaño apenas vio al rubio alejarse hacia el baño de hombres, fue caminando rápido hacia la salida cerciorándose de que las Asiáticas no lo siguieran….

 _-"Eres una maldita hipócrita…."_

Esa voz, juraría que es Rebecca…..miren nada más, tan tímida que se veía la castaña de cabello ondulado….Curiose (curioso) se acercó al sonido viendo que la persona a quien le gritaba era Wendy….

-….. ¡Por que no puedes aceptar los distintos tipos de amor!...No puedo creerlo, Kyle siempre dice lo "tolerante" que eres.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender?!...¡es asexual arromantico!

-¡¿y?!...¡no por eso está imposibilitado de amar!

Testaburger había explicado el mismo tema una y otra vez y la gente del pueblo parecía no entenderlo, solo porque las asiáticas dijeron que ese par debía ser pareja….Kyle le había dicho una vez que Rebecca podía ser tímida pero cuando se enfadaba ¡ardía Troya!...Estaba cansada que desde su novio hasta sus propios padres, la critiquen por ser la única que critica abiertamente a las Asiáticas...También estaba perdiendo seguidores en su fanpage de "call girl"… Eso sin contar con que todavía no había encontrado al perrito de peluche del rubio tierno de Butters, por lo que si esa relación acababa, ¡adiós perrito!... Por el momento, les va a seguir la corriente….

-ok…me rindo, ustedes ganan.

-¿he?... ¿E….enserio?

-sip…ustedes tenían razón y yo estaba equivocada, Rebecca…Lo siento.

Cartman quien se frotaba las manos de felicidad, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de humillar a esa feminista….Llegando corriendo con su celular con su aplicación de grabadora, lista para grabar…

-entonces, ¿admites que eres una feminzi con arena en la vagina, que solo se oponía a que Kenny y Douchebag estuvieran juntos solo por joder?

Cada fibra de su ser, deseaba darle una patada en las pelotas al gordo arrogante del novio de la gorda de cabello ceniza…..En vez de eso respiro profundo…

-lo admito.

-admites ¿Qué Wendy?

-ya sabes Cartman….

-Nope…..no lo sé….

-…..admito que soy una feminazi con arena en la vagina, que solo me oponía a que Kenny y Douchebag estuvieran juntos solo por joder, ¿feliz?

-¡lo dijo!, ¡lo dijo!, ¡todos lo oyeron! , ¡Maldición mi puto celular se acaba de quedar sin batería!, ¡oye judío pelirrojo de mierda sácame una foto para "Mapachegram"!, quiero atesorar este momento.

-¡Jodete culon!...estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste Rebecca.

-Gracias Kyle.

Wendy ignorando la mano de Stan Marsh junto a su "sabía que entrarías en razón", esperaba con ansias llegar a casa y ponerse su traje de "call girl"…Necesitaba golpear ladrones para superar esto…. ¡demonios!, la influencia de las asiáticas es mayor de lo que imagino.

Horaculo/Dovahkiin/ Douchebag antes que su "novio" saliera del baño, impávido/silencioso se apresuró a salir de la escuela….Con Testaburger en el bando de los amantes del "kenhebag ", como las asiáticas llamaron a su "romance"….Le castañe(el castaño) estaba a solas con este problema….La única que lo podía ayudar es Tammy Warner pero ¿Cómo convencer a esa pervertida aterrada de luchar por McCormick? O quizás, un cambio de estrategia ¿será lo que necesita para resolver esto?

Y que las asiáticas le continuaran mandando dibujos de su persona en situaciones supuestamente amorosas, no ayudaba… Ahora la imagen era de un tal "snuffysbox" que le había dibujado junto a Kenny en "tumblr". En una imagen tierna de ambos mirando a su celular en la habitación del rubio….."elle"(el) no tenía nada en contra de quienes dibujaban a su persona siendo hombre, mujer, "de u otro género", negro, blanco, gay, lesbiana, heterosexual, bisexual, católico, judío, musulmán, budista, ateo, etc…..¿pero por qué siempre tenía que ser con Kenny? , tanto Kenny representado en unos dibujos como hombre y otras representado como mujer… ¡siempre era con Kenny la situación! o por lo menos es de ese modo, los dibujos que ese grupo de obsesivas del oriente la mandaban a su teléfono móvil para "inspirarle" (inspirarlo).Lo jura que un día de estos va a tomar a las asiáticas y les va a meter el tal "kenhebag" por donde no les da el puto sol.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Otro día en este pueblo infernal, que si Horaculo/Dovahkiin/ Douchebag no tuviera emociones limitadas, hace tiempo se hubiera tirado de una ventana. Afuera se ve un bebé volando por el cielo, por las patadas de su hermano pelirrojo judío y la novia de cabello ondulado castaño Rebecca de este en sus respectivos patios, ¿Cómo es posible que este acto de maltrato infantil sea visto como algo tierno?, ¿Cómo es que ese infante sobrevive? , ¿Cómo es posible que lo pateen tan fuerte?, nunca lo sabrá….

A la izquierda de su casa…..su vecino un gordo demente llamado Eric, arrastra un cadáver y sin importarle que una patrulla policial lo vea, lo mete en la basura para luego de una bolsa saca una caja de bombones y una ramo de flores, seguramente para una cita con su gorda de cabello ceniza Heidi….¿y quién era el difunto? Un niño de sexto que se atrevió a llamarlo "gordito" el día de ayer durante un recreo… ¿a ese hijo de puta no le molesta que lo llamen "culon hijo de puta" pero sí que lo llamen gordito?, eso no tiene ningún sentido…..en realidad nada en este pueblo de porquería tiene sentido, tampoco que la policía en vez de arrestar al castaño gordísimo, siguiera de cerca de Token…en realidad seguían a todos los afroamericanos del área para "prevenir crímenes"….

A la derecha de su casa….un adorable rubio Butters es castigado por razones que ni el propio butters es capaz de entender…..Por las ventanas el castaño desde el living de su casa es capaz de ver como el rubio sube a su habitación…..Cara de vagina, sabe exactamente el sonido que hace su preciado celular y la conversación que viene…

Butters:" _Hola amigo, me castigaron por mirar un comercial donde Annie sale disfrazada de salsa de tomate ¿ya encontraste a mi perrito?"_

A ver….tiene a un grupo de locas adictas al yaoi cortando dedos a una chica de quinto año , porque están convencidas de que nada debe interrumpir la pareja "revolucionaria" que ellas proponen…..A un pueblo entero llevándoles el amen en esta locura…A la única que lo apoyaba contra ellas, ahora fingiendo estar de su lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con una sonrisa más falsa que la de un político buscando votos o la sonrisa que le da su madre cuando dice que lo que le pone a sus panqueques es "miel"….Así que no butters, no ha podido encontrar a tu perro de peluche….Cosa que el castaño impávido por su adicción a ayudar, no pudo decirle…..

Douchebag: " _trabajo en ello…"_

Butters: _" date prisa, espero que este bien….no soportaría perderlo, BUUUAAAAA"_

Media hora del dulce chico que le reza al gobierno, escribiendo "Buaaaaaa"….Pronto alguien más se unió al chat (conversación de internet)….

Call girl:" tranquilo Butters, yo también estoy trabajando en ello"

Butters: _" creí que ya lo habías dejado Wendy"_

Call girl: _" CALL GIRL"_

Butters:"sorry Xd"

Call girl: "no te rias"

Butters:" no me rio, puse Xd….o sea: por dios"

Call girl: "luego te explico lo que significa….Ojete tienes que mantener el "kenhebag" mientras continuo investigando…..lo sé, ha sido difícil desde que he tenido que fingir ante todos que soy tan idiota como ellos para no entender lo que jodidamente asexual arromantico significa…incluso frente a Stan y Bebe. Es un inferno….¡puto Eric hiso un video usándome a mí como ejemplo de una racista que comete micro agresiones y se rehabilito!"

Butters: "oh, oh el que dice que la micro agresión es cual acto de racismo o xenofobia….es un video genial, hasta el director le ha dado "me gusta" en Facebook "

Call girl: _"¡¿GENIAL?!... ¡El culo gordo de mierda está vendiendo clases para rehabilitar micro agresores con mi imagen!, ¡joder con esto estoy perdiendo seguidores!_

"claro Wendy", "eres toda una víctima"…Perder seguidores en su fan page por acusarla de intolerante, es "terrible"…

Call girl:" _O esperen, me llego un mensaje de Annie, dice que ya no las vende, lo demandaron por estafa por lo que ahora va a dispararles a los demandantes para evitar ir a juicio"_

Cara de culo, ya estaba cansade (cansado) de esta conversación, solo deseaba poder estar en paz en su habitación ignorando los gemidos de su madre en la habitación continua…

Douchebag: _"yo sé ¿Quién tiene el peluche?, lo tiene la líder de las Asiaticas , en una repisa de su habitación."_

Butters: _"¡hamburguesas!, ¡eres asombroso amigo!, es hora de que Dr. Chaos se dirija a hacer una "consulta", MUAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJA"_

Pronto el rubio se desconectó de la charla, pasando enfrente de la casa roja de Dovakhiin, vestido con su capa y su casco hecho de cinta adhesiva plateada….Unos momentos después el ser" de otro género", vio a la pelinegra con su disfraz de súper heroína rosado pasar por la misma dirección que "el villano"…..

Lo que ocurra ahora era asunto de ellos….cuando el draco pensaba subir a su habitación, el único lugar aparentemente "cuerdo" de este pueblo…tocan la puerta… ¡uf!, ¿Por qué esta gente no puede siquiera respirar sin que "elle" (el) los ayude?...impávido fue a abrir la puerta….Ese cabello pelirrojo, ese olor a marihuana mezclado con cerveza o wiskhy… ¿Qué hacia la señora McCormick aquí?, la mujer sin siquiera pedir permiso entro al living….el dueño o dueñe de casa se enojaría, si no fuera porque: 1- el hace lo mismo 2- sus emociones son temporales por lo que no le importa….

-Por si no me recuerdas soy la mamá de Kenny, estuve aquí pasando la "reunión de damas" que organizo tu mamá…Idiota necesitamos hablar, he estado revisando Facebook….necesito saber ¿Por qué en tu estado de relación aparece "soltero/a"?...agradezco lo bueno…."buene" que has sido tanto con Kenny como con Karen, ella te quiere desde que la ayudaste a encontrar su muñeca cuando fuiste un héroe, si lo se …aunque no lo creas, también yo sé que "Mysterion" es Kenny, aunque mi marido no me lo cree…..como sea, contesta mi pregunta.

¿Y solo por eso vino?... ¿acaso esta señora no tiene nada que hacer?...es cierto, ella realmente no tiene nada mejor que hacer además de fumar, beber y ver tv….Si Douchebag fuera capaz de sentir algo, seria risa…risa que pasaría rápido ya que la mujer realmente se veía preocupada….

-Sé que no somos precisamente una joya de familia…sé que mi hijo se la pasa viendo senos….agh….Kenny es un buen chico, un gran chico , un chico que…..mira…joder, ¿Por qué no traje licor? Me ayudaría a parecer menos loca.

Silencio…..

-¡que se joda el mundo!...mi hijo es inmortal, porque durante mi embarazo me uní estúpidamente a una secta para obtener cerveza, ahora cada maldita vez que muere, lo vuelvo a parir y nadie recuerda esas muertes…..yo no me quejo, mantiene mi clítoris en buena forma….Kenny….él ha muerto por mil formas, vive con dolor y no se ¿Cómo mierda?, mantiene la sonrisa y sigue alegre…tal vez se mantiene por la apoyo de Karen y el grupo de idiotas que conoce desde el kínder…pero eso no es suficiente….ha tenido una suerte de mierda en el amor….mierda…lo que trato de decir es que si tu no sientes lo mismo finge.

¿Fingir?, ¿ese es su gran consejo?, ¿fingir?...

-Sé que es una locura, míralo de esta forma….solo será mientras TU vivas o seas senil….él no puede morir.

En silencio Horaculo fue al segundo piso, regresando con una pistola en una mano y en la otra una nota que le entrego a la mujer…como si se tratara de un acto de magia puso una bala que saco de su bolsillo, para luego ponerla en su sien…..

La mujer aterrada vio al niñe (niño) dejar un charco de sangre en la alfombra por el agujero de bala…..Los padres de este bajaron desnudos gritando aterrados al oír el disparo, la progenitora del ojete comenzó a golpear a su marido….

-¡ HIJO DE PUTA!...!¿Por qué MIERDA NO GUARDASTE BIEN ESA PUTA COSA?!

-¡NO ES MI CULPA!

-¡ES TU CULPA!, ¡ES TU CULPA!, ¡MI BEBÉ ESTA MUERTE (MUERTO)!

La señora McCormick aguantando las ganas de vomitar, le dio un vistazo a la nota que le dio el difunto, difunta, difunte o como se diga en caso de alguien que no tenga ni vagina ni pene ni testículos…La nota decía: _"Respira, estoy muerto. No será por mucho. En 5 minutos sin que yo sea capaz de controlarlo me voy a tirar un peo (pedo) que retrocederá el tiempo a un momento previo al disparo, me he asegurado de que lo recuerdes. En un instante sabrás que tu plan de fingir hasta que acabe mi vida, no es factible. Mira tú reloj"_

Como si alguien retrocediera una película con un olor horrible, la pelirroja vio como el reloj de su celular retrocedía junto con los eventos, en un instante estaba el chico nuevo con vida, con la pistola sin disparar entre sus manos…El ser de cara sin expresión, con calma quito la bala de la pistola colocándola junto al arma en su bolsillo, arriba sus padres continuaban gimiendo….

-¡CARAJO!, ¡JODER!...¡MIERDA!...¡¿eres inmortal?!

-Casi…..viajo en el tiempo.

-¿tus padres lo saben?, ¿saben que revives al hacer esa cosa del tiempo?

Silencio…..por respuesta el nuevo se levantó de hombros….No porque no quisiera decírselo sino porque no lo sabía…era como si le preguntaran ¿Cuál pasita le gustaba más a Clyde? O… ¿Qué café le disgustaba a tweek?. O ¿Por qué el profesor Garrison siendo gay era homofóbico? O ¿el motivo de que Timmy solo dijera su nombre?...Le chice nueve (el chico nuevo) esperaba que con esta demostración, la mujer entrara en condura y decidiera ir a decir a su hijo que se buscara a alguien que de verdad lo quisiera…error….le inexpresive (el inexpresivo) acabo siendo abrazado por su así decirlo "suegra" quien lloraba emocionada…

-¡esto es perfecto!... ¡las Asiáticas tiene razón son el uno para el otro!

 _-"cariño, ¿Por qué la Señora McCormick te está abrazando?"_

El abrazo fue interrumpido por la dueña de casa en bata, la mujer de cabello ondulado castaño había interrumpido su "tarde especial" con su marido para ver el motivo de los gritos en el living…

-Hola Señora…luego me acordare de su nombre, solo felicitaba a su hije (hijo) por ser tan "cercano" a mi hijo….le ha hecho tan bien.

La madre del pedorro recordando lo que el Sr. Mackey le había dicho sobre su "asertividad", pensó que la mujer que apestaba a marihuana se refería a amistad…se sintió orgullosa de que su prole fuera una buena influencia….

-Oh sí, se lleva bien con todo el mundo.

-Hm, yo espero que se lleve "mejor que bien" con mi Kenny, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

-¿he?

-Ya veo…..bueno, creo que ya habrá tiempo para que lo sepa. Ya debo irme, mi esposo se ahoga si no le limpio el vómito mientras duerme, luego de tomarse 5 botellas de wiski casero. ..Hasta luego.

La dueña de casa sin saber si lo que le acaban de decir era cierto o una especie de broma, sonrió dulcemente, en sus días escondiéndose junto a su "conejito de abrazos" y su dulce angelito, del gobierno aprendió a que a veces es mejor no preguntar demasiado….

-Oh que pena, me hubiera encantado invitarla a tomar un café.

La mujer pelirroja se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de si….

-cariño, me vas a decir ¿Qué demonios hacia esa señora abrazándote en el living?

Silencio…..

-ufffffff….amorcito, sabes que Mami te ama tal como eres, pero a veces Mami necesita que le hables. Mami promete que no se va a enojar.

Silencio…..

-como sea, solo no vuelvas a dejar entrar gente a la casa sin decirle primero a Mami y papi.

 _-"¡CONEJITAAAAAAAA DE ABRAZOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!"_

-¡YA VOY "CONEJITO DE ABRAZOS"!

Una vez a solas, Dovah soltó un breve suspiro de alivio. Por millonésima vez, la extrema "ninfomanía" de sus padres le salva el pellejo ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá mantener el "kenhebag "lejos de sus padres? . Necesita un modo de hacer que Tammy literalmente "viole" a Kenny….¿quién será el que golpea su puerta como un animal?

 _-"¡POR EL AMOR DEL PUTO CIELO ABRE LA PUERTA!"_

Impávido/sin emoción abrió la puerta, topándose con Warner herida con un collar bomba en el cuello…

-¡RAPIDO PON EN TU ESTADO DE FACEBOOK QUE TIENES UNA RELACION!...¡QUEDA POCO TIEMPO O ELLAS….

BOOM….la cabeza de la chica de 11 años de cabello castaño con rayas exploto, esparciendo sangre, fuego y metralla por doquier… ¿en serio?, ¿esas locas tenían que hacer esto?...Con tantas parejas propuestas en internet para Kenny, muchísimo más populares que elle (el) ¿y ellas hacen esto?...Por la explosión Dovah también se hirió, no importaba nada que un pedo temporal no arregle….¿cuantas veces fueron las que tuvo que repetir el BOOM para saber el modo en que le podía quitar la bomba con seguridad?, ¿10000?, ¿20000?...lo importante es que la chica sobrevivió….salió gritando incapaz de articular palabra, ya que cuando el castaño revive a alguien esta persona lo recuerda…la pervertida termino temblando, orinándose , también dejando una mancha café en la parte trasera de su short junto con gritar sin control pero viva…Un minuto, ¿Por qué escucha aplausos?

 _-"Konichiwa, Dovahkiin -san!"_

Desde una ventana la asiática con cintillo de orejas de gato, la líder….Le aplaudía….

-Por el intenso aroma huelo que tus peos (pedos) salvaron el día, otra vez pero no será por siemp….arghhhhh…. ¿qué comes?, ¿carroña con pescado podrido?...aghhhh….

Luego de vomitar además de decir un par de insultos en japonés, la líder las fan de la pareja de Craig y Tweek, se puso una máscara de gases para poder entrar a la casa sin desmayarse….

-lo que viste fue solo un incentivo para que esa zorra no se vuelva a acercar a ustedes, esta es la amenaza real….Cambia tu estado en Facebook de" soltero/a "a "novio/a"…O ellos la pagan….

Ella en su celular le mostro un video en vivo….."Call girl" y "doctor chaos" atados a una tabla, cerca unas Asiáticas con cierras estaban listas para cortarlos en pedacitos…."gran villano y súper heroína resultaron ser"…. ¿Por qué el diabético pecoso castaño también estaba atado?

-si te preguntas por Scott-San, leímos un "fanatic" donde emparejan a una versión masculina tuya con él y no quisimos correr riesgos.

Oh pobre chico…..Lo van a matar por una historia que jamás paso, escrita por alguien basada en una serie o persona….Wendy y Butters no sabe si merece que los corten, el único que esta 1000% segure (seguro) de que no lo merece, es ese diabético, el único que no ha matado o lastimado de gravedad o aprovechado de alguien en este pueblo infernal….Ese pecoso que solo desea tener amigos y solo obtiene burlas hasta de timmy, golpes incluso de Butters y un pez gay que lo usa como caballo para su calesa, no merece una muerte tan cruel…O por lo menos a esa conclusión llego, en los 5 minutos que duró su lastima….para luego poner atención a su inseparable celular….

-¿ya lo hiciste?

Silencio….

-mmm…..voy a revisar tu Facebook.

Apenas ella bajo la mirada para revisar en su celular…..elle (el) saco su pistola, la cargo para acto siguiente dispararle….Sin emoción tomo el celular, viendo el video…Ahí veía que el resto de las Asiáticas al ver que el estado en Facebook no cambio, cortaban en pedazos a los secuestrados…Butters y Scott llamaban a sus mamás, hasta que Scott comenzó a gritar _¡compañero sálvame!_ , provocando que butters lo insultara diciendo que solo Él era el mejor amigo de Douchebag… mientras Wendy suplicaba que si dios existía, que la salvara, que ahora creía en el a pesar de toda la evidencia científica que ha leído durante estos años, dice que no es real y que su cerebro le dice que ella solo lo está gritando que cree en dios porque esta jodida al máximo….

-(así que eso ocurre)

Horaculo con un pedo retrocedió solo el instante suficiente para que la líder de las locas estuviera viva y su arma cargada…..Volviéndola a matar, reviviéndola y matándola, una vez y otra vez y otra vez…Hasta que a la 9 vez decidió que ya era suficiente….Como siempre, la persona que revivía recordaba su muerte…..

-Ok…Ok…..tú ganas. Ordenare que los suelten.

La chica de 10 años de origen oriental mando un par de mensajes para que liberaran a sus captores para luego mirar enojada al ser silencio sin expresión….

\- ganaste esta batalla Dovahkiin –san pero no la guerra, aún tengo en mi poder al perrito de peluche de butters.

Silencio….

-exacto, aun lo tengo y ya no está donde lo tenía antes, lo he escondido…ni se te ocurra intentar comunicarte ahora con esos tres, mis amigas les están inyectando una droga para que no recuerden lo ocurrido, despertaran en cerca de sus casas….considéralo un regalo por tu brillante victoria a causa de tu potente trasero.

Silencio….

-escucha mis palabras con cuidado "rey de los malos olores"…aunque tenga que esperar la vida entera, aunque tenga que destruir el mundo para lograrlo….el "kenhebag "va a continuar siendo real, le guste a tu asexuado esfínter o no…..Si me disculpas, necesito fotos nuevas de _"creek". Adiós Dovahkiin–san , te enviare pronto fanatics de ti y kenny-san para que "te inspires"._

La chica con la mascarilla de gases salió esta vez por la puerta…Cosa que Horaculo/Dovahkiin/ Douchebag agradeció para sus adentros, eso ayuda a ventilar el olor , evitando que sus padres lo castigaran por apestar la casa….Una vez ventilado le castañe (el castaño) cerró la puerta para subir a su preciada computadora a revisar Facebook entre otras redes sociales…..Acabo relajándose brevemente, viendo un video donde Timmy hace chistes contra los discapacitados, recibiendo un golpe al final del director por micro agresor.

Mientras afuera un grupo de amantes del Yaoi, dejaban a Butters inconsciente enfrente de su casa, tocando la puerta para luego alejarse rápido. Los padres del rubio al abrir la puerta lo regañaron, llevándolo inconsciente castigado a su dormitorio (habitación). Y pensar que todo este desastre era provocado por un grupo de niñitas "inofensivas" amantes del amor entre seres del mismo sexo en series animadas o en historias ficticias de amor gay entre personajes famosos.

Al otro día…

Los gemidos de la otra habitación lo despertaron, "ojete" levanto los brazos para quitarse el sueño, esperando un día en Facebook, sin importarle que roben sus datos, no le importa que se burlen de "elle"(el) por su falta de expresión, menos de lo que haga el creador de Facebook….El sonido de su inseparable amigo, le alerto de que le habían enviado un mensaje….Haciendo un breve gesto silencioso de desagrado….

La líder de las cumpliendo su amenaza la mando fanatics a este inexpresive ser (inexpresivo ser). No tenía nada en contra de los que escribían estos fanatics, tampoco en contra quienes escribían mal el horrible apodo que le puso el gordo egocéntrico de Eric Cartman. Sincerándose hubiera preferido que en lugar de "Douchebag" lo llamaran "dauchebag", el diminutivo "Dau" sonaba mejor. O por lo menos eso pensó durante la limitada emoción que logro sentir.

En el multiuniverso que es tan extenso tan ves exista una versión suya hombre, mujer o "de u otro género" que le guste ese pervertido. Eso no lo puede negar…Si existe y ¡que venga por favor, con gusto le da al Kenny de aquí!...Un mal pensamiento por efecto de un breve espanto de 5 minutos…..Aunque leyendo bien el fanatic que estaba leyendo, en que su versión de ahí usaba movimientos de cabeza para comunicarse junto a gestos fáciles…Tal vez gesticular cuando sea realmente necesario, ayude a comunicarse mejor…O tal vez no….

-(siguen llegando fanatic, ¿a quién le pueden gustar este tipo de cosas?)

Mientras que en la residencia McCormick…

-¡me encanta!

Kenny quien nunca perdía la oportunidad de sonreír, sonrió con ganas al leer los fanatics que las asiáticas le enviaban a su celular. ¡Lo ponían a mil!, era como fumarse mil porros junto con masturbarse mirando a las mejores actrices porno al mismo tiempo…Le provocan a imaginar ¿Cómo sería besarse?...

-eso debe ser jodidamente bueno….se me esta poniendo dura de solo imaginarlo.

Besarse no era lo único que deseaba, también deseaba explorar su "único agujero". Su madre quien pasaba luego de evitar que su marido se ahogara con su vómito, lista para emborracharse, al ver a su hijo…Dudo si debía ir con él o seguir su camino…

-¿Má?

Diablos la vio…Odiaba dar este paso, sobre todo después de darse cuenta que esa "cosa" es la única criatura en el universo que podrá hacerle compañía a su retoño cuando ella, su familia y todos los que conocen hallan pasado a mejor vida…. ¡joder, odiaba tanto el inevitable destino solitario que le espera a Kenny!...…"al mal paso darle prisa"….

-Sobre Douche….en su Facebook, aparece que sale soltero, sé que lo ideal es que su relación sea tal como las Asiáticas.

-Má, lo se….Se lo que significa que aún no ponga en Facebook "novio/novia"…..pero…tal vez si sigo a su lado, tal vez llegue a ser real….Tal vez en el Baile logre que se enamore de mi de verdad, que me diga...

-Kenny, técnicamente no habla ni gesticula…..al profesor de gimnasia le dio un infarto cuando pidió ir al baño.

-….mmmmm…..no importa, con que me haga un gesto o mensaje "te amo" me basta.

La dulce sonrisa de su hijo…Como desecharía que no acabara solo… ¡joder!, va a necesitar litros de wishky para pasar este momento amargo….Espera tanto por el dios pulpo al que adoran en el culto, que las cosas le salgan bien a su pequeño.

-voy a salir a comparar unas cervezas, ¿vas a querer?

-No….los maricones de mi Team me invitaron a ver una película en casa del culo gordo.

La pelirroja señora McCormick acaricio la cabeza de su hijo, quien por su capucha para la gente que no lo conocía solo se oía un "hm"…Luego pasando por la habitación donde su pequeña de cabello rubio oscuro, pintaba las revistas de su padre….

-¡joder!, ¡karen!

-¡pero Mami, las pobrecitas no tiene dinero para ropa!

La cara de su hija a punto de llorar, ¿Quién podría decirle que no a esa carita?...Luego tendría un par de gritos con su marido, lo cual no era raro ya que ellos usualmente se gritaban por todo….se gritaban/pegaban pero aun así se amaban….y no se divorciaban porque contratar abogados es demasiado costoso…

-ok Karen, pero las guardas donde las encontraste.

-Si Mami.

La progenitora de los niños McCornick, tomo su bolso y salió en busca de un licor barato.

(dedicado a Eigna VG y su fanatic en fanfiction "Mezclas", capitulo 6)


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Era maravilloso, nadie le hablaba, nadie lo miraba, nadie quería sociabilizar con él, con su asexuada persona… ni ser su amigo/a…era tan hermoso, tan maravilloso, tan…

 _-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡DAME DUROOOOO!"_

El grito de excitación de su madre despertó a Dovahkiin/Douchebag….Sin demostrar emoción encendió la televisión de su habitación para poner "netflix" ¿Cómo podían pagarla?, era un misterio. Lo que si sabía era lo que deseaba ver en "netflix"…."La desastrosa Vida de Saiki K." o también conocida como "Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan"….La gustaba la serie por que el psíquico personaje principal, sentía cierto nivel de identificación…La historia de un antisocial con súper poderes que es acosado constantemente por sus extraños compañeros de clase y solo quiere que lo dejen en paz…. ¿Cómo no identificarse con él?...Si cambian los poderes mentales por peos (pedos) que dan poderes, perfectamente la serie podría llamarse "la desastrosa vida de Douchebag"…La sola idea …le hiso sentir deprimido 5 minutos antes de regresar a su "vacío interno" natural , esa brevísima depresión lo suficiente como para apagar la tv….

 _-"CARIÑOOOOOOOOOOO, EL DESAYUNO SE ENFRIAAAAAAAAAA"_

 _-"RETOÑO, HAZLE CASO A TU MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…DATE PRISA O LLEGARAS TARDEEEEE"_

La voz de su madre le recordaba que tenía que vestirse, solo giro un par de veces sobre su eje generando pequeñas luces como chispas blancas y ya estaba vestido, ¿Cómo lo lograba?...Era solo una de esas cosas que podía hacer y ya...solo se levantó un día y ya podía hacerlo.

-(ojala mis poderes dejen de desarrollarse.)

Un ves con ropa, el "ojete" castaño bajo por las escaleras, se aseguró de pisar haciendo ruido al bajar, puede ser silencio como un ratón cuando se lo propone…..Lo último que quiere es que los "conejitos de abrazos" se pongan calientes en el desayuno y los pille justo en pleno acto….Para su suerte o desgracia, llego justo a tiempo para ver a su padre desabrochándole la camisa a su madre para lamerle los senos…. ¡Estos ninfomanos!. …Cuando notaron su presencia, con una risita su madre fue por waffles mientras su padre lo saludaba para luego Leer el periódico….

Horas después…

Otro día en South Park , en este pueblo donde la lógica no funcionada para nada…..Era un día normal y con "normal" no me refiero a normal en los estándares comunes sino "normal" según los estándares de este pueblo infernal, en donde lo normal era un ataque demoniaco dirigido por unicornios.

Dovahkiin estaba como siempre a esa hora en la escuela y como el profesor de gimnasia estaba enfermo, lo reemplazaba su profesor de cuarto grado, el Sr. Garrison….El semi calvo hombre de cabello canoso, estaba con su actitud típica de "jodanse todos"….

-Muy bien vagos sin futuro, los niños a la derecha, las niñas a la izquierda y "eso" a las gradas.

-¿a hacer que profesor?

-¡¿y que puta voy a saber Scott?!...lo que sea mientras no me molesten, agh con razón nadie quiere a los diabéticos y menos a los pecosos.

El único niño con modales en todo el pueblo se sintió triste mientras todos se reían de él, hasta Butters se reía….Incluso el director que pasaba se ría y eso que estaba en contra las "micro agresiones"….El único o mejor dicho "le unice" que no se reía era el impávido ser quien se sentaba a las gradas….Técnicamente que lo llamaran "eso" era correcto, ya que los términos son "el, ella o eso"….Aunque no está segure (seguro), de todos modos no le ofende, es uno de los beneficios de estar vacío por dentro con emociones limitadas…..¿Esto es una serie y un juego?, ya no lo sabe…han pasado tantas locuras que cada día la delgada línea entre la realidad/irrealidad se vuelve cada vez más delgada, que ya ni sabe si realmente existe o no. ¿Su vida? Desde que el ser castaño llego aquí, pasa su tiempo asiendo favores para estos enfermos quienes realizan cada locura a cada hora del día.

¿Por qué hace favores?, ya no sabe…al principio era por las emociones breves que siente al ayudar a otros, ahora ya ni sabe….Por suerte últimamente ya no le piden tantos favores, sin embargo ,lo que todos parecen estar obsesionados ahora gracias a las Asiáticas era…

 _-"Hola Dau"_

Era que debía ser pareja "obligatoriamente" de ese rubio…"Dau" de "dauchebag" salido de un fanatic donde ese apodo que el gordo grasiento de Eric Carman le dio, "Douchebag" fue mal escrito….."Dau", "dova"…prefiere esos apodos a que lo llame….

-Ja ja ja ja no me mires con esa cara "corazón", me recuerdas al lameculos de Craig Fucker. Ja Ja ja ja ja, ya mi Douchebag, sabes que bromeo.

…."corazón"….La breve molestia en su rostro, solo provoco que el chico de chaqueta anaranjada, soltara una breve risita, que para cualquiera que no lo conociera, por su ajustada capucha se escuchaba como "hm…..hm"…La charla que tuvo "Ojete" con la pelirroja madre de este ser inmortal para que le explicara que lo que las Asiáticas querían, no podía ser…No dio frutos, ahora su "futura suegra" le manda consejos de ¿Cómo fingir orgasmos? Por mensajes…Mientras la única chica que parecía comprender los motivos de ¿Por qué lo que las Asiáticas querían eran una locura?, tiene que fingir que está de acuerdo o el pueblo entero se le va encima… ¿unir a Tammy con Kenny?, la pervertida de quinto año luego de la bomba collar que las locas del Yaoi le pusieron , va a pasar un largo rato con chaleco de fuerza, por lo que tiene cero ganas de volver con su ex…Uf, por lo menos para poder contraer matrimonio necesitas tener un género definido, eso le da paz al pedorro.

McCormick como si nada se sentó a la su lado….el trio de idiotas que han sido sus amigos desde el jardín de infantes…..Oh dulces recuerdos en los que provocaron un incendio culpando al brabucón de la clase….en fin….Ese trio compuesto del judío pelirrojo nerd, el pelinegro hippie alcohólico animalista y el gordo castaño nazista ególatra…..Le recontra insistieron de que si quería que la "relación" avanzara, tenía que pasar más tiempo con "elle" (el)…

-¿y?, ¿Cómo ha estado tu fin de semana?, ¿viste la película de Tv la del científico que se volvía invisible?

-si…..no estuvo mal.

-Sip era algo floja, aunque la parte en que le toquetea una teta a una asistente…arghhh…me estuve masturbando media hora con eso. Aunque los efectos eran malos y la teta de la tipa era jodidamente mala pero una teta es una teta.

Silencio….

-si lo sé, no se le puede pedir mucho a una película de tv de los 90s, ¿sabes? Karen está muy feliz desde que encontraste su muñeca y que encontraras un botón de reemplazo para el ojo de la muñeca, deberías verla esta tan feliz.

Silencio….

-Créelo, ella te quiere, eres como su segundo héroe después de Mysterion claro esta… ¿tú no le abras rebelado la "identidad" de ese héroe?...con los culos nocturnos que patea ese "héroe misterioso que no soy yo para nada", habría problemas si mi hermanita lo supiera.

Silencio…movimiento negativo de cabeza….

-eso pensé…yep, esteeeee…oye los maricones de Stan, Kyle y el culon se ganaron una comida gratis en Pasitas y como sus novias están haciendo dieta por el baile….aunque Heidi con lo gorda que esta, ni aunque deje de comer una semana, no le va a caber el culo en el vestido ajustadísimo que el culo gordo de Eric le compro ja ja ja ja ja…..¡deberías ver sus trajes!, son del mismo tono de esos cabellos, van a parecer unas jodidas pelotas, una pelota café y otra tono ceniza!

Silencio…

-¿quieres ir?, ahora ya no cobran por el wifi, podrás usar estar en redes sociales todo el día.

Mientras abajo Eric con ayuda de Jimmy y Clyde ponían en el asta de la bandera al diabético, colgando de los calzoncillos mientras el resto le tomaban fotos….el trio de castaños aprovechaba también de sacar sus propias fotos…Mientras eso ocurría, en las gradas Kenny saco los cupones por alitas gratis para que su "corazón" las viera.

-podemos ir, ver a chicas en tanga vertiéndose agua a la ropa, luego ir a mi casa , ver un par de revistas y luego tú me la podrías….

McCormick justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Nicole quien los estaba observando desde lejos: " _ni se te ocurra llevártelo a la cama en la primera cita, ROMANTICISMO_ "…Ups, la morena porrista tenía razón…Pronto le llegaron otros mensajes….

Craig: _"_ _McCormick no seas imbécil, sin metérsela, ¿oíste?"_

Timmy : _"¡timmy!"_

Jimmy: _"si…..s…..si, tienes razón Timmy, eso es material para un buen chiste"_

Tweek: _"¿Por qué tartamudeas incluso al escribir Jimmy, agh?"_

Token: _"Nicole tiene razón, no puedes llegar y ponérsela en la primera cita."_

Cyde: _"exacto, tienes que esperar a la 3 cita, como yo"_

Bebe: _"¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!"_

Annie: _"vamos Bebe, ¿en serio pensaste que esos zapatos saldrían gratis?"_

Clyde: _"nada amorcito, ¿querías zapatos azules para el baile, cierto?"_

Rebecca: _"lleva vaselina y un condón con texturas"_

Butters: _"¿Qué es vaselina?"_

Kyle: _" ¡rebecca!, ¿de dónde aprendiste eso?, se supone que eres una niña dulce y pura"_

Rebecca: _"ay no se, je je je je"_

Eric:" _je je, más que nerd esa zorra es mojigata. Les apuesto que durante el tiempo en que sus padres la tenían en casa, se escapaba para chupársela al vecino"_

Kyle: _"¡callate culon!"_

Eric: " _escucha judío de mierda, a mi nadie…"_

Heidi:" _¡caramelito, respeta a mis amigas!"_

Eric _:"si cielo"_

Clyde: _"ja ja , mandoneado"_

Eric: " _cállate gordo llorón, por lo menos yo no tengo que andar repartiendo zapatos para que las zorras me tomen en cuenta"_

Clyde _:"¡no soy gordo! buaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

Stan: _"ya basta ya. Ustedes dejen de joder. Kenny pónsela solo si te da permiso. Nicole no es "llevártelo" es "llevartele"_

Nicole: " _ups, lo siento, a veces tengo problemas al usar los términos para el "u otro género"_

El rubio inmortal al ver como la conversación entre mensajes seguía y seguía, apago su teléfono regresando su atención en su impávido e inexpresivo amor…..Awwwww…solo miren esa cara sin emociones, antes no le agradaba e incluso le daba miedo, ahora la encuentra adorable.

-¿nos vamos juntos luego de la escuela o nos vemos allá?

¿Qué hacer? Si va este chico cuyos seudónimos son "princesa Kenny /Mysterion" va a pensar que lo amaba (más lo que ya lo piensa)...Si no va las asiáticas seguramente van a hacer algo loco en venganza…Mientras "Dova" meditaba sobre aquello, el Pez gay se peleaba con el papá de Stan vestido de mujer, por ser quien será animador/cantante del baile patrocinado por Tacos Freeman y recientemente por Pasitas…. ¿por qué Morgan Freeman tiene un negocio de tacos?, ¿Por qué existe un horrible restaurante de alitas de pollo donde niñas de 10 años son meseras en tanga?, ¿Por qué papá de stan se travistió para pegarle a un pez gay ?, ¿Quién sabe?, aquí nada tiene sentido…..Como si nada estuviera pasando, Kenny debajo de su capucha sonreía dulcemente…..

-Entonces nos vamos juntos, está decidido. Después te dejo en tu casa para pasar a saludar a tus papás.

¿Kenneth McCormick y sus ninfómanos progenitores?, nada bueno presagia esto….

 _-"awwwwwwwww, que tiernos…."_

Wendy llego…..¿de dónde venía?, ¡¿importaba?!, lo importante es que esa pelinegra feminista llego justo a tiempo.

-…..Lo siento Kenny, no va a poner ser.

-hm, ¿aun te opones a nuestra relación?

-¡¿yo?!, para nada…..luego de que Rebecca "me abriera los ojos", estoy segura que los pervertidos de buen corazón y las personas asexuales arromanticas sin género definido, pueden tener una relación…es que Douchebag me prometió ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas ¿cierto douche?

Silencio…

-¿lo ves?, ven chico nuevo.

La niña de la boina francesa, tomo del brazo al chice nueve (chico nuevo) para bajar juntos, esperando que con esto el rubio sonriente no los siga….

-Me debes una "nueve"(nuevo)…..Vamos tengo una nueva pista…digo…."call girl" tiene una pista sobre el paradero del perrito de peluche de butte….

 _-"¡hey chicos esperen!"_

-mierda…."Nueve" tienes mala suerte.

El niño de parca anaranjada los fue siguiendo hasta estar cerca nuevamente….

-¿te puedo ayudar yo también?, no soy un nerd como Kyle pero algo me manejo en matemáticas, me va bien.

-perooooooo….vamos a la biblioteca y ahí no se puede fumar.

-Entonces vamos a la sala de computación, tienen ventanas grandes, nadie lo notara.

Antes de que Testaburger pudiera reclamar, Kenny ya tenia del brazo a Douchebag….Por un lado el pobre ser de "u otro género" tenía a Wendy jalándole (jalándolo) de un lado y Kenny del otro lado….Mientras el papá de Stan recibía una paliza del parte del pez gay….

-¡tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, hay libros que podemos consultar!

-¡pero en la sala de computación podemos verlos por internet!

-¡suelta al "Horaculo", le lastimas (lo lastimas)!

-¡No, suéltale (suéltalo) tu!

Por un momento le castañe (el castaño) creyó que este par le arrancaría los brazos….Odiaba decir más de 5 palabras al día, sería un escuerzo, valía la pena….

-¡prostituta sin sostén adelante!

Apenas se distrajeron un peo (pedo) oloroso fue suficiente para que soltaran sus brazos, pasando entre los destrozos que dejo la pelea entre el pez gay y el Sr. Marsh con el Pez gay de ganador.

-Agh, esto es ridículo Kenny, tienes que comprender….no es para ti. Jamás será para ti.

¿Por qué Testaburger siempre se interponía entre ellos?... ¿acaso a ella le gustaba "ojete"?...No…está loca por su borracho amigo además ella no era una puta, si le llegara a gustar alguien, terminaría con Marsh primero….entonces…..

-Claro que si….ahora lo veo claro, ahora lo veo putamente claro todo…tan claro como una foto en HD de una tetona...estas tratando de darle celos a Stan.

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿pero qué mierda dices?!

-Mira, sé que por estar en jodas con nosotros, no pasa mucho tiempo contigo pero no por eso tienes que usar a mi "novie"(novio/a), eso no es correcto….

-pero Kenny, eso no es…

-Sí, si lo se…..pareció una buena idea, pero ya es hora de que lo dejes y hables con tu novio.

-¡Arghhhhhh….por la puta Kenny lo has malinterpretado!

-Ya madura de una puta vez, ya no tienes 9 años, tienes 10….dios, se nota que necesitas una buena cogida.

Testaburger enojadísima, saco de su chaqueta una pistola disparándole entre los ojos al rubio inmortal…

Al poco tiempo Kenny despertó en su cama, como siempre…

-a veces pienso que el culon tiene razón, al decir que "tiene arena en la vagina", nah…es buena gente. Como sea, tengo que pasar el día con mi "cara de culo"

Sin permitir que eso le quitara el buen humor, se fue corriendo de vuelta a la escuela, para pasar el resto del día siguiendo a su silencioso amor…Encontrandole (encontrándolo) a punto de entrar al salón….

-hola "corazón" ¿me extrañaste?

Silencio…

-yo también te extrañe.

El inmortal le dio un fuerte abrazo del ser de poderes olorosos…provocando un "awwwww" entre sus compañeros de clase….

\- entremos, quiero hablarte de una revista xxx que vi, mi papá piensa que se van a acabar, bueno, ya están acabando por el porno en internet, yo como un fiel seguidor pienso que….

Y así…..Kenny estuvo a su lado el día entero, distrayéndose momentáneamente de eso por 5 razones: 1- para mimar y dar ánimo a su hermanita de cabello rubio oscuro 2-porque su team tenía porros nuevos 3-por una chica sexy de cursos superiores que pasaba. 4- sus muertes. 5- necesitaba ir a orinar/cagar o comer.

Más allá de eso, paso el día entero con su pareja, tal como su team lo aconsejo.

Dovakiiin/Douchebag/Ojete/Horaculo espero que todo un día en que no solo lo ignoro, tampoco le tomo de la mano, ni le permitió darle besos en la mejilla…Fuera suficiente para agotarlo…sin embargo ese chico sonriente le seguía (lo seguía) como un perro faldero, para el enorme deleite de las Asiáticas, quienes solo se distraían de aquello al ver a Craig y Tweek pasando cerca.

Para colmo si va a casa a la salida, seguramente McCormick lo va a seguir hasta allá….Ya puede ver a su padre dándole la madre de los infartos apenas ese alegre chico se presente como "su novio". …y su madre, llorando a mares porque "su conejito de abrazos" la dejo viuda. Cara de cuelo/cara de vagina no está seguro (segure) si realmente los quiere, es difícil saberlo cuando tus emociones son limitadas…..De lo que está seguro al 100% es que los padres muertos no pagan internet además de que las madres viudas que ahogan su pena en vino tinto, no tienen dinero para pagar cuentas ni el internet….No le queda más remedio que ir a pasitas y darle a Kenny McCornick la peor cita de su vida.

-ven "chico nuevo", te voy a llevar al lugar más elegante de la ciudad, pasitas.

¿Es en serio? ¿El lugar más elegante de este asqueroso pueblo es un lugar donde hay chicas de 10 años en tanga? , ¿Eso tiene sentido? ¡Que está pensando nada tiene sentido! . Mientras hablan afuera hay unas feministas protestando desnudas para que se incluya el "lenguaje inclusivo y el aborto" (y eso que por aquí el aborto ya es legal), cerca hay un grupo de manifestantes contra el lenguaje inclusivo y el aborto… ¡por alguna razón ambos grupos se están cortando con sierras!... ¡miren la sangre salta a las ventanas de la escuela y los niños en vez de asustarse apuestan o califican los senos cercenados! …Sobretodo Kenny quien babeaba al ver tantos senos juntos, ante la mala cara de Wendy y su novio….Claro que su "corazón" castaño de 9 años no hacia ningún gesto, como siempre….

-¡mira esas tetas!..¡A esa es plana!... ¡rápido douch sácale una foto a esa!, ¡hay "Horaculo" esa debe ser talla XXXXL de sostén, aghhh….me voy a paje..!.. ¡No pongan esa cara chicos!, si me importa lo del lenguaje inclusivo, como a mi Douchebag ¿cierto?

Si dovakhiin pudiera hablar diría que están jodidos, o mejor dicho, le diría a su "novio autonombrado" que a su persona no le importa que le digan "el", "ella", "elle", "eso" o incluso llámenlo silbándole como a un perro con tal de que lo dejen en paz….¡No!...le diría más que eso….le diría que esta jodido totalmente, le diría que ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo raro que es esto?, ¡las asiáticas son personas no diosas del destino amoroso!, ¡ellas no pueden decidir quién sale con quien!...el diría que lo que siente es solo efecto de su habilidad para agradar a la gente….Pero no, como siempre su semblante continuaba siendo frio y silencioso mientras era jalado suavemente por el rubio sonriente fuera de la escuela. Si quiere acabar con la locura que las asiáticas han comenzado, debe espantar al chico inmortal de 10 años…..O si no…..No, debe evitar pensar negativamente, debe aprovechar que sus emociones son solo de 5 minutos, aprovechar su ingenio/calma y consolarse con que para casarse hay que tener género y su persona no lo tiene, en momentos como este agradece no tener NADA entre las piernas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

¿Cómo fue que se dejó arrastrar aquí?, en realidad ¿Cómo es posible que un lugar como este exista siquiera?..."Gilipollas"/cara de culo/cara de vagina/Douchebag/New kid/Chico nuevo/chice nueve/Dovahkiin se lo ha preguntado antes y aún no sabe la respuesta. Si lo sabe lo ha pensado en muchas oportunidades y la única respuesta, es que al igual que TODO lo que ocurre en este pueblo decadente es que NADA tiene respuesta y NADA tiene sentido.

Es por eso que por culpa de unas niñas fanáticas del yaoi, está en un restaurante con niñas en tanga de 10 años, con un niño pervertido de buen corazón inmortal de 10 años, quien le habla sin parar solo distrayéndose con la mesera quien le guiña el ojo ofreciéndole otra ración de pollo.

¿De qué le estaba hablando ese rubio?, no sabía ni le interesaba, al principio le seguía la conversación contestando con la cabeza sí o no o haciendo una breve mueca, ahora lo deja a solas con su monologo.

¿Existe un modo de haber evitado esto? , ¿Viajar en el tiempo y avisarle a su yo pasado?, ¿para qué?, si las teorías de "Marvel", "Dc" son ciertas con hacer eso solo evitaría este desastre a su yo pasado, creando una nueva línea de tiempo, mientras esta línea de tiempo quedaría intacta….O tal vez esta línea de tiempo, su línea de tiempo seria alterada en algo peor...Aunque eso no significa que no intentara ayudar a otros "Dovahkiin" del multiuniverso, si existe, la "teoría de cuerdas" no se equivoca. Hace 5 minutos antes de llegar a este restaurante que sería un deleite para los pervertidos….. ¿El resultado?, no importa si el "idiota" es hombre, mujer, de u otro género, negro, blanco, latino, asiático, en fin….¡Siempre acababa atrado/a/e en este pueblo infernal!, ¡siempre cerca de este demente rubio!.

Lo admite, ha visto en casos donde su "yo" es gay , es mujer heterosexual, mujer lesbiana (en universo de Kenny mujer), bisexual, pansexual, transgenero, en fin….En que ese "ojete" se enamora realmente de este pobretón adicto al porno, la marihuana y la orina de gato….En esos casos es genial, porque al final este inmortal tiene a alguien quien técnicamente también es eterno a su lado…casi como el argumento de una película mala de adolescentes o romántica, el chico popular saliendo con la persona rara, ¡que cliché!….Lamentablemente en su caso no es así, lo que hace esto una tragedia griega, solo mírenlo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si ignorara que inevitablemente sus amigos acabaran pudriéndose dentro de ataúdes mientas el continua aquí, el sol se convertirá en enana blanca hasta extinguirse en su totalidad y este rubio continuara aquí…Es tan inocente o tan imbécil…

 _-"holaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¿la tierra a dau?...holaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

El ser castaño volvió su atención en el rubio sonriente quien antes le hablaba de…. ¿quién sabe?...

-¿Qué paso?, ¿viste un escote?... (Sonrisa sarcástica un poco pervertida)...relax, solo me ofende que no me lo dijeras, para poder disfrutarlo los dos.

Silencio….

-Oye, hace rato que tienes la cabeza en otro lado, no creas que no lo he notado, se cuándo tu mente se va a otro lado.

…Tal vez no es tan inocente o tan imbécil…Entonces Douchebag hiso lo que debió hacer desde un principio, saco un lápiz con un cuaderno, evito su amado celular, cualquier intento de hablar por mensajes con este rubio, seria visto por Stan, Butters, Token o cualquiera de los dementes psicópatas que son sus compañeros de cuarto grado, ya ve a Annie publicándolo todo en su Facebook…

-¿sabes "corazón"?, me gustaría que lo que quieras decirme, lo digas, tu voz no es tan jodida como piensas, no importa lo que diga el culo gordo de Eric….y no , Annie no publicaría esto si me lo dijeras por mensaje, está ocupada publicando sobre su actuación en la campaña de zapatos del papá de Clyde.

¿Es su impresión o lo dijo con seriedad?...La cara de impresión debió ser demasiado notoria para que McCormick soltara una sonora carcajada.

-¡esa cara !…no, no me volví psíquico, es que te conozco, después de un tiempo he comenzado a comprender el modo en que piensas…igual seria putamente agradable que hablaras más de 5 palabras al día, tu culo hace más ruido que tu boca.

New Kid impávido (impavide) miro su lápiz luego miro el hueso de pollo sin carne en el plato cercano a su persona, podría metérselo por la boca a Kenneth …..Lo único que lograra seria que Stan grite "oh mi dios mataste a Kenny", luego Kyle gritaría "bastardooo" y 5 minutos después…Seguirían como si nada…..

El rubio miro con curiosidad como su "novie" (novio) escribía algo en el cuaderno que acababa de sacar de su mochila….su idiota era todo un nerd pero sabía que no haría su tarea en un momento como este, espero pacientemente a que acabara de escribir para poder ver lo que escribió…

-"¿Qué sí creo que si esto es correcto?", obvio somos novios.

El ser impávido movió la cabeza negativamente, borro lo antes escrito para escribir….La cara del inmortal paso de la curiosidad a la confusión al leerlo….

-¿quieres saber por qué me gustas?, joder.

El rubio lo pensó un momento….Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se lo había preguntado, desde lo de las asiáticas simplemente lo asimilo…

-por las Asiáticas….creo…. _" ¿te das cuenta que eso es un error_?"…¡joder, ¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo _?!,_ ¡nadie las contradice, ellas…!..." _Kenneth, ¿no te parece ilógico que solo porque un grupo de adictas al yaoi diga que somos pareja, debamos serlo?, piénsalo, sé que en el fondo no eres el pobretón imbécil sin futuro que todos…"_ …aarggh….¡¿pobretón sin futuro?!, ¡¿Quién mierda te crees….. _"Es lo que todos dicen sobre ti, lo siento, yo no creo eso…..sé que a pesar de ser de estar en desventaja, tienes muchísimas cualidades, puedes tener un futuro, ahora quiero que pienses, deja de lado el corazón o tu pene en esto y piensa ¿de verdad estás enamorado de mi o solo es un efecto de la mezcla de mis habilidades y la estupidez de esas niñas?"_

Eso el hermano de Karen McCormick no lo vio venir, pensando seriamente en eso, cerrando los ojos, por el olor hubiera jurado que su idiota uso uno de sus peos para evitar que algo filoso le llegara a la cabeza mientras pensaba…Su mente lo llevo a un recuerdo, cuando se conocieron en el juego medieval, cuando para agradarse siendo la "princesa Kenny" le dio una flor, ese chico raro que lentamente se le acercó como nadie antes, no le dio mucha importancia al fin y al cabo era tan solo otro ser sobre la tierra, que solo veía en el a la puta de south park, el chico pervertido , un pobre diablo sin futuro , a quien nadie pareciera echar en falta a excepción de su dulce hermanita…..Recuerda la primera vez que murió…que murió enfrente de Douchebag, porque la primera vez que murió, fue hace tanto que ya lo olvido….

Fue tan común como sus muertes anteriores, como siempre despertó en su cama, como siempre regreso al lugar donde murió…sabía que nadie lo recordaría a excepción de Eric Cartman quien como siempre no haría nada o sentiría nada por su muerte….

Al llegar tal como lo esperaba no había nadie cerca, continuaban el juego….

Entonces lo vio…..a ese raro chico dándole patadas a una ratas mientras sepultaba como podía en ese bosque "su cuerpo", para luego dejarle un diente de león sobre la improvisada tumba, lo hiso todo sin mostrar emoción…tampoco mostro ninguna emoción cuando la "princesa" reapareció, ni sorpresa ni pánico ni nada, era como si simplemente lo asimilo como medio de supervivencia.

Ese extraño chico …."chice"…se convirtió con el tiempo en alguien a quien "la princesa Kenny" podría tener aprecio y ser cuidada….en alguien a quien "Mysterion" quería proteger y en quien confiar….en alguien a quien Kenny McCormick …Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, noto que su "pareja" estaba distraído , acercándose a su oído….

 _-"¿aburride(aburrido)?"_

El pedorro sin nada entre las piernas, se sobresaltó un poco, evidenciando que no escucho cuando el popular chico de ojos azules se le acercó….

-ja ja ja ja ja…..amigo, no muerdo, no en esas partes….

¡Demonios!, por ponerse a ver mensajes no escucho cuando "su novio por obligación" se le acercó "peligrosamente"…..Que rosara su nariz con suya ligeramente para luego alejarse con una sonrisa de zorro, lentamente no ayudo en nada a desaparecer su sonrojo, ¿amor? No, vergüenza… ¿en qué momento se bajó la capucha de su parka anaranjada?, otro de los misterios de south park….

-eso fue un "Boop", lo leí en un fanatic sobre nosotros, ¿no es lindo?...cuando estés listo, nos daremos un beso de verdad.

¿Tenía que decir eso con un guiño?, ¿Por qué su risa tiene que ser tan estridente?, ¿Por qué tiene que reírse y ser feliz con todo?...Esa escena provoco un awwwwwww en su audiencia y una mirada de molestia en las fangirls de este rubio platinado….O si, las tiene , las pocas que lo han visto sin su capucha ….Eso lo había notado, sobre todo en las dimensiones donde su "yo" amaba a este pervertido , solo que en esos mundos su "relación" era desapercibida además de que no era tan popular como aquí…..

Sin perder tiempo "Horaculo" escribió en el cuaderno que traía, deteniéndose al escribir…

" _Kenny , date cuenta que ambos seamos raros no significa que debamos ser novios, tu no me gustas, nunca me vas a gustar. Nunca…nunca…nunca…nunca…nunc…"_

Lo borro….si rompe el corazón de este joven de 10 años del modo brutal que tenía pensado, tendrá la ira del pueblo entero por arruinar su "segunda pareja favorita", si en este pueblo infernal una vez año sacrifican a una virgen para tener una buena cosecha, ni si quiera quiere imaginar lo que le harán a "elle" (el) o a sus padres…..sus ninfomamos padres quienes no sabe si los quiere pero si sabe que son ellos los que pagan el internet…..Necesita darle a entender a este "héroe nocturno" que no lo ama sin que se sienta despedazado emocionalmente y sin nada que insinué que está consciente de su inmortalidad….

-oye douche, ¿Qué tanto escribes?

-ten.

Sin emoción le entrego el papel, retirándose del local, segure (seguro) que no tendrá problemas ya que el platinado tenía un cupón de alitas gratis para pasitas….Llegando directo a una tienda peluches…

-buenos días, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Sin emoción, apunto a tres peluches de perrito idénticos a los de Butters…..

Tiempo después…

Leopold o mejor dicho Butters, luego de que acabara un castigo por…. ¿Quién sabe? Bajo a abrir la puerta….

-oh hamburguesas.

Afuera estaba su "mejor amigo" con una caja con 3 peluches de perrito, entregándoselos con una nota _"lo siento no puedo recuperar a tu perrito pero te traje estos 3 en modo de compensación"._

-no te preocupes, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

Silencio…

-¿quieres tomar té?, tengo un juego de té nuevo. Gane dinero dejando que mi gran amigo Eric pusiera petardos encendidos en mi culo.

Silencio….

-ok, vamos.

Dovahkiin entro, segure (seguro) de que este era el fin de la amenaza de las Asiáticas…Luego le agradecerá a Wendy….digo…"call girl" por su ayuda, aunque no lo ayudo en nada realmente…El ser silencioso entro sin notar que la pelinegra lo observaba….Sabia lo que hiso…Las Asiáticas no dejarían que su shippeo se acabara tan fácilmente y si no son ellas, el "team de Stan" lo hará, eso ella lo sabía….

Mientras en Pasitas….

La sonrisa de K se amplió al comenzar a leer, luego se fue borrando mientras leía acaba su lectura: " _Kenny eres hermoso, no lo digo solo por lo físico (ya que eres muy atractivo) sino que también lo eres por dentro, te preocupas por los demás más que por ti mismo incluso los que te insultan o te caen mal, el modo en que cuidas a tu hermanita es admirable. Eres listo, no es chiste, realmente lo eres tal vez más que Kile, Wendy y Token juntos, también eres astuto, jamás te das por vencido. No solo tienes lo que se conoce comúnmente como "inteligencia", también tienes una amplia inteligencia emocional, ¿Por qué? Has elegido concentrarte en lo positivo en vez de dejar que lo malo que pasa a tu alrededor, sobretodo en tu disfuncional familia, te afecte. Tú eliges que las peleas de tus padres no te dañen. Es admirable, es por eso que no creo que seas un tipo sin futuro, pobre eres ¿sin futuro? No lo creo. Aunque vives leyendo porno, fumando hierba y a veces pareces un imbécil sonriente. Todo lo que escribí fue como AMIGO, porque AMIGO es lo que soy. Kenny ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que las Asiáticas no pueden obligar a nadie a amar a otro? , ¿Sabes? Creo ya saber ¿Por qué nos shippearon?, es el cliché del siglo 21 del "chico popular y la chica rara" que han ultra repetido en las películas o en este caso "chico popular y chice rare (chico raro). Siempre te apoyare en serio, siempre tendrás mi amistad y estaré contigo cuando lo necesites pero no seré parte en esta farsa, espero que lo entiendas._

 _De verdad necesito que lo entiendas, mira no tengo nada en contra o a favor de Disney, pero estar conmigo solo porque unas niñas amantes del Yaoi lo decidieron, es tan tonto como las princesas de Disney que se casan con el primero que ven, sin siquiera conocerlo. Eso me llevaba al otro punto, tu no me conoces para nada, y ya sientes que somos "el uno para el otro" ,¡ya despierta !, no me interesa ni el amor ni el sexo ¿de verdad piensas que una relación conmigo es posible?, somos tan incompatibles como retsuko con resasuke de la serie Aggresive Retsuko ( es de netflix o mejor dicho se trasmite por ahí, ya que la serie es de_ _Sanrio , ¿Cómo puedo tener un servicio de tv paga? Ni idea, si me preguntas no sé si mis padres en algún momento del día trabajan o se la pasan teniendo sexo todo el día, ya ni me preocupo) ._

 _No llores por este "cliché", en que terceros nos han metido. Eres popular, lindo, inteligente y súper responsable, con una actitud positiva. Encontraras a alguien que te amé, tal vez cierta chica sedada con chaleco de fuerza, ya sabes su nombre comienza con "T" de "Tammy"…Yo Dovahkiin te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, ¡COMO AMIGO!._

 _Pd: No me importa eso del "lenguaje inclusivo" , puedes usar al final de la palabra al referirte a mí : la "a", la "o" ,la "e"…incluso sílbame, el tema me da lo mismo e incluso encuentro tonto, me preocupa más mantenerme con vida en este pueblo decante como para perder el tiempo en eso. Olvídate de este "cliché" y sigue con tu vida"._

¿Un cliché?, ¡por la puta!, ¡¿cree que lo suyo es un cliché?!. Se sentía jodido, jodido con ganas. Su corazón le dolía tanto como si se lo arrancaran del pecho…..¡mierda! esto dolía más que cuando le atraviesan con un fierro o el intenso olor los peos (pedos) que su "corazón" se tira, no es broma, "el nuevo" puede provocar dolor con sus gases, cuando se lo propone…..

Oh el amor que había estado sintiendo, ese anestésico potente que el usaba junto a la marihuana, lentamente se esfumaba, dejando el dolor de la dura realidad en que es un pobre diablo sin futuro de quien nadie quiere ser pareja y si no tuviera a su dulce hermanita, en estos momentos seria el rey inmortal de la depresión (según el en este momento)… ¡¿Por qué mierda la vida siempre le patea en los testículos cuando es verdaderamente feliz?!...Esta noche le va a robar hasta la última gota de whisky a sus padres.

El rubio sentía como su corazón lentamente se partía: La imagen mental donde él y su Douchebag se ríen de esto, contándoles a sus nietos sobre su relación, con Karen escuchando cerca como una niña eterna (ya que en la mente de Kenny ni la muerte ni la adolescencia pasan en su hermana)….Esa dulce imagen de ambos abrazados mientras él le cuenta a sus niños como su "abuele" (abuelo) se hiso la persona difícil…Nietos ,resultado de los niños que tendrían por adopción, vientre de alquiler o porque si, sin explicación lógica…como usualmente ocurre con la mayoría de las cosas en South park….Esa imagen lentamente se quebraba ante la realidad, provocando que unas lágrimas amenazaran con caer de sus ojos…..¡por la puta!, ¡¿Por qué no vino con su traje de Misterion?!, si lo usara el podría…

 _-"¿Qué le pasa?"_

 _-"miren parece que va a llorar…"_

Miro a ambos lados, lo iban a grabar…Rápidamente se puso su capucha saliendo del local sin antes poner el cupón sobre la mesa para pagar, que fuera pobre no significaba que robara o se fuera sin pagar... Se sentía idiota, estúpido, desechable. Quería gritar, quería pelearse con quien fuera, quería que algo lo matara, alguien, algo, lo que sea que lo "lleve a la cama"….necesitaba tanto "dormir"…..Sin pensarlo fue corriendo a la calle, justo cuando un camión pasaba, el tipo estaba borracho hasta las orejas….Pronto se iría a "dormir", cerrando los ojos….Que haya pasado por tantas "idas a la cama", no significa que le agrade ver al camión de gasolina que lo va a atropellar…

 _-"CUIDADO…"_

¡¿La voz de stan?!...¡oh mierda, espero que no vaya a…!...El empujón del hippie pelinegro fue suficiente para evitar el camión….

-¡¿Qué mierda hacías ahí parado?!

-¡puto hippie de mierda, quería dormir!

El pelirrojo judío llego corriendo al ver el escándalo, Kenny en vez de agradecer que Marsh le salvara la vida, estaba golpeando a Stanley, repitiendo como si la orina de gato le hubiera podrido el cerebro "¡quería dormir!"….. Sin perder tiempo Kyle trato de separarlos, su normalmente sonriente amigo era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, si no lograba sepáralos el novio de Wendy moriría a golpes…

-¡KENNY, KENNY, YA BASTA, KENNY!... ¡suéltalo, suéltalo!

-¡¿Por qué MIERDA TENIAS QUE REACCIONAR?!...¡¿Por qué NO ME DEJASTE MORIR COMO SIEMPRE?!

-¡¿Qué MIERDA?!...¡¿STAN QUE….

-¡¿Qué MIERDA QUIERES QUE SEPA?!...¡QUITAMELO!

-¡MIERDA KENNY DEJALO…!... ¡¿CULO GORDO QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO….AGH… ¡KENNYYY!...AGH…..!

El gordo novio castaño de la gorda Heidi, se entretuvo un rato mirando….Ver al piojoso como un perro rabioso era entretenido, desearía tener palomitas de maíz….

-ojala al judío de mierda le revienten un ojo.

Ignorando el escandalo miro su reloj, a este paso ya no podría hablar con su "sensual novia" por Skype ya que ella estaría de compras con las otras populares además si ella se entera que su "apuesto y extraordinario novio", se quedó sin hacer nada, le dejara de hablar por meses…

-hm…. ¿Porque ese trio de maricones nunca pueden hacer nada sin mí?... ¡HEY PIOJOSO, ¿TE DEJO EL "OJETE"?!

Apenas escucho eso, quien usa el alias de "Mysterion" dejo de golpear para comenzar a llorar...

-Eso pensé, tranquilo pobretón piojo, ya encontraras a la princesa vagabunda con zapatillas de imitación barata, que te amé.

Kyle quien recibió un par de codazos al intentar acabar con la pelea, se limpió la sangre de la nariz con su manga para luego abrazar a su amigo…Stan también lo haría, si estuviera consciente….

-oh amigo, cuanto lo siento yo….¡deja de burlarte culo gordo bastardo hijo de puta!...ejem…lo siento tanto, eran tan buena pareja, tal vez si convenzo a Rebecca que vaya a….

-Hmmmm….hmmmmmmm…hmmmmmmm.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

Por el llanto descontrolado, apenas se le entendía lo que decía….Para evitar volver a sacarse la capucha, le entrego el papel a su amigo pelirrojo/ ojos verdes….Luego se lo paso o mejor dicho, Eric se lo quito de las manos para leerlo el mismo….

-¡¿atractivo, inteligente?!...wow, sabía que el "cara de culo" estaba jodido…"jodide" de la cabeza pero llegar a este extremo…

-¡cierra el pico o te pateo en las pelotas Eric!

Antes de que el gordo narcisista pudiera continuar haciendo "simpáticos comentarios", el inteligente judío cumplió su amenaza, para luego bajarle la capucha a su amigo junto con darle un pañuelo….

-cálmate amigo, no es fin del mundo.

-¡¿Qué me calme?!...¡¿Cómo…

-te quiere.

-¿he?

Las lágrimas que caían sin control del rostro del rubio pararon al escuchar esa frase….

-¿me….quiere?

-¿no lo ves?, ¿Por qué crees que te describió tan bellamente?...te quiere, estoy seguro, te quiere muchísimo.

-¿y por qué me termino?

Ante esta pregunta el chico de 10 años que cubre su afro pelirrojo con un sombrero verde, se subió de hombros…

-no lo sé, inseguridad….creo….Si no hubieras noqueado a Stan él te diría que en el amor, las cosas no siempre son fáciles e incluso él se ofrecería a ayudarte a volver con el "horaculo", ya que el en cuando a volver y romper con alguien, tiene experiencia con Wendy.

-¡¿de verdad?!.

-¡sip!...ahora ayúdame a mover a Stan a la acera antes de que lo atropellen.

Kenny con una gran sonrisa movió la cabeza positivamente, mientras ayudaba a su amigo pelirrojo a mover al pelinegro…Luego buscaría en su computadora, ¿Quiénes son retsuko y resasuke de la serie Aggresive Retsuko ?, para ser capaz de comprender la referencia.

Mientras tanto…..

Para el líder de la sociedad de vampiros de south park, los enfrentamientos con los góticos era algo común…. ¿porque esos niños de negro odiaban a las personas como el?...No lo sabía, solo sabía que sus compañeros con colmillos de plásticos están noqueados, había logrado esquivar a la gran mayoría de los góticos…

 _-"¡por allá va el conformista puto!"_

Excepto Henrrietta, ¡esa gorda corre como si el diablo le diera fuerza sobre humana!...El chico de cabellos negros con brillos verdes, pensó que pronto seria apaleado vivo por una pelinegra gorda iracunda con olor a tabaco….Cuando pasando por un callejón unas manos lo jalaron hacia el fondo…..

-"shisssssssssssss…silencio"

Esa voz…..era otra de los que odiaban a los vampiros pero estaba vez porque no los consideraba "cool" , la prefería a la heroína de rosado antes que la gótica….

-¿Por qué me ayudaste "call girl"?, "per se"

-necesito tu ayuda, Mike.

-¿con que? "per se"

-¿Por qué no paras de decir "per se"?...es molesto que lo repitas tanto.

El vampiro se subió de hombros, terminar las frases con "per se" era una muletilla que le era imposible quitarse, una cosa extra que los "no vampiros" les molestaba de él.

-agh….no tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que seré breve, necesito tu ayuda para separar definitivamente a Douchebag de Kenny… ¡no me mires así, no soy una demente!, lo que ocurre es que…

-espera, espera…espera…"dama de sangre dulce", ¿Por qué yo aceptaría ayudarte? "per se"

-porque eres la única persona en south park, que entiende los problemas que pasan, cuanto las asiáticas "te shippean", ni me menciones a Tweek y Craig, ni les he preguntado pero sé que ellos no me ayudarían en esto…lo que pasa es…

El par continuo hablando, cerca había un dibujo pegado en una pared, donde el "chico nuevo" está enfrente de "Mysterion" y este tiene una bandita adhesiva de princesa…echo por uno de los pocos "Fans" de la pareja de Kenny x Douchebag en south park, tal como los fans del "creek" hacen….Era sin saberlo, como un aviso de lo que iba a pasar…en parte, no era exactamente pero en algo se parecía a lo que iba a ocurrir…..

 **(inspirado en "Boop" de Redstarz97 en Archive of Our Own /works/8867206)**

(La imagen que aparece en wattpad le pertenece a snuffysbox )


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Mike al terminar de escuchar lo que la novia de Stan le dijo, se quedó mirándola incrédulo….

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?, las Asiáticas no son tan peligrosas "per se"

-Estoy tan segura, como que en estos momentos están planificando ¿Cuántos hijos tendrán Kenny y Douchebag?...no es broma, es en serio realmente están planificando eso, junto a los hijos que tendrá Craig y Tweek, Bebe y Clyde, Token y Nicole, Rebecca y Kyle, Eric y Heidi….

-No veo en que me afecta….

-¿y si te digo que también están planeando TUS hijos?, en realidad los hijos de TODOS en south park…..Yo no sé ¿hasta qué punto es una fantic y hasta qué punto planean hacerlo realidad?, pero de que hay que detenerlas, hay que detenerlas…créeme hachee su Facebook.

En realidad Wendy…."call girl" había exagerado un poquito pero era la única forma de que ese vampiro la ayudara…El fin justifica los medios….

Al otro día….regresando con Dovahkiin/Douchebag…

¡Otro día en este infernal y demente pueblucho! , sus padres tienen sexo sin parar en la habitación continua ayudando con el ruido a Dovahkiin a despertar, mientras afuera los borrachos que festejaron con zombies, eran retirados por el camión de la basura…Otro día en este lugar donde nada tiene sentido, hasta el punto en que el silencioso señor de los pedos (peos), ha comenzado a pensar que la "Sheila" de "Santa clarita diet" pasaría inadvertida…..MMM….tal vez el asexuado "ojete" ha estado viendo demasiado Netflix, el cual aún no sabe ¿Cómo lo pagan?, en realidad nunca ha sabido ¿de dónde sale el dinero de sus padres?...probablemente jamás lo sepa….ni le importa enterarse, mientras tenga internet.

¡Nada de eso importa!... ¡ya está a punto de acabarse la desastrosa vida de Douchebag/gilipollas/idiota! , o por lo menos en esta en buen camino de acabarse…En estos momentos las redes sociales están llenas de comentarios negativos hacia "elle"(el) por acabar el "cuento de hadas" que las Asiáticas crearon…Es tal como lo quería…..

Como saben gracias a sus poderes, lo que ocurre es que la gente primero lo ve tal como es y luego con el tiempo se vuelve su mejor amigo….Eso ocurre también en redes sociales…Para evitar que la gente de South Park venga a su hogar con antorchas, con un seudónimo escribió varios comentarios negativos contra el "Kenny x Douchebag"…..En pocos minutos ese shippeo era tan popular como una piedra…Dando mayor relevancia en los resultados de búsqueda a parejas con Kenny, más populares….Kenny x stan…Kenny x bebe…..kenny x Wendy…kenny x butters, Kenny x Henrietta Biggle …Kenny x Tweek…Kenny x Kyle….Kenny x cartman…Kenny x Tammy..Kenny x Craig...etc…

-(justo a tiempo, antes que los fanatics se volverán más intensos)

Los fanatics….Otra de las cosas que "new kid" nunca comprenderá de la humanidad…. ¿por existe gente que le gusta escribir sobre parejas de un pueblito en las montañas?... ¿y por qué en la mayoría de esas historias Wendy es la mala?...Esa pelinegra es de las personas más tolerantes que conoce….es celosa…su novio también lo es y nunca sale como el "villano".

Lo importante es que los fanatics sobre su persona no alcanzaron a ser tan populares para llegar a lo sexual…..Realmente lo agradece, Tweek lloro un semana luego de que leyó uno donde Craig lo ata para darle latigazos, solo el café y la quema de una tienda sadomasoquista por parte de su team, lo ayudo a superarlo….No querían saber lo que hiso Eric Cartman cuando alguien hiso una versión de el con su adorada Heidi, aun la policía no encuentra el cuerpo de quien escribió ese fanatic…

 _-"CARIÑOOOOOO…A DESAYUNARRRRRRR"_

Con su rostro impávido característico, el viajero del tiempo de cabello castaño, con rapidez se vistió usando lo de siempre, pantalones…. ¿su armario hay ropa femenina o masculina? …..Tenia de ambas, gracias a que su madre a pesar de criarlo estrictamente como niño, por que huían de tipos raros del gobierno, compraba ropa según la oferta no el género….Cosa que pudo ver en cuando visito a los "otros Douchebag"…

Nada puede acabar este momento, el inicio hacia su tan ansiada impopularidad…el día en que todos dejen de pedirle cosas o contarle cosas, porque si…..Para asegurarse que su tren hacia "mundo impopular ", no se descarrile, se ha asegurado de después de su té de ayer con butters, dejarle un "regalito" a la hermanita del pervertido…..Entre las muchas locuras de los juegos en que tuvo que jugar por obligación con ese grupo de enfermos, de las cuales no quiere ni acordarse por haber tenido enfrentar monstruos, asesinos, ninjas, mafiosos, seres de otros mundos, en fin….Existe una en que se relevó uno de los temores de Kenny, ¡que su hermanita se vuelva vampiro! ….O mejor dicho que se una a los chicos que fingen ser vampiros, los cuales por alguna extraña razón no se llevan ni con los góticos ni con el "horaculo".

Para no entrar en detalles traumatizantes sobre esa historia sobre falsos vampiros, la hermanita de Kenny poseída por razones que aún no comprende y cigarrillos…. ¡cabello negro/morado!, ese fue el teñido que tenía Karen cuando se "convirtió en vampiro"….A Kenny….a "Mysterion" luego de que se "des vampirizará", le tomo semanas convencer a la dulce niñita que regresara a su tono natural , también le costó conversarla de no ser gótica, emo o cualquiera de sus variantes…..

 _-"CARIÑOOOOOOOO…TUS PANQUEQUES SE VAN A LLENAR DE MOSCAS"_

 _-"HASLE CASO A TU MADREEEEEEEEE"_

Ya quiere ver la cara que va poner el rubio, al ver a su hermana de 6 años con el cabello morado con negro…..Con la nota que dejo con el tinte, va a saber que fue "elle"(el), con esto no lo va a querer ver ni en….

 _-"Hola héroe de muñecas"_

Si no fuera por la impavidez de sus facciones, el susto que le dio hubiera sido evidente….¡¿Qué mierda hace Karen McCormick desayunando con sus padres?!

-Cariño, nuestra vecinita vino temprano a agradecerte por el regalo que le hiciste, por el cumpleaños de su muñeca.

La pequeña sonriendo le mostro un dibujo de ella sonriendo con su cabello teñido, su muñeca, su hermano y el "cara de culo" sonriendo debajo de un sol también sonriente… ¡POR LA PUTA!, ¡con esto se ha ganado varios puntos con el rubio!, ¡maldición!

-Mi mami también te agradece el regalo, a pesar de que…

¿De dónde saco tal rapidez?...Ni idea, solo sabe que gracias a los 5 minutos de desesperación que sintió, logro que antes que la dulce mini gótica terminara la oración, meterle sus panqueques en la boca….

-¡retoño, esa no es la forma de tratar a una invitada!

-¡tu padre tiene razón!, cariño si quieres ofrecerle panqueques a la vecinita, pregúntaselo primero o hazle un gesto.

¿Está bien haber deseado por un mini segundo que la dulce y tímida niñita se ahogara, para que Kenny lo odiara?...el impavido ser sin género, sin buscar respuesta a esa duda, como si nada fue a tomar su lugar, esperando que el resto del desayuno fuera tranquilo mientras su madre le servía una ración de panqueques….

-"héroe de muñecas", ¿aun piensas ir al baile?

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué será que dios le odia tanto?...

-¿Baile?

-¿ha?... ¿no lo sabía señora "conejita de abrazos"?

-awwwwww…. ¡Que niñita tan dulce!, ese no es mi apellido, es un sobrenombre "especial" que uso con mi marido, mi apellido es….

-retoño, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de un baile?, a tu madre y a mí nos hubiera encantado ayudar a organizarla, como agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por nuestra familia…

-hm….ah…..señor "conejito de abrazos", no tiene nada….

-Claro que tengo, tenemos que…ustedes han hecho demasiado por nosotros.

¿Nosotros?...Su padre tiene que hablar por el mismo, en cuando a lo que a "elle" (el) respecta….Lo único que a recibido de este pueblo en las montañas, son problemas, que le echen la culpa por cosas que no hace, meterle (meterlo) en situaciones desquiciantes…y eso es solo lo más liviano que le han hecho…

-No se preocupe, escuche que "tacos Freeman" lo auspicia con el pez gay….ha…tampoco se preocupen por el papá de Stan, quedo herido por la pelea pero Kenny dice que pronto volverá a usar tacones además no se lastimo la garganta.

-"ji ji ji ji ji"….linda, los hombres no usan tacones.

-el papi de Stan si, señora…..a veces, cuando canta…..mi hermano también cuando es "princesa Kenny", el pez gay ….no usa, creo…..¿puedo servirme más panqueques?, no he comido panqueques desde la lluvia radioactiva que volvió las personas en arcoíris.

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

-Tranquilo señor, todos volvieron a la normalidad luego de que se bañaran en orina de perro….hmmmm…. ¿más?

Los adultos miraron confundidos a su silenciosa descendencia, sin saber si lo que decía era cierto o la viva imaginación de una pequeña de primer grado….Douchebag continuo comiendo como si nada, ¿para qué molestarse?...Ese par o está demasiado borracho/drogado o teniendo sexo como para darse cuenta de ¿Cómo es en realidad south park? ….Solo mírenlos, afuera los góticos y los vampiros se estuvieron peleando con metralletas hasta que paso el camión de los helados….

-claro que sí, pequeña… ¿manjar?

-¡SI!

Lo único que sus padres vieron, fue a un gran grupo de niños vestidos de negro haciendo fila para comprar helado…. ¿Acaso están ciegos o simplemente deciden ignorar las locuras que pasan a su alrededor?...Luego de ese momento, el desayuno continuo con calma…Se podría decir que fue normal, se podría decir por qué nadie se preguntó ¿Por qué Karen le dio por seguir a dova todo el camino hacia la parada de autobús ?, ¿Cómo fue posible que Kenny dejara a su hermanita sola? , el consanguíneo de esa niña no se despega de ella ni por todo el porno y la marihuana del universo….

-hm…esteeeee….."Héroe de muñecas", ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Silencio….

-¿recuerdas la promesa?

¡Ya veía que algo raro venía con esto!...promesas, como nunca habla todos asumen que asiente….

-¿recuerdas?, ¿en el juego medieval?...cuando me prometiste que cuidarías de mi "hermana" la "princesa Kenny"….pues…me gustaría que eso se aplicara a….bueno….ya sabes…..a Kenny por completo….como hermano y hermana…no se…..bueno…..ya entiendes.

¿Por qué será que todos asumen que por que no responde ni muestra emoción ni pestañea, significa "si lo haré"?...La pequeña teñida morado/negro de improviso apuro su marcha para encontrarse cara a cara con "ojete"…"le castañe" (el castaño) continuaba con su expresión habitual mientras la pequeña gótica lloraba….

-¡por favor ve al baile con mi hermano!, ¡te lo suplico!

Si pudiera sentir en este momento, sentiría pena…. ¡esa niñita parecía un cachorrito llorando!...

-shif…sé que todos dicen que mi hermano es una mierda….shifht…. ¡pero es bueno lo sé!... ¡es tan feliz cuando está contigo nuevo!... ¡por favor chico nuevo!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La escenita de una niñita adorable llorando cerca de su persona, como si le hubiera pegado… por su lado esto podría ayudar a que Kenny lo rechace, por el otro le da a la gente de aquí, una razón para ir por antorchas…."le nueve" (el nuevo) le dio un abrazo, esperando que nadie piense ni que le pego ni que la quiere secuestrar….Luego de un rato, logro que Karen se calmara…

-entonces….. ¿Irías al baile con mi hermano?, ¿promesa?

Quien ha sido el "King Douchebag "y "el súper héroe pedorro", el castaño chico sin género sabía que su silencio, era de libre interpretación… ¡Demonios!, a este paso estará bailando vals cantado por un pez homosexual en un carruaje, con el diabético de Scott tirando de este como si fuera un caballo….no está en contra o a favor de nadie pero….¡annie te ganaste el infierno por haberlo ofrecido para el puesto de chaperón! ….. ¡Qué situación! , ¡La Asiáticas deben estar disfrutando de esto!, ¡va a ser un milagro si logra mantener sus labios y su culo vírgenes después de ese baile escolar!...

-entonces tú lo…. ¿es tu celular?

¡Salvade (salvado) por su amado celular!...Un mensaje de Wendy…..digo…."call girl"….que decía "la ayuda va en camino"…..Ojala no se butters como el "doctos chaos"….últimamente no ha ayudado de mucho…

 _-"aquí estas "per se""_

Un chico de unos 12 años se le acercó, era de ojos verdes, cabello negro con reflejos verdes, ropa negra, al verlo Karen se puso detrás de Douchebag….

-el resto de mi grupo no pudo venir, porque están en un ritual alias reposo en cama por un resfriado "per se"

-¡cuidado "héroe de las muñecas" es un vampiro!

-hola Karen, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? "per se"

-¡no me engañas vampiro!

-¿he?... ¿Porque eres tan brusca conmigo?, después de todo te envite a mi cumpleaños, hasta que tu hermano lo arruino diciendo que te secuestre pero no estoy enojado, mira si hasta te guarde un pedazo de pastel "per se".

-¡fue "mi ángel guardián" quien me recato!, además…. ¿de verdad me guardaste pastel?, si no fueras un ser oscuro estaría agradecida.

El chico de quinto grado Mike Makowski, el líder de los vampiros…. ¿por qué no para de decir "per se"?, ¿acaso nadie se da cuenta que solo es un chico fanático de las películas de "Twilight "(crepúsculo) que usa colmillos de plástico?

Si te pones a pensarlo con detenimiento, este chico junto a su grupo son los chicos más amables y tranquilos de south park, después de Scott Malkinson…. ¡¿por demonios se tuvo que encontrar primero con butters antes de estos chicos?!...Si Kenny…"Mysterion" no lo hubiera empujado a pelear contra Mike y su grupo tal vez, en estos momentos estaría con una vida con colmillos de plástico pero tranquila…

-ha, disculpa Karen pero "Douchebag" se tiene que venir conmigo, "per se".

-¡¿Qué vas a hacerle?!

-Nada, "per se"

-¡mentira!

-yo no miento, solo vengo a hacerle tutoría de matemáticas, como la escuela se cerró por hoy por fumigación, el director lo acaba de publicar con un foto en "coonstagram"(mapachegram) "per se"

¡Tutoría de Matemáticas!, ¡Wendy no importa lo que digan la gente sobre ti en los fanatics, eres única!...Douchebag/gilipollas en silencio se fue con Mike, mientras Karen se fue corriendo al lado contrario.

-no te asuste, ¿verdad? "per se"

Silencio….

-me alegro…cuando "Call girl" me llamo, no dude en venir, "per se"

Silencio….

-si lo sé, en el pasado tuvimos problemas…sin embargo, se lo que estás pasando, a mí me hacen fanatics en que soy pareja de un gótico, ¡solo porque no he encontrado a la vampiresa para mí!, "per se"

Silencio…

-eres amable por preocuparte, estoy bien, no me enojo, es solo gente creativa, ¿quieres ir a comer tacos? "per se".

Mientras tanto….

Kenny estaba sin Karen, sin embargo estaba tranquilo caminando hacia la casa de su ex, aprovechando la fumigación (sorpresiva). En realidad fue un producto de un mal ensayo de una rutina cómica de Jimmy con insecticida a altas horas de la mañana, Jimmy está bien se lanzó por una ventana a un arbusto pero la escuela quedo con olor a insecticida y si no logran que el olor se vaya, mañana no habrá Baile escolar…..En fin….Ella le dijo que iba con Douchebag y por eso sabía que su dulce hermanita estaría en buenas manos…. ¡su confiable idiota, nunca falla! . Con los consejos que le dio Stan….ok, con los consejos que le dieron Bebe, Clyde, Token, Nicole, Rebecca, en fin…..todos los populares con pareja, sabe que pronto va a lograr….

 _-"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

El chico de 10 años de parca anaranjada a unos pasos enfrente de la casa de su "corazón", escucho el llanto de su hermana, ¡por la puta reconocería ese llanto hasta en la maldita luna!, desesperado fue a abrazar a su hermana… ¡gracias al cielo no se ve herida, solo tiene ese horrible teñido!, ¿será que henrietta de nuevo la convenció de ser gótica?..¡Por Cthulhu que no se haya vuelto vampiro!... ¡si es así va a meterle una estaca por el culo a Mike Makowski y sacársela por la boca!...

-¡se lo llevo!

-¿he?...¿quién se….

-¡o se le lleve (lo llevo)!... ¡O como se diga, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Karen, Karen tranquila respira!...eso es, respira ahora dime, ¿Qué se llevaron?

-a…shifth…Douchebag, ¡el vampiro se lo llevo!

¡Demonios!, ¡carajo!... ¡putos vampiros de mierda!, ¡primero su hermana y ahora la madre/padre de sus hijos inmortales! , ¡Donde puta se consiguen estacas!...Al ver la cara asustada de su hermanita, cambio su actitud de ira por su usual cara sonriente…

-tranquila, mi niñita, no hay nada que temer, "Mysterion" se encargara de todo.

-pero…

-¿acaso ya no confías en el?

-Sip.

-entonces, seca esas lagrimas…ve a casa.

-hermano, ¿tú que vas a hacer?

-¿yo?... ¿hm?...iré por Douchebag, seguramente "Mysterion" ya se encargó de "liberle" (liberarlo) y con lo despistado que es…mejor voy por él.

-bueno, entonces nos vemos en casa….ha, creo que es "elle"(el) como no tiene genero….creo.

-no importa, "mi Douchebag "me dejo claro en nuestra última cita, que no le importa ¿Cómo se le diga?

-¡tuvieron una cita!, ¡¿Cuándo?!

-tsk, tsk,tsk,tsk,tsk…luego te lo cuánto .Ahora vete a casa, tu muñeca debe estar aburrida de estar sin su mami.

La niña se fue, dejando al joven de la capucha naranja nuevamente con una mira seria, no quiere ni imaginar lo que ese vampiro debe estar haciéndole a su idiota.

Mientras tanto en Tacos Freeman…

-¡sonríe!, "per se".

Dovahkiin y Mike se tomaron una foto….A pesar de lo simple que era el local, el líder de los vampiros se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su nuevo "amigo".

-amigo, tienes una linda sonrisa a pesar de no tener colmillos, "per se".

Silencio….

-¡tomémonos otra!, ¿sí?, ¿sí?...¿si, ¿si?..."per se".

New Kid sin dudarlo se tomó otra foto, con lo simpático que este vampiro….Tiene la apariencia de un bebedor de sangre con la personalidad de un tierno cachorrito, ¿Cómo decirle que no? , el ser impávido de cabello castaño, sabía que lo que el vampiro hacia no era coqueteo sino amabilidad mezclada con entusiasmo….

-wow, salió genial "per se".

Silencio…..

-tranquilo, "amigue"(amigo), Wendy ya me conto sobre ti, se lo que la "asexualidad aromantica "significa "per se".

Silencio….

-¿quieres más tacos?, yo invito "per se"

"cara de culo" con un movimiento de cabeza positivo acepto la oferta, Mike luego de comprar más tacos comenzó una charla sobre, ¿la escuela?, ¿su fin de semana?, ¿el clima?...esperen un minuto…..están hablando de la escuela, el fin de semana y el clima ¿sin explosiones?, ¿sin cosas raras?, ¿sin intentos de tocarle el trasero o insinuársele o intentar que haga algo por el?, en serio…en lo que llevan hablando, en realidad en lo que lleva Mike en su monologo y "horaculo" contestándole con gestos, el vampiro no ha intentado ni una sola vez de pedirle un favor ni le está contando la historia de su vida….¡¿son solo dos conocidos comiendo tacos?!...¡joder!, ¡esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto!...

Aunque su rostro no lo demostró, "New" estaba con mucha alegría.

¿Por qué será que la persona más "normal" en este pueblo, es un chico con colmillos de plástico?

Si antes Dovahkiin/Douchebag no entendía este pueblo, ahora lo entiende menos.

-oh mierda, el kétchup se le trabo la tapa, "per se".

Oh, hasta aquí se acabó la paz, ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ahora le va a pedir que colabore en un ultra complicado plan para poder abrir la tapa de….

-¡listo!, solo tenía que aplicar más presión para abrirla "per se".

¿Acaba de solucionar su problema solo?... ¡¿ACABA DE SOLUCIONAR SU PROBLEMA SOLO?!...¡esto es tan hermoso que el impávido ser sentía ganas de llorar por primera vez en su vida!...

-¿he?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿quieres que te pase la kétchup? "per se"

-eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

-…..¿no se supone que no hablas? "per se"

Silencio…

-hm…creo que lo comunicativo ya se te acabo, "per se".

El líder de los vampiros sin entender lo que significaba esa repentina/momentánea sonrisa de admiración, siguió comiendo hasta que una idea pasó por su mente….En south park existen pocos, en realidad realmente pocos que sigan su "estilo de vida", cualquier oportunidad de aumentar su sociedad no debe desperdiciarse…

-hey amigo, ¿has pensado en ser vampiro? "per se".

Silencio…..

-ser vampiro tiene muchas ventajas, también hacemos muchas obras de caridad, campañas contra el tabaquismo y las drogas, en fin….lo que sea por ayudar a la comunidad con sangre en las venas "per se".

¿Ser vampiro?...Veamos, los góticos piensan que los vampiros son el símbolo de el "conformismo máximo" además de que gran parte de la población piensa que son perdedores….Bebe dice que están en la escala social de la escuela más debajo de los niños feos pero no tan abajo como Scott Malkinson…. ¡esta oportunidad vale oro!, con esto va a ser tan impopular que ni el conserje le va a querer hablar….

Ser vampiro no sería tan difícil, solo se pone la ropa que uso momentáneamente para ser gótico en uno de los juegos (si a lo que vivió en el pasado se le puede llamar juegos), le agrega un par de colmillos de plástico con un par de ajustes y listo….

-¿y?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿dejas la luz para unirte a las sombras? "per se "

Mientras tanto…

-auch, ¡mi puta cabeza!

Henrietta Biggle sintió una horrible sensación mientras desayunaba cereales con leche chocolatada, esa sensación era como si un vampiro estuviera a punto hundir en el conformismo a una criatura inocente….

-¿te sientes bien querida?

-¡vete al infierno mamá! , voy a habitación invocar a un demonio para que destruya el mundo.

La gorda gótica a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba su madre, la odiaba por ser una conformista… ¡como la odiaba! Con gusto se desharía de ella si no hiciera buenas galletas…Hastiada se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose con su plato a medio comer hacia las escaleras, mientras su madre como si esa aptitud fuera normal, continuo desayunando….Mientras miraba en su celular una imagen dibujada donde salían Douchebag besando a Mysterion….Le gustaba la pareja ¿y qué?...

Y hablando de esa imagen….

El padre de Douchebag/Dovahkiin estaba en la computadora, el castaño con un antiguo gusto por la cannabis, se había prometido jamás tocar una computadora ni ver redes sociales , por temor a que quienes los seguían en el pasado, pudieran hacerle daño a él o a su esposa, con los que les costó escapar de las instalaciones del gobierno solo porque podían tener millones de seguidores….Cosa que debió heredar su "retoño" pero a escala magnificada, lo de los poderes pedo/pedos no sabe de ¿Dónde mierda lo saco?...Lo sabe, sabe de esos poderes pero prefiere fingir que no se da cuenta, odia el olor….

Pero ya no estaban en peligro y se "bebé" sabia sus secretos y el modo en que en esas instalaciones conoció a su madre…Por lo que aprovechando de que su esposa con una extraño parecido enorme a él, estaba en el baño luego de una larga tarde de "cariñitos", se pudo a ver la computadora…Esa imagen aunque dibujada, estaba seguro que quien era besado era su oloroso engendro….

-¡¿Qué MIERDA?!...¡KELLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

La mencionada salió corriendo al escuchar su nombre, hacía años que Chris no la llamaba por su nombre, por temor a que algún agente gubernamental los estuviera siguiendo, una costumbre que aún mantienen….a pesar de ya no necesitarlo…...

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa "conejito de abrazos"?!, dijimos que por seguridad Jamás nos llamaríamos por…..

-¡¿me quieres explicar ESTO?!

Kelly se quedó mirando aquella imagen estupefacta, ella tampoco entendía nada, ¿tal vez un poco de vino tinto ayude a despejar su mente…. aunque solo era un dibujo, un dibujo no significa nada….Ella más calmada puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo….

-Chris, es solo un dibujo…de alguien que pensó que se verían bien juntos, un "shippeo"(shipeo) , es irreal…nuestro bebé es Asexual…esto nunca pasaría…ven, volvamos a la cama y olvidemos el asunto.

(La imagen que aparece en wattpad le pertenece a snuffysbox )

(Kelly y Chris son los nombres oficiales de los padres de new kid/douchebag/dovakhiin, lo averigüe consultando varias páginas)

(Un saludo a TsubasaDaisuke en Fanfiction por sus escritos de Douchebag x Jimmy "A Hero in Need" y "Douchebag x butters "Missing Light", también a Demonlord5000 por su Douchebag x Annie "Knight Douchebag" , Masky Auditore Queen de wattpad por su Douchebag x Kenny "South park fic: El reencuentro del ladrón y el/a princes ", M_thecat por "el niño nuevo esta explorando south park", a laura85535 por "conjunto de One-shots deun diabetico y pedorro", a los pongo aquí porque es que sin importar si a Douchebag lo ponen como hombre, mujer o "u otro género" o como hetero, gay, lesviana, trans o como sea , son pocas personas que escriben sobre este personaje, no sé si es porque es un personaje complicado o si es porque es poco conocido)


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Para Henrietta Biggle, era una día horrible….en realidad todos los días eran horribles…gracias al odiado conformismo, la que muchos consideran una "bruja gótica", estaba en su habitación pintándose las uñas de negro, deseando como siempre que Cthulhu acabara con la humanidad conformista y decadente….

-tonto barniz de uñas conformista que no dura ni un mes.

 _-"cariñooooo….. ¿Quieres galletitas?"_

-¡déjame tranquila puta conformista!

 _-"oky do, te la dejare en el horno"_

-odio a esa perra, ¿Cómo me gustaría que se muriera?, maldita conformista que me pario.

Enojada con todo y todos en este maldito mundo, acabo de pintarse las uñas, cuidando de que sus uñas recién pintadas no se arruinaran, tomo un cigarrillo, la gorda niña de 10 años de cabello negro estaba a punto de encenderlo….

 _-"necesito tu ayuda"_

La chica vestida de negro apenas mirando al "visitante" que llegaba sobre su ventana abierta de un salto ágil, ignorando los dulces ruegos de su madre para que procurara evitar dejar con olor a tabaco la habitación, encendió su cigarrillo….

-¿Dónde está el resto de los góticos?

-¿importa?

-¿los vampiros les contagiaron su resfriado en la última batalla que tuvieron?.

-fuimos nosotros quienes los contagiamos…aun así les ganamos….

\- yo escuche que tuvieron un empate y que la mayoría termino con reposo en cama por comer helado.

Ella sin mirarlo, continúo fumando como si nada, mientras ojeaba un libro de brujería, buscando nuevas formas de secuestrar y sacrificar conformistas en nombre de Cthulhu, señor de la oscuridad y de las dimensiones….

-si vienes por lo de Karen…

-Mira, ya no estoy molesto que le enseñaras a fumar después de…

-¡no me refiero a eso, estúpido conformista!...me refiero a la boda que planeaba para ti con el idiota…Dile a tu hermanita que en el culto mientras hagas sacrificios te puedes casar hasta con una vaca si se te da la gana, mientras derrames sangre por él, a Cthulhu no le interesa con quien o con que, arruines tu vida en esa estupidez conformista nazi del matrimonio….solo asegúrate de traer suficientes cabezas de cabra para colocar en las puntas de la estrella demoniaca.

El serio héroe enmascarado no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto, imaginándose a sí mismo en el altar con su precioso controlador de peos (pedos)….una imagen muy diferente de lo que sería realmente su boda bajo la bendición del dios dimensional…Rápidamente con una tos volvió a tener su pose seria, recordándose a sí mismo que ese instante era "Mysterion" no Kenny McCormick…Ni la "princesa Kenny"…Al serio héroe odiaba trabajar en equipo pero no tenia opción…..

-hm….te refieres a la boda de Kenny con….

-¡por favor!...sé que eres tu Kenny, vamos al mismo culto e incluso puedo apostar que eso de que eres inmortal no es algo inventado, sino un regalo de Cthulhu porque tu madre o tu padre se unieron al culto antes de que nacieras por cerveza gratis….aunque yo no tengo recuerdos de tus muertes.

-¡te dije que yo no soy….

-Ay, el estúpido amor….Suerte que en esta vida dolorosa, jamás pase por esa tontería….

\- No es por amor…Cuando la ciudad necesita mi ayuda. Grita por protección y responderé al llamado para salvarla…

La bruja gótica harta de tener que escucharlo, la bajo la capucha color purpura oscuro (aunque con algunos tipos de luz parece azul marino o morado) junto con quitarle el antifaz para echarle una bocanada de humo en la cara, manteniéndose serio el héroe inmortal le quito el antifaz, se la puso para volver a cubrirse sus dorados cabellos con la capucha purpura oscuro/morada….

-¡no tengo tiempo para esto, a mi…digo…a Douchebag lo secuestro un vampiro!

Henrietta por la sorpresa por poco suelta su cigarrillo encendido, rápidamente poniéndose más irritada de lo que estaba antes…Si existía algo que odiara más que los conformistas, era los vampiros, el símbolo del hiper conformismo…. Además de que le agradaba el "ojete" no sabía la razón, al principio cuando lo vio por primera vez robando en su casa cosas que apenas usaba, lo encontró un conformista más, luego sin motivo lo considero un amigo, aunque se convirtió en gótico solo para que lo siguieran en "coonstagram"(mapachegram)…Sinceramente no sabe la razón de ¿Por qué le agrada? O ¿Por qué nadie llama a la policía cuando entra a una casa a tomar cosas?...

-ven conmigo.

Apagando su cigarrillo en su piel, la gorda gótica fue hasta su closet abriéndolo de par en par….Mostrando estacas de todo tipo junto con pistolas de plata, ballestas y cruces….

-Imagine que este día llegaría por lo que me estado preparando.

-No será suficiente, se lo llevo el líder de la sociedad de vampiros en persona.

-joder…..tienes razón.

Henrietta se agacho para mirar momentáneamente debajo de su cama, sacando una caja grande de cuero, dentro de estaba una ametralladora de plata, manteniendo su cara de estar enojada con el universo, saco la ametralladora quitándole el seguro para disparar una ráfaga sobre la foto de Drácula, que ella usaba de blanco de tiro.…

-Ni el puto conformista de Mike Makowski, es rival para esta belleza….Iba a usarla para dispararle a las Asiáticas por escribir esos fanatics conformistas donde me emparejan con el "deportista Stanley", la conformista Wendy o contigo….derramar sesos de vampiro es un mejor uso.

¿Deportista?, ahora que recuerda una vez stan fue gótico en la vez en que Wendy lo dejo por token y por cosas que no quiere recordar, la pareja de celosos regreso y su hippie amigo dejo lo gótico…Henrietta y su grupo jamás lo perdono por regresar a la "conformidad" a diferencia de Douchebag al que aún le hablan sin ponerle otro tipo de apodos….

-gracias a Cthulhu que es tan fácil, conseguir armas en south park.

-¿Qué mierda esperas?, saca la tuya…..hay otra de donde saque esa.

Mysterion sonriendo maliciosamente saco otra caja de cuero, mientras la gótica encendía otro cigarrillo…

-oye héroe conformista…

-si vas a preguntar, ¿si se cómo usar esta cosa?….

El rubio apretó el gatillo, rematando la imagen de Drácula ante la mirada satisfecha de la gótica….

-… ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?

-sip.

Rápidamente ambos bajaron, al abrir la puerta se toparon con Token Black…

-Karen supuso que vendrías aquí, tranquilo la convencí de que se fuera a su casa….me pidió que te diera esto. Dijo que lo necesitarías.

El moreno "chico bien portado" del team Craig, le entrego al héroe encapuchado un papel doblado, el chico que a veces es "la princesa kenny" le dio una breve mirada al papel antes de volverlo a doblar para guardárselo en un bolsillo del pantalón….

-Gracias Token.

-¿quieres acompañarnos?, la ayuda nunca sobra cuando se trata de matar vampiros ultra conformistas.

-iría con ustedes pero mi mamá se resfrió y si no le traigo limonada, no me va a dejar ir al baile con Nicole…eso si el olor a insecticida se pasa.

Mientras tanto en un remolque…

-¿tenías que robar ese pañuelo?, pudiste comprarlo "per se".

El ser castaño sin emociones, como siempre se quedó mirando sin pestañar…..De camino al hogar de Makowski le pico la nariz, entro a una casa, saco un pañuelo y se lo llevo sin que los dueños de casa protestaran…Nunca se ha preguntado si lo que hace es correcto, solo lo hace y ya, sin que nadie nunca le reclame o si le reclaman le perdonan rápido…..No es que entre a casas siempre "elle" (el) paga por cosas en tiendas , solo toma algo que considera que los dueños de casa no necesitan…..

-como sea "gilipollas", ¿listo para dejar el mundo mortal'? "per se"

Silencio….

-entonces, es hora de tu ritual…..normalmente seria en presencia del resto de los miembros pero como ya te dije "amigue" (amigo), están en un ritual alias reposo en cama por un resfriado "per se".

¿Ritual?, ¿Qué ritual?...Si lo único que tenía que hacer el chico de ojos verdes/cabello negro con puntas verdes, era ponerle unos colmillos de plástico junto con cambiar su ropa con unos toques de maquillaje, como sombra alrededor de los ojos….Ya a recibido bastantes mensajes tanto de butters como de Wendy pidiéndole que no lo haga, que van a encontrar otra alternativa de enfrentar a las Asiáticas e incluso el dulce rubio que a veces interpreta al "Dr. Chaos"(profesor caos) le ha ofrecido sus peluches para intentar " convencerle" (convencerlo) …¿y que otra opción le queda?, es esto o preparase para entrar al altar….

-muy pronto veras el placer de la sangre de las vírgenes, "per se"

¿Cuál sangre?, si lo que ha visto en este chico que no para de terminar las frases con "per se"…..es que consume jugo de tomate y cuando no hay jugo de tomate, toma leche de frutilla….Si eso es sangre, entonces los hematólogos se han estado equivocando por años…

-¿Dónde deje los colmillos? "per se"

Vamos, ¡vamos!...Si "draco" pudiera expresar una emoción en este instante seria desesperación…Mientras más se demora ese "vampiro" en encontrar colmillos de plástico en la gaveta de la cocina, más existe la posibilidad de que pase un locura…

-¡¿Qué mierda?! , "per se"

Una ráfaga de balas por poco les da si no se lanzan al suelo…..En este pueblo del infierno, la paz jamás dura….

 _-"¡puto vampiro conformista de mierda, libera al "ojete"!"_

La voz de Henrietta…Justo lo que "Cara de culo" imagino….Kenny que en estos momentos estaba "trasformado" en "Mysterion" fue a buscar ayuda con los góticos…Antes de Mike fuera capaz de contestar, una segunda ráfaga de balas no se hiso esperar, el pobre chico de 12 estuvo a punto de orinarse del susto, ya que en momentos como este son los que le recuerdan que sus colmillos son de plástico….

-¡¿eso era necesario?!

Lo bueno es que por susto dejo de decir "per se"…..Con lo que ha vivido en este pueblo demente," dova" sabe que esto no se va a quedar así, empeorara…Apenas a esos locos se les agote las balas, van a ir por una arma más grande, no le sorprendería que llegaran con una bazuca o un tanque o una bomba atómica…Con un rápido vistazo, se dio cuenta que sus atacantes solo eran 2 niños de 10 años, fuertemente armados….

-¡oh mierda voy a morir!, ¡ahora nunca sabré si los programas contra los cigarrillos que impulse funcionaron o a que sabe la sangre real!

Una tercera ráfaga de balas fue suficiente para que el líder vampiro se orinara temblando de terror…Dovahkiin puso su mano sobre su hombro para que se tranquilizara, lo cual pareció funcionar porque Mike dejo de llorar/temblar….

-necesitamos un modo de vencerlos, si tan solo mi sociedad vampírica estuviera aquí "per se"

El impávido ser, tenía serias dudas sobre que un grupo de chicos con colmillos de plástico ,fueran capaces de hacer la diferencia contra 2 ametralladoras….Primero debía reparar este remolque, un peo (pedo) del tiempo retrocediendo a unas minutos previos al primer ataque, fue suficiente….

-¿Qué hiciste?, "per se".

….Ahora viene la parte 2…..Con otro peo detuvo el tiempo por 5 minutos, golpeo a sus atacantes, junto con quitarles sus armas….Cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir, estaba donde antes estaba antes de tirarse el peo(pedo) , con una diferencia…..

-wow, eres impresionante "per se".

 _-"¡MALDITO CONFORMISTA, DEVUELME MIS ARMAS!"_

Brevemente sonriendo con malicia, le entrego una de las ametralladoras a Mike, saliendo juntos del remolque….

-¡váyanse de mi propiedad ¡ "per se"

-¡jodete vampiro conformista!

-¿me quieres explicar por qué a todos los que a los góticos no les agrada les llaman así?, ni si quiera se lo que significa "per se".

-Douchebag, soy yo…. ¿No me reconoces?... ¿recuerdas a Karen?...

De un bolsillo el rubio saco un dibujo…El dibujo de que hiso Karen , donde sale ella sonriendo con su cabello teñido morado/negro, su muñeca, su hermano y el "cara de culo" sonriendo debajo de un sol también sonriente…¿acaso con eso Kenny…digo….."Mysterion" planea lograr que deje de apuntarle con la ametralladora?...¡que cliché!...

¿Por qué actúa como si necesitara que lo rescaten?...si es su persona la que tiene que rescatar a todos de TODO…... ¿solo porque es una persona introspectiva?...aunque su caso es para estudio clínico por la intensamente introspectivo que es…ya se ha comenzado a cansar que lo siguen por lo quieren y que le digan que debe dejar de ser tímido… ¡¿tímido?!...¿una persona tímida les hubiera salvado tantas veces el trasero?…timidez e introspección no van de la mano…..la timidez tiene que ver con el miedo , según leyó en una página de internet….¿lo suponen por los leves sonrojos que a veces tiene cuando Kenny se le acerca "peligrosamente" ?...ok, tal vez tenga un poquito de timidez, tan solo un poquito….¿amor?, nunca….

-tienes que recordar….tienes que luchar contra el control mental de ese vampiro…

-obvio que te reconoce Mysterion , es imposible no hacerlo…lindo dibujo, ¿Karen lo hiso? Tiene talento, es una lástima que ya no quiera ser mi amiga, la hubiera invitado a la salida al cine que me va a llevar mi padrastro junto a mi grupo, el mes próximo "per se"

-es inútil héroe conformista, el vampiro lo tiene en su poder.

-Mysterion, Henrrietta yo… ¿ha?… ¿control mental?, ¿de qué están hablando? "per se"

-¡no finjas puto vampiro conformista nazi!, ¡sabemos lo que tramas!... ¡secuestraste al idiota para volverlo uno de tus engendros y poder cogértelo!

Un enorme sonrojo se apodero del rostro del gentil chico con colmillos de plástico, no sabía si ¿reírse nerviosamente o tomarlo en serio?…Porque si se trata de una broma, henrietta debería dejarle los chistes a Jimmy, aunque el ensayo con insecticida del ultimo no salió bien…

-….esteeeeee…amigos, por si no lo notaron, es asexual. "per se"

-eso ya lo sabemos, perro sirviente del conformismo….

-es asexual o sea que no siente atracción por ningún género o sea que es imposible que se enamore….lo cual no tiene nada de malo mi amigo silencioso, "per se"

-¡no es cierto!, ¡yo tuve…..digo…..kenny McCormick tuvo una relación con Douchebag, la cual no duro mucho….pero planean volver….hm…..están trabajando en ello.

-¿así que es cierto que te dejo en la primera cita en pasitas?

-cállate henrietta.

\- no me culpes a mí, culpa a las redes sociales y a su difusión conformista de noticias.

Mike sintió pena por ese chico ….Era tal como Wendy…"call girl" le comento….…estaba tan enamorado que se negaba a ver la realidad…..lo peor es que el pueblo tampoco lo ayuda, gracias a la influencia de las Asiáticas, las cuales le acertaron al unir a tweek con craig….En este caso, en este "ship"….ni si quiera dieron en el blanco…Necesitaba hablar con ese chico enamorado a solas, por lo que con su mano disponible lanzo un paquete de cigarrillos lejos, aprovechando la legendaria adicción de los góticos a la nicotina , el no fumaba sin embargo llevar un cajetilla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, le ha salvado más de una vez del ataque de esos locos de negro…..luego que con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a Dovahkiin que se fuera dejándole la ametralladora…Eso sin nunca dejar de apuntar al rubio de capucha purpura oscuro, sabía que si bajaba el arma….las armas, lo atacaría…

-Kenny, tienes que entender, ustedes nunca….

-¡soy Mysterion!

-dejemos eso por 5 minutos ¿ok?...vamos a olvidarnos por un momento que yo soy vampiro y tu superhéroe...tengo 12 y tú tienes 10 por lo que he vivido un poquito más que tú, entiendo lo que estás pasando…..yo también cuando tenía tu edad conocí a una chica que…¡mierda, que viejo me hace sentir esto!, "per se"

-ve al punto.

-lo que estoy tratando decir es, que no siempre la persona de la que uno se enamora te va a corresponder, eso no es el fin del mundo….es solo mala suerte, la vida continua ya encontraras quien te corresponda…"per se"

¿Qué le corresponda?...Como si fuera tan fácil encontrar a alguien que sepa su secreto y lo quiera como es….Su secreto, una horrible maldición donde al final acabara solo…..Si lo sabe, lo sabe bien…Lleva años escuchando a su pelirroja madre discutiendo con su padre de este tema ,encerrados en su habitación, entre otros temas por los que pelean/discuten…..Él sabe que tarde o temprano todo lo que conoce se va a acabar, la existencia de sus seres queridos será tan fugas como el olor de los pedos(peos) de su idiota….Que McCormick elija ignorar ese hecho, es otro asunto…También era otro asunto que no le dijera a "su corazón" que el sabe que sabe su secreto, él quería decírselo en su tercera cita antes de la "primera vez", justo en el instante cuando se la "fuera a meter"…..

-púdrete Mike.

El vampiro se puso serio al ver que "Mysterion" sacaba una pistola…se horrorizo al ver que el chico se la llevaba a la cabeza….

-¡joder Mysterion no es para tanto! "per se"

Para alivio del vampiro, quien estuvo "a punto de convertir" apareció lanzándose sobre el rubio evitando que se dispara….Dovahkiin soltó un leve suspiro de enfado, ¡por dios, el diablo y lo que sea, este piojoso tiene que aprender que no todo se soluciona "yendo a la cama"!...Rápidamente le quito la pistola apuntándole, indicándole con esta en silencio que debía irse…..

-no.

El castaño "de u otro género" disparo cerca de la cabeza del rubio enmascarado, solo lo suficientemente cerca para que le rosara levemente piel de la mejilla para luego volver a hacer el gesto para que se fuera….miren las rarezas de la vida, sin ese antifaz en estos momentos ese rubio estaría llorando a mares, con el antifaz puesto se ha mantenido igual de serio… ¿será un efecto psicológico?…No importaba….

-¿tanto quieres dispárame?... ¡hazlo!, ¿Qué esperas?... ¡vamos, si tanto lo quieres, aprieta el gatillo!

-¡por Bella, Edward y todos los personajes de Crepúsculo (Twilight), no lo hagas! "per se".

-¡tú cállate!... ¡escúchame sé que estás ahí, puedes liberarte! , ¡Lucha contra el vampiro!

Mike con gusto hubiera dicho que él no le hiso nada, si no fuera porque Henrietta regreso para darle una patada en la entrepierna por lanzarle cigarrillos de chocolate, en vez de reales…

-ahora, me voy a encargar que los vampiros ultra conformistas, nunca vuelvan a secuestrar a pedorros inocentes.

La gorda gótica aprovechando que el chico de ojos verdes aún estaba adolorido, le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo cayera al suelo, el pre adolescente inconsciente no era rival para la gótica, la cual ¿Quién sabe de dónde? , saco una estaca junto a un martillo….Eso mientras el "new kid" continuaba apuntándole al rubio de capucha purpura/morado oscuro….El silencioso no tuvo alternativa, disparo….Pero a la estaca que tenía la pelinegra, quien estaba lista para lanzarle un rosario de insultos por casi quemarle los dedos con el disparo, conteniéndose al ver que la apuntaba a ella para indicarle que se pusiera al lado del supuesto héroe….

-Douchebag….

-te lo dije, ese vampiro lo tiene poseído.

¡Y dale con la posesión!... ¡ese par se notaba a han leído demasiadas novelas de terror!...Si dispara tendrá una gótica muerta y a un inmortal persiguiéndole por su supuesta "posesión"…Si no dispara, tendrá a ese par persiguiéndole , hasta que se convenzan de que se "libero del hechizo" o hasta que el pobre de Mike acabara con una estaca en el corazón…..¡Pobre chico!, brevemente sintió pena por haberlo metido en esta locura….Necesitaba algo que ayudara en esto, solo necesita mostrar lo que obtuvo en el remolque del bebedor de jugo de tomate, mientras nadie miraba…Una simple sonrisa fue suficiente para mostrar lo que "pidió prestado" del remolque…

-¡No puede ser!

-¡mierda lo perdimos!, ¡es un vampi/conformista!

La cara de terror en ese par era imposible de no notar…Por dentro "chico nuevo", se encontraba feliz, pronto su estatus social iría en picada….Estaba tan "contente" (contento) que no vio a Token, disfrazado de medico brujo lanzarle un balde con jugo de ajo….

-¡en el nombre de la ciencia, Bob esponja y Jesús te libero!

-¡no puedo creerlo, ese conformista medico brujo lo curo!

No fue la tonta frase, sino el golpe que le dio con su báculo lo que provoco que soltara los dientes de plástico junto con la pistola, contra toda lógica… ¡maldición, justo cuando encontró la forma de alejar al "batman pobre" de su vida!…

-no tienes nada que agradecerme "idiota", luego de conseguirle el jugo de limón a mi mamá, busque en internet un modo de quitar el vampirismo en que caso de que esos dos, no llegaran a tiempo a liberarte.

Si no fuera porque "Mysterion" fue corriendo a dale un abrazo, ¡estaría golpeándole hasta donde no le da el sol a ese entrometido!...o estaría deteniendo a Henrietta, quien no paraba de darle patadas en la entrepierna al desmayado Mike.

\- Token….yo…sé que no somos del mismo team pero….

-No tienes que decir nada, sé que si Nicole estuviera en el mismo peligro, tú harías lo mismo por mí.

El moreno se enterneció al ver el modo en que Kenny…."Mysterion" no dejaba de abrazar al "ojete", al verlos no entendía ¿Por qué existía gente que no le agradaba este ship? A pesar de que ni recibiendo una abraso ese castaño expresa algo…. Nicole tuvo razón cuando le decía que se veían lindos juntos y eran buena pareja…..Aunque jamás llegarían al puesto 1 de popularidad de las Asiáticas, ocupado por el "creek"…El novio de Nicole los tomo una foto antes de irse…

-mejor los dejo solos…los veo en el baile, si es que lo hay.

Una vez solo apenas el "new kid" estuvo libre de los fuertes brazos del "batman pobre", le dio a quien lo abrazo una bandita adhesiva para su herida en la mejilla…..No por ganar puntos con este, sino por recordar la voz de Karen haciéndole prometer que cuidaría de su "princesa"…..La bandita era de Barbie por lo que debe ser suficiente para que se ofenda en su personificación de héroe serio….Por lo que sin dudarlo le puso la bandita sobre la herida….El serio encapuchado , se quedó impávido …"cara de culo" esperaba una reacción de enojo, se quedó en silencio esperando hasta que el "ángel guardián" de Karen reacciono para decir…..

-una bandita rosada de princesa Barbie….

Sonrojado el héroe se llevó una mano a la mejilla sonriendo tontamente, ¡maldición, acaso no existe forma que deje de quererlo! …La gótica soltó un breve "awww" mientras continuaba partiéndole en la entrepierna al vampiro…

¿En cuanto a la foto? En pocos minutos la foto fue enviada a Nicole, la cual estaba viendo fotos de gatitos en su celular esperando que Rebecca acabara de probarse ropa, en la tienda en que estaban…

-awwwwwwww… ¡qué lindo!, ¡sabía que volverían a estar juntos!

 _-"¿Qué tal?"_

La novia de Kyle traía un traje exageradamente revelador para su edad, rojo pasión con unos tacones enormes con diseño de leopardo y su cara tenia exagerado maquillaje, algo más del estilo de Tammy Warner que de la tímida chica que todos piensan que es Rebecca…La palabra puta llego a la mente de la romántica/educada chica de piel morena, que en lugar de dar su opinión, le mostro la foto….

-¡ternurita!

-¡lo sé!, ¡Token me la acaba de enviar!, ¡voy a reenviársela a todos!

-¿me la envías a mi primero?, quiero que Kyle se entere por mí.

-¡sí!...esteeeeeeee…. ¿no piensas que deberías llevar algo…menos…..abierto?

-¿he?... ¿crees que me podría resfriar?

-¡exacto!...esta vez déjame a mi elegir, ¿ok?, eso incluye también al maquillaje, es que…..eres demasiado bonita para cubrirte con tanto colorete, deberías probar algo natural...

¿Y la foto?...Como siempre que ocurre en las redes sociales, aquella foto paso de Nicole a todos los que ella conocía hasta llegar a…

-¡que mierda!

Wendy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…Esa foto re enviada de Nicole con varios "awwwwwww"….

-¡acaso a las malditas yaoistas no se les puede ganar!, ¡joder!

 _-"Wendy, ¿Qué pasa?"_

La pelinegra rápidamente cambio su aptitud, estaba en casa de su novio después de todo…..Por suerte ella se encontraba en el baño, por lo que no la escucho decir eso…eso espera….Ya que había acabado de hacer lo que debía hacer en el baño, salió para encontrarse con el pelinegro…

-Nada….solo me emocione por Mysterion y….

-¿a ti también te llego la foto de "Mysterion" con el "horaculo"?, Kyle me la envió, luego de que Rebecca se lo envió….Sabía que ese par lograría.

-¿no piensas que te estas apresurando?...que "le salvara" (lo salvara) no significaba que volvieran.

-…..a menos que….

-¿a menos que…?

-tengo una idea para que ese par se vuelva a unir, necesito la ayuda de mi papá…

-¿qué vas a pedirle que haga el sr. Marsh?, no entiendo….

-luego te digo.

El hippie se fue, dejando a la su novia con la incógnita, sin mencionar que su idea dependía de que su padre se pusiera tacones para cantar….

¿En cuanto a la foto?...

La foto de Mysterion abrazando a su "corazón" se reenvió tanto, que llego a las Asiáticas yaoistas…..Las fanáticas del yaoi, celebraron abriendo una botella de champaña, una vez que terminaron de torturar a Tammy Warner, para asegurarse que la chica de cabello castaño con rayas no se le ocurriera aparecer a arruinar "el amor verdadero"….Una de las seguidoras, se le acerco a la líder con cintillo de orejas de gato…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

-después la devolvemos al psiquiátrico, ahora compremos sushi para celebrar.

-¿Por qué no pizza?, siento que perpetuamos un estereotipo….

-si digo que comemos sushi, comemos sushi.

-" gomen nasai"(perdón/lo siento) , líder-san….¿podemos planificar los hijos de Kenny y Douchebag?

-luego de que acabemos de atar cavos sueltos….

-¿dime?

-¿podremos hacerlo?...es que south park está más raro que nunca, he escuchado que Heidi se ha vuelto una "copia femenina" de su novio…Dicen que jugo con su mente a tal punto para que fuera "dócil" que se ha vuelto…..una réplica suya….

-eso es imposible, ella estará gorda…

-la han visto hondeando una bandera nazi enfrente de un sinagoga.

-….luego veremos lo que hacemos con esa "baka"(tonta/estúpida), concentrémonos en un problema a la vez…..ahora pasemos a temas importantes, ideas para el tema que bailaran Tweek y Craig en su boda.

(Este capitulo está dedicado a todos los lectores y a m_thecat de wattpad quien volvió a subir la historia "El niño nuevo está explorando South Park", con algunos pequeños cambios. El capitulo 16 existirá la juro)


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Mike Makowski, Tammy Warner…..Victimas de un pueblo decante y grupo de Asiáticas dementes del Yaoi…..El castaño ser de "u otro género" momentáneamente sintió pena por ese par…Por su culpa estaban en el hospital…Tammy libidinosa chica castaña de cabello rayado en el hospital psiquiátrico y Mike el gentil "vampiro "en el hospital de South Park…..Los doctores dicen que sus testículos por los golpes de la gorda gótica Henrrieta, se deshincharan sin problemas….Eso si esa demente pará de entrar a su habitación para continuar golpeándolo.

El mensaje que el "vampiro pelinegro con puntas verdes" le envió, hiso que los 5 minutos de pena que sintió Dovahkiin/Douchebag fueran 6 minutos….A pesar de todo, el simpático chico de 12 aun quería ser su amigo y no lo culpaba por meterlo en este lio….¡maldición!...

Como siempre al llegar a casa el plato con su cena estaba servido, como siempre sus ninfomanos padres estaban "ocupados" en la cama…Demasiado ocupados como para notar en el pueblo enfermo donde una tonta discusión del tipo "¿Quién es más fuerte?, ¿superan o goku?" desata una guerra interplanetaria. ….. Kelly y Chris estaban demasiado ocupados con su vida sexual como para notar lo que ocurría alrededor de new kid/douchebag/dovakhiin….No es que no lo quieran, eso "elle"(el) lo sabe, es que…..son ellos…..¿algunas vez trabajan?, ¿Quién sabe?...Lo único cierto es que las cuentas son pagadas sin falta ,tampoco falta la comida ni el internet…¿será que ellos se grabaran para obtener dinero o será que la señora Cartman aún le manda dinero a pesar de que le ha dicho que no es su chulo?...¿o será por el dinero que le manda el Sr. Tucker por coleccionar arte yaoi para el?...mejor ni saber.

Solo entro un día a "tomar cosas prestadas" de la casa Tucker y el dueño de casa en vez de enojarse le ofreció ese "empleo" por así decirlo…. ¿qué clase padre enfermo coleccionar yaoi de su hijo con el novio de este?...Eso algo que el neutral/silencioso ser, debió pensar antes de aceptar el dinero…En realidad no dijo nada y como siempre las personas suponen que su silencio es un "si"….Mejor ni seguir pensándolo, porque mientras más lo piensa más comienza a tener la teoría, de que en realidad es "elle"(el) quien mantiene a sus padres y no al revés…..

"Encerrade" (encerrado) en su habitación, sin contestar mensajes ni los de Butters quien se moría por saber de primer fuente, lo que ocurrió con su archienemigo…digo….."El archienemigo del Dr. Chaos"…

-(¿este pueblo existirá la lógica?)

La pregunta que en realidad se hacia el rey de pedos (peos) era, ¿Cómo convencer a este pueblo que un ASEXUAL ARROMANTICO no puede enamorarse ni tener deseo sexual? ….Tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Previamente antes de llegar a casa, con sus peos viajo a otras dimensiones….Descartando las dimensiones donde su "yo" sintiera algo por Kenny McCormick o en las que a las Asiáticas no se les ha ocurrido siquiera emparejarlos…. Se concentró en las que estuvieran en un dilema similar…..La primera dimensión se encontró con una versión de si "misme" (mismo): Una Douchebag/Dovahkiin pelirroja lesbiana judía de South África, escribiendo en un cuaderno le pregunto…

-"¿encontraste una forma de librarte del ship de las Asiáticas con Kenny?"

Ella impávida le escribió en un cuaderno….

-"imposible, el baile se hará y no te podrás librar apenas le padre en tacones de Stan cante"

La segunda dimensión: Un Douchebag/Dovahkiin afroamericano gay católico de Irlanda…..El mismo método/pregunta….

-"¿encontraste una forma de librarte del ship de las Asiáticas con Kenny?"

El impávido le escribió en un cuaderno….

-"imposible, el baile se hará y no te podrás librar apenas le padre en tacones de Stan cante"

Tercera dimensión: Un Douchebag/Dovahkiin blanco de cabello rubio con lentes, cristiano de Nuevo México, cisgenero/heterosexual… mismo método/pregunta….

-"¿encontraste una forma de librarte del ship de las Asiáticas con Kenny?"

El impávido le escribió en un cuaderno….

-"imposible, el baile se hará y no te podrás librar apenas le padre en tacones de Stan cante"

Cuarta dimensión: Un Douchebag/Dovahkiin chico transgenero de piel bronceada, cabello blanco, de Alemania, agnóstico…. mismo método/pregunta….

-"¿encontraste una forma de librarte del ship de las Asiáticas con Kenny?"

El impávido le escribió en un cuaderno….

-"imposible, el baile se hará y no te podrás librar apenas le padre en tacones de Stan cante"

Quinta dimensión... Una Douchebag/Dovahkiin chica bisexual, rubia de cabello teñido celeste, atea, canadiense…. mismo método/pregunta….Misma respuesta….

-"imposible, el baile se hará y no te podrás librar apenas le padre en tacones de Stan cante"

¿Ya adivinaran la respuesta que le dio su versión chico gay castaño, chica heterosexual castaña , chico heterosexual castaño, chica castaña transexual , chica pansexual …etc,etc,etc,etc…?...Sin importar la "versión" a la que preguntara , la respuesta no cambiaba…

Esa es la razón por la que se ahora encuentra "encerrade"(encerrado) en su habitación, ignorando su amado celular junto a sus amadas redes sociales….Esconderse debajo de la cama esperando que sus problemas se solucionen "mágicamente", no soluciona nada, lo sabía….Sin embargo ¿Qué más le quedaba?...Era esto o comenzar la lista de invitados a su boda con el piojoso….. La luz parpadeante de celular, avisando que tenía mensajes, miles de mensajes, tan tentador….Las redes sociales fueron más fuertes que mantener su "retaguardia" virgen y lejos de una próxima noche de bodas…

Entre los mensajes de butters preocupado, los de Wendy pasando de la preocupación al enojo por que no le contesta, de los de Eric pidiéndole que le compre una bomba para destruir la casa de Kyle, los del pelirrojo Kyle pidiéndole ayuda para mandar al culo gordo de Eric Cartman a Somalia para que lo maten los piratas de ahí, los de Rebecca y Heidi quejándose de sus novios…..Estaba un mensaje del castaño adicto a los tacos: Clyde Donovan….

Clyde: _"escuche que te reconciliaste con Kenny, "horaculo…."_

Douchebag/Dovahkiin: _"hey clyde ¿pensé que Bebe no le gustaba que fueras a Pasitas?"_

Karen "negro/morado 3" McCormick: _"sería tan lindo que se conciliaran "héroe de muñecas", mi hermano sería tan feliz si así fuera….."_

Timmy _:"¡timmy!"_

Maldición, ¿Por qué tuvo que contestarle?, apenas lo hiso y los demás demente se metieron en la charla cibernética….¡¿acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?!...

Clyde: _"¡¿Cómo lo supiste Douchebag?!, ¡¿eres psíquico?!"_

Eric "el genial" Cartman _:"no gordo maricon llorón, es por la foto que le enviaste a todos con Pasitas mojándose las camisetas"_

Clyde _:"¡no soy gordo BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Eric "el genial" Cartman _:" ja ja ja puto llorón, pareces judío!"_

Kyle "nerd , pelirrojo pero genial _":"¡de nuevo con eso!, ¡deja de joder culón de mierda!_

Heidi "cabello ceniza "sexual54 _:"¡no molestes a mi novio judío de hijo de puta!, ¡y tu caramelito jodido Eric van a mi casa , este estúpido vestido se encogió y no puedo abrocharlo"_

Annie "rubia natural y futura estrella de cine" _:"es que tu trasero ahora es xxxxxxxl"_

Clyde: _"ja ja, gordaaaaaaaaa"_

Heidi "cabello ceniza "sexual54 :" _váyanse al demonio"_

Eric "el genial" Cartman: _"¡ya dejen de molestar a mi chica!"_

Annie "rubia natural y futura estrella de cine" : _"vah, ella sabe que no es enserio ;]"_

Castaño risas Jimmy _: "b….b…buena…. ¡trasero extra grande!, ese…..ese chiste debió ocurrírseme a mi"_

Heidi "cabello ceniza "sexual54 _:"¡ERICCC MI VESTIDO NO SE VA A BROCHAR SOLO, VEN AQUÍ AHORA"_

Kyle "nerd , pelirrojo pero genial": _"eso te ganas por volverla tu "clon", "culo gordo""_

Castaño risas Jimmy _:"oye "new kid", escuche que volviste con Kenny…."_

Clyde: _"¡hey, yo se lo al "gilipollas" pregunte primero"_

Bebe Stevens: _"Jimmy, escribiste sin tartamudear"_

Jimmy _:" es que escribo tartamudeando cuando estoy nervioso, en la vida real no es así, soy como una grabadora estropeada con muletas…j aja j aja ja….hay que reírse de uno mismo… ¿hay que reírse de uno mismo?, debo anotar eso para agregarlo al final de mis rutinas, además de al público algo en que pensar"_

Clyde:" _sip, lástima que Tweek no pueda twittear sin tartamudear…"_

Tweek "rubio honey "23: _"¡agh!"_

Clyde _:"sorry amigo, si dejaras la cafeína temblarías menos y dejarías de tartamudear y decir "agh", tanto en las redes sociales como en la vida real"_

Tweek "rubio honey "23:" _¡agh!...¡¿así?!..._ _¡BEBE MIRA ARRIBA!, ¡ay una foto donde sale Clyde con una pasita sentada en sus rodillas!"_

Clyde: _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Eric "el genial" Cartman: _"eres un idiota, sin ofenderte "idiota""_

Nicole "dulce negrita enamorada de la vida": " _No deberías hacerle eso a tu amigo, Bebe yo estuve ahí, no pasado nada, esa chica se cayó encima de él"_

Clyde: _"gracias Nicole"_

Tweek "rubio honey "23 _:"lo siento…agh….sin café y sin meditar me descontrolo fácilmente"_

Craig "¡¿Qué mierda te importa?! Tucker: _"no te disculpes, él se lo busco"_

Castaño risas Jimmy _:" oye "chico nuevo", no contéstate la pregunta que te hice…."_

Bebe Stevens: _"vamos, no lo niegues, "culo sexy"…Rebecca y Token enviaron la fotos donde estaban…tú y Mysterion….awwwwwww"_

Henrietta Biggle"gorda cabello ébano mata vampiros":" _yo estuve ahí manada de conformistas….por poco el rubio con la ropa interior sobre los pantalones y el "chice nueve"(chico nuevo) regresaron y por poco se besan"._

Karen "negro/morado 3" McCormick _:"¡¿en serio?!, ¡hurra es mejor de lo que imagine!"_

Wendy "poderosa, pelinegra y feminista 100% Testaburger": _"en la foto solo se ve que están abrazados…."_

Henrietta Biggle"gorda cabello ébano mata vampiros" _:"yo sé lo que vi feminazi"_

Craig "¡¿Qué mierda te importa?! Tucker: _"¿otra vez metiéndote donde no te llaman?, el hippie ebrio de Stan le dijo a toda la Escuela ya que lo habías aceptado…Lo que McCormick y el "cara de culo" hagan es cosa suya"_

Wendy "poderosa, pelinegra y feminista 100% Testaburger _":" si estas tratando de decir que soy intolerante, te equivocas…."_

Butters _:" ¿alguien quiere comprar galletas?, tienen forma de leoncito"_

Craig "¡¿Qué mierda te importa?! Tucker: _"¡ahora no butters!"_

Butters _:"es quiero comprarme peluches nuevos, mis padres me los quitaron por castigarme, porque mi respiración no les permitió disfrutar de una película de la segunda guerra mundial con ponnys...creo que lo merecía, digo….respirar mientras alguien ve una película es….."_

Craig "¡¿Qué mierda te importa?! Tucker _:"jodete butters"_

Eric "el genial" Cartman _:" jodete x 2 puto butters"_

Timmy _:"¡timmy!"_

Butters _:"¡que tonto!, olvide que había entrado en este chat, porque estaba preocupado de que mi amigo no se convirtiera en vampiro, ¿estás bien amigo?, ¿no te hiso daño?"_

Henrietta Biggle"gorda cabello ébano mata vampiros": _"gracias a mí, al "cara de vagina" no le paso nada"_

Nicole "dulce negrita enamorada de la vida": _"no se olviden de Token, él fue quien "le libero"(lo libero)"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh: _"amigos es solo una foto, no hay nada confirmado..."_

Craig "¡¿Qué mierda te importa?! Tucker _:" ¿Qué tu "Nick name" no era "Wendy es una perra que me vive engañando"?"_

Kyle "nerd , pelirrojo pero genial": "yo pensé que era "adoro el vino tinto asdgsafsgsf con pelo negro y un gorro 233sdaasx tejido azul con pompón rojo asmmids medio vomito""

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"¡ya paren!, ¡eso lo escribí estando borracho!."_

Eric "el genial" Cartman _:"y cuando no lo estas, hippie…"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"¡púdrete Eric!...retomando el tema, yo vi la foto al igual que todos, ahí solo se ve un abrazo nada más. No hay nada romántico en eso, un abrazo perfectamente entre amigos"_

Asiática cintillo orejas de gato, líder Yaoi amante del creek nyu nyu :" _aguafiestas"._

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:" oigan chicos, les recuerdo que tuvieron una cita, no resulto y este abrazo se ve más de amistad que de amor, hay que dejarlo como esta"._

Wendy "poderosa, pelinegra y feminista 100% Testaburger": "Stan, es lo más coherente que has dicho en toda tu vida, si antes te amaba, ahora te amo muchísimo más"

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"esteeeeeee, ¿gracias?, no sé si tomarlo como un cumplido"_

Wendy "poderosa, pelinegra y feminista 100% Testaburger": _"y lo es, como no te imaginas"_

Ok, hasta el momento todo parece indicar que Marsh ve las cosas con claridad, ninguna insinuación romántica sobre el abrazo con el rubio…..Tal vez en esta dimensión, tal vez exclusivamente en esta dimensión, Stanley Marsh ayuda a hacerle entender a este pueblo de…

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"oye, ahora que ya no tienes pareja ni nada para el baile, ¿quieres hacer de chaperón?, Scott se retiró luego de que el Pez Gay insultara a su madre, mientras lo hacía tirar de su carruaje por el pueblo"_

Timmy: _"¡TIMMY!"_

Castaño risas Jimmy _:" ¡es verdad, gracias por recordarme Timmy!, joder tampoco tenemos cantante, el pez gay está en el hospital por que el Sr. Marsh lo atropello borracho, ¿y ahora que mierda hacemos? , no podemos echarnos atrás por el auspicio al baile por tacos Freeman"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh: "ya cálmate todo estará bien…"

Cataño risas Jimmy: _"¡¿calmarme?!...¡¿c…c….como quieressss…q….que me calme?!...es…es…a mí a…a quien van a patearle el culo por esto"_

Kyle "nerd , pelirrojo pero genial _":"si se logró ventilar la escuela lo suficiente para que el baile no se cancelará, podemos arreglar esto"_

Butters _:"¡¿el baile continua?!"_

Heidi "cabello ceniza "sexual54: _"si esto es una broma…lamentaras haberme ilusionado para entrar en este vestido…... ¡¿Eric por puta no has llegado aún?!"_

Eric "el genial" Cartman: _"¡ya voy cariño, ya voy!"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"obvio que continua, mientras "Douchebag" acepte ayudarnos, ¿nos ayudaras verdad "amigue "(amigo)?"_

MMM….esto a "le castañe"(el castaño) le huele a trampa, si no hubiera ido a ver a sus "yos alternos", hubiera aceptado "encantade"(encantado) ….No sabe si por bueno o por adicción por ayudar a otros…¿a esto se habrán referido con _"imposible, el baile se hará y no te podrás librar apenas le padre en tacones de Stan cante"_?...Si es así tiene que evitar ir a ese baile a toda costa…Con su cara sin impresión, mando un símbolo negativo al chat…

Tweek "rubio honey "23 _:"vamos "nuevo"…."nueve"…. no es tan malo, yo hice eso, una vez en el lanzamiento de un café hace unos años…agh….solo tienes que entregar unas chapitas, una bolsa de regalos y poner un timbre en la mano. Ni tienes que entrar ni vernos bailar "_

Si claro….Como no…conociéndolos, en un momento a mitad del baile va a ocurrir "algo" que obligue a su persona a entrar, entonces "inesperadamente" el padre de Stan quien estará cantando, le dedicara una canción romántica para que se "reconcilie" con Kenny…..Dovahkiin sintió ganas de escribir _"prefiero quedarme en casa como un auténtico loser, en vez de ir a su estúpido baile manada de locos enfermos, búsquense a otro a quien manipular para sus estúpidas y dementes ideas"…._ En vez de eso, envió otro símbolo negativo….Para asegurarse envió 10 símbolos negativos, ojala que con esto se desanimen.

Mientras que en Casa de Stan Marsh….

-diablos, ¡que "hije"(hijo) de puta!

El popular deportista, hippie y alcohólico pelinegro miraba ofuscado su celular….Su plan no estaba saliendo como esperaba….Por primera vez desde que conocen al "new kid", se está negando a hacer el favor que le están pidiendo… ¡carajo, salió más complicado de lo que imagino!, ¡mala hora escogiste para ponerte egoísta "nueve" (nuevo)!..Por poco lanza su celular al piso de rabia, si su vida social no dependiera de este….por lo que en lugar de lanzarlo, lo guardo en un bolsillo de su pantalón...

-mierda, esto se está jodiendo y con ganas….Y todo gracias al nuevo.

Tomando un trago de su vino favorito, que guarda escondido en una de las gavetas de su armario…..Se quedó pensativo… ¿Qué hacer?...el recontra prometió a Kenny que su plan funcionaria….El mágico momento en el baile al estilo "película romántica para adolescentes", se está yendo al wc.

-no puedo quedar mal con Kenny…..es mi amigo del jardín de niños y quien siempre comparte sus porros…Tampoco le puedo decir a mi papá que el plan se cancela, con lo hipocondriaco que es, se imaginara que tiene una infección bucal o algo así.

Necesitaba una idea, algo que haga a ese "súper culo apestoso" ir al baile… ¿será que realmente el "ojete" no quiere a Kenny?, ¿será que no es timidez sino falta de interés y solo lo ve única e exclusivamente como amigo?...No, imposible…Las Asiáticas jamás se equivocan en cuanto a "shippear", si ellas dicen que ellos deben ser pareja, así debe ser.

Además el chico de parka/impermeable anaranjada tiene un brillo en la mirada cuando está cerca de es "King pedorro" ….Es como si….ese ser inexpresivo/silencioso y con mirada sin alma tuviera "algo" que lo trae, algo con que se identificara profundamente, algo que nadie más tiene….

-a ver, veamos…."Douchebag" ama a Kenny… (Sorbo de vino)…yo lo sé, los que hacen fanatics lo saben, las asiáticas lo saben, el mundo lo sabe… (Sorbo de vino)…y es reciproco peroooo…..es tiene demasiada timidez como para expresarlo porque es muy sensible…necesito un modo de que deje sentir la presión por parte del pueblo para que sea pareja de Kenny, necesito…. ¡lo tengo!, ¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes!...¡mi viejo tiene razón, el vino no solo sirve para quitar la tristes y el estrés, también da buenas ideas!

Animado tomo su celular de su bolsillo…seguro que este "plan b" que se le acaba de ocurrir funcionaria…..Sino tendría que aguantar media hora consolando a Kenny y otra media hora consolando a su padre...Volvió a comunicarse por mensajes con el "draco" pero esta vez en privado para que los demás no se metieran….

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh: _"hey , Douchebag"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"si esto es por Kenny, puedes estar "tranquile" (tranquilo), tú ya no le gustas"._

El pelinegro espero un momento una respuesta, al no haberla continúo, seguro que aunque no contestara estaba leyendo los mensajes….

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"yep, es cierto, después de que lo dejaste en plena cita en "Pasitas" dejo de quererte, me dijo lo tonto que se sintió por haberse fijado en ti"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"solo te salvo de os vampiros porque es un héroe y es lo que los héroes hacen, además tu aun le agrades a su hermanita por ser su "héroe de muñecas. Es más él está a mi lado, me lo acaba de decir"_

Era mentira, estaba solo en su habitación….Una pequeña mentirilla blanca, no daña a nadie….

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"está invitando por celular a Tammy, ¿conoces a Tammy?, ¿Tammy Warner?... ¿la chica de quinto año de cabello castaño rayado que tratado de tocarte el trasero?...están tan enamorados. Eric tenía razón la vez que dijo que ellos eran la "pareja perfecta"._

El novio de Wendy espero un momento antes de continuar…Necesitaba darle tiempo a su "lectore" (lector) para que procesara lo que le estaba escribiendo….

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"es en enserio, Kenny esta tan enamorado de Tammy que fue como "princesa Kenny" a seducir a los guardias del hospital psiquiátrico para que la dejaran salir…así que tranquile amigue" (tranquilo amigo), Kenny ya no se masturba pensando en ti"_

Mientras que en casa de Dovahkiin/Douchebag/gilipollas….

Por un breve mundo el castaño de "u otro género" levanto una ceja, le dirán "idiota"pero no lo es en lo absoluto. Esto apesta a trampa, un "plan b" "elle" (el) diría…

Lo que le da una "opción A": Podría mandarle una copia a este chat al rubio en cuestión e irse a dormir, dejar que el mundo arda.

Arriesgándose de que con eso Kenny se enfurezca y rompa su amistad con Stan…Luego esto llega a las Asiáticas las cuales con por lo que ha notado, unas perras vengativas absolutas que van a hacerle la vida imposible al pelinegro por "arruinar el amor verdadero"…todos/as le van a hacer bulling y trolear por redes sociales, hasta que llegue un momento en que Wendy le exija al "ojete" que arregle esto…..Acabando con su persona "reconociéndose" con Kenny para el "batman pobre" perdone a Stan y por consiguiente el resto del pueblo.

Lo cual dejara a la Sra. McCormick saltando de alegría junto a las Asiáticas pero a su padre le dara un infarto y su madre quedara en shock.

También tiene la por así llamarla, "opción b": La opción de seguirle la corriente a Marsh con su "plan b" e incluso podría ofrecerse "elle misme" (el mismo) como chaperón.

Arriesgándose de que con eso Kenny solo o con ayuda del resto de los que integran su "team" o mejor dicho "bromance"…Saquen a la pobre Tammy quien ya ha sufrido bastante del hospital psiquiátrico solo para que ella "finja" ser la novia de Kenny. Lo cual provocara que las asiáticas se enfurezcan.

Entonces mientras el ser castaño en su papel de chaperón: En un momento a mitad del baile va a ocurrir "algo" que obligue a su persona a entrar, entonces "inesperadamente" el padre de Stan quien estará cantando, le dedicara una canción romántica para que se "reconcilie" con Kenny y mientras esto suceso la pobre Tammy pagara las consecuencias en un rincón alejado.

Luego tendrá a ese rubio angelical y depravado pegado a su persona como lapa, los rumores de la "relación" se incrementaran, hasta que llegue un momento en que o el propio rubio se los dirá a sus padres o será alguien del pueblo quien lo haga.

Lo cual dejara a la Sra. McCormick saltando de alegría junto a las Asiáticas pero a su padre le dará un infarto, su madre quedara en shock y a Tammy…ojala que cuando la encuentren sigua viva y en una pieza….

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh: _"Nuevo, necesito una respuesta para este milenio…"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:" ¿vas a ser chaperón?, ¿sí o no?"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh:" _¿kid?"_

Stan "salvemos a las ballenas"Marsh _:"¡vamos pedorro es una emergencia, no te lo pediría tanto si no lo fuera!"_

¿Qué hacer?...Es una de las decisión más difíciles que "le niñe"(el niño) de 9 años ha tenido que tomar, ¿A o B?, cualquiera de las opciones es mala para el "new kid".

El chico nuevo, sabía que ambas opciones acaban mal….Enconches se le ocurrió al "nueve"(nuevo) una nueva alternativa, "la opción c": Apagar el celular e irse a dormir y eso fue lo que hiso. Apago su celular para ir por su mameloculo rojo. Aún era temprano sin embargo con las locuras/estrés de este día, el ser de mirada sin alma, necesitaba una noche larga de sueño….Se fue a dormir con la esperanza de que con este desaire, los psicópatas que son sus compañeros de clase, dejen de querer estar con su persona….Aunque fue una esperanza d minutos máximo.

Despertar donde la gente empareja a personajes de series como eritrocito x Leucocito (Neutrofilo) de "Hataraku Saibō"( Cells at work) en fanatics inofensivos que son más nada más que escritos para pasar el reto de fans , un mundo en donde la gente solo ve ovnis en las películas de terror , donde las espadas de madera no adquieren filo por motivos inexplicables, en donde un grupo de Asiáticas locas no destripan a la gente por tonterías como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo deberían llamar a la" relación " de Kenny y Dovahkiin? ¿"Kenbag" por Kenny x Douchebag o "Newny" por Kenny x new kid?

Aunque sea por 5 minutos, quiere despertar en ese mundo.

"el juego y la serie en la que esta inspirado este fanatic no es mio pero Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo! ¡solo soy Asirigkesdrems en wattpad!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Otro día, otro maldito día, otro demente día para Dovahkiin/Douchebag/gilipollas en este pueblo escondido entre las montañas, en que en vez de tener un monstruo escondido en el bosque, los monstruos son los habitantes….literalmente.

El ser castaño mantuvo sus ojos cerrados….5 minutos…..solo 5 minutos…..¿que cuesta 5 minutos?...5 minutos para fingir que se encuentra en un lugar normal y la única persona rara que ve, es su reflejo al mirarse el espejo.

 _-"cariñoooooooooooo, a desayunaaaaaaarrrrrr"_

5 minutos que pasaron demasiado rápido, con su madre llamándolo para desayunar, al ser de "u otro género" no le quedo de otra que levantarse, "liste" (listo) para otro capítulo más de "las desastrosas aventuras de Douchebag"….

-Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Por el saludo de su padre, se notaba que aún no sabía del Kenbag" por Kenny x Douchebag o "Newny" por Kenny x new kid….Su padre como siempre estaba ocupado leyendo el periódico, deseando que su retoño le diga…..algo, aunque sea una grosería en vez de un breve movimiento de cabeza por respuesta mientras tomaba su lugar.

-mmm…..me alegro retoño…..Kelly, ¿Dónde está la miel para los panqueques?

"Gilipollas" hiso un breve sonido mientras la mencionada por la impresión soltó el frasco con forma de osito que contiene la miel… ¡¿KELLY?!...¡¿desde cuándo su padre llama a su madre por su nombre?!...Si en algún momento de su asexuada vida, "ojete" quiso sentir ¿Cómo se sentía tener un pre infarto? , entonces este era el momento….

-¿Qué?, ya es hora de que dejemos de actuar como si tuviéramos que salir corriendo en cualquier momento, han pasado semanas, ya nadie vendrá a quitarnos a nuestro retoño.

-No lo sé, "nuestre hije"(muestro hijo)…

-Nadie nos lo va a quitar. Ya es tiempo que dejemos de vivir asustados. Estamos rodeados de buenos amigos, gente sana….escuchaste retoño, "gente sana" que habla, gente "normal" que no usa ropa rara, se peina bien y no vive tirándose peos.(pedos)..Oh diablos, me importa una mierda lo que tengas entre las piernas, orientación sexual o lo que sea…pero si hablaras por una vez.

-¡Chris no presiones!, mira a nuestro bebé, esta triste.

Ambos miraron brevemente a su "cachorro sin emoción" quien estaba más interesado en su adicción al celular que de escuchar…a decir verdad si escuchaba, aprendió a ser multitarea….

-Como decía, son gente sana en un lugar normal, que nos han aceptado en su comunidad con los brazos abiertos….¡ya deja el teléfono, no me importa que en "Mapachegram" alguien subiera una foto de un postre en Taiwan!. No se ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?, es una copia mala de "Instagram".

"Idiota" levanto brevemente una ceja: ¿Gente sana?, ¿de verdad dijo eso?...Esta manada de enfermos organiza apuestas en un callejón con Jesús y el diablo como peleadores. Lo sabe por qué el pez gay a veces organiza apuestas: Siempre gana Jesús, está arreglado, se reparte el dinero con el diablo. Eso "horaculo" no lo menciona a sus padres en papel, porque ellos creen que es puro cuento y que "pez gay" es un nombre llamativo de un cantante…oh, si…"claro que si"…

-ahora que lo dices Chris, es verdad….este maravilloso pueblo nos ha dado tanto…

¿Dado tanto?, ¿es en serio?, ¿eso lo dicen por las reuniones para beber alcohol que tienen los adultos del pueblo de vez en cuando….o perdón…por el club de caballeros y el club de damas de south park?...Su madre debería pensar en la última reunión en que la Señor McCormick no dejaba de presumir borracha los músculos de su pelvis por tanto parir, la señora Black pasada a champaña que se subió a la mesa buscando el fantasma de su abuelo y la pelea que se dieron las madres de Stan y Kyle por un perro imaginario (que imaginaron en ese instante), pelea que olvidaron al otro día….

-….y el consejero escolar, a dicho lo "asertive" (asertivo) que se ha vuelto "nuestre hije"(nuestro hijo), había pensado dejar esto para tu cumpleaños "conejito de abrazos"….pero hace un tiempo incluso dijo "No" a un maestro.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-¡si!

-es un milagro, ¡demonios, porque nadie lo grabo!

-…Chris este lugar es el paraíso. Aunque están un poquito obsesionados con algo llamado "Creek".

-¿y eso que es?

-Ni idea, solo sé que todos quieren un dibujo de eso. En especial el señor Tucker, el esposo de la amable trabajadora del banco que nos recomendó la cafetería de los señores Tweek, durante la última reunión de padres. ….oh cariño, ¡nuestro adorable engendro dijo No!

Los padres se abrazaron emocionados, convencidos que habían llegado a "la tierra prometida", a pesar de que no está claro si tienen religión…El par de castaños se abrazaban, ignorando la cara de espanto de su descendiente, que duró poco. Ese par de cuarentones, Douchebag comenzaba a preguntarse, ¿si ya era hora de explicarles lo que hacen las amantes del Yaoi?, o sugerirles que busquen Kenbag, Kenny x Douchebag , Newny o Kenny x new kid, a ver hasta ¿Qué punto? Les sigue pareciendo este pueblo un "paraíso"…No, tratar de explicar a ese par que este pueblo es el infierno, es como tratar de definir el sabor "Umami".

La hora avanzaba y no le quedaba más remedio que tomar su mochila para salir a la calle, esperando que el cielo continuara siendo azul, en vez de volverse arcoíris lleno de artistas de tv fallecidos, como paso una vez….."le castañe"(el castaño) al salir al ilógico mundo que lo rodea, miro al cielo….

-(azul)

Cuando miro al frente vio a unos cavernícolas destripando a un perezoso gigante vestido de vaquero, pronto Annie, Bebe, Clyde, Nicole y Timmy les dispararon mientras Cartman recibía unos billetes de un rinoceronte humanoide en bata de científico… ¿Cómo paso esto?, ¿Qué significaba?, ¿importaba?...Eran de esas cosas sin sentido que ocurrían y ya, solo debía continuar caminado y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, como las personas que pasaban cerca….Solo ignorar , continuar caminando hasta la parada de autobús y esperar que el día sea normal….

 _-"Hola amigo"_

Butters acercándosele…Ok, de acuerdo, aún queda un 50% de que el día sea normal….

-¿Cómo estás?, lástima que no fuiste al baile anoche….El papá de Stan canto toda la noche, bueno no toda hasta que el pez gay se pareció para golpearlo…..Y alguien colgó a Scott de un poste, dicen que se la fisuro el ano . ¿Quieres saber si Kenny fue?

50%, aún puede lograrlo…Con un movimiento de cabeza negativo, continuo caminando mientras el rubio continuaba platicándole. ¿Qué le importaba que Kyle encontrara a Rebecca en el baño besándose con uno de sexto o que Henrietta trato de quemar la escuela como forma de protesta contra el consumismo?

-en serio, ¿no quieres escuchar si Kenny estuvo? O si ¿bailo con alguien más?

El inocente chico que aún tiene peluches, insistiéndole sobre el chico que él sabe que no le interesa, como si hubiera olvidado ese detalle: 48% de día normal…Ahora que lo piensa, olvido agregar a los chicos que irán en el autobús hablando sobre el "quiebre de la relación"…38% de dia normal, incluyendo al Sr. Mackey, con sus insistente "m'kay" en vez de decir "jodance " y sus niños goleadores terapeutas románticos…..28%...ahora incluyamos al cuarteto de idiotas del "team stan"…0%. ¿Será mucho pedir un momento normal o va a tener que deshacerse de todos para lograrlo incluso en contra de sus impulsos de ayudar?

"Elle" (el) no es Rachel Gardner de Angels of Death o eso espera. Tal vez aun no entienda bien el modo en que funciona eso de la moralidad, ya que si necesita un pañuelo y en una "casa X" no lo están usando ¿Qué tiene de malo que entre y lo tome?...si, le cuesta expresar emociones y si, aunque no tiene impulsos crueles, le corto la cabeza a su padre en una línea de tiempo, por motivos que no son relevantes.

Al ver el poste de la parada de autobús, acercándose cada vez más, a Douchebag solo quedaba dos opciones, continuar caminando o….

-¿amigo?, ¡hamburguesas!

Dejar a butters solo con su interminable monologo, aprovechando un descuido de esté se adentró en el bosque….Lejos de Wendy Testaburger, Heidi, Bebe, Eric Cartman, Kenny , Stan Marsh, Kyle, Timmy, Annie, Jimmy, Clyde Dónovan, Tweek Tweek, Nicole, Token Black, Craig Tucker, Henrietta Biggle,Rebecca y cada demente que ha olvidado mencionar mentalmente, incluyendo a Butters…En cuanto a Scott , Tammy Warner y Mike Makowski, ojala se recuperen de sus heridas. Un mensaje en su amado celular, lo distrajo de su caminata….

Butters: _"¿Dónde estás?"_

Douchebag/Dovahkiin: " _olvide algo, adelántate, te veo en la escuela"_

Oh si, sí que olvido algo ¡LA CORDURA!...y si la quiere recuperar será mejor que salga de este pueblo tan lejos como pueda, alejarse de South Park sin importar nada, fue lo que debió hacer en un principio. Cada vez adentrándose más en el bosque….

Mientras en la escuela…..

-¡QUE MIERDA HICISTE!

La conciencia de Stan mezclada con un poco de resaca, lo habían impulsado a admitir su plan, al ver que el "ojete" no llego a la escuela. Con Kenny queriéndolo asesinar….

-¡COMO MIERDA IBA A SABER QUE LE AFECTARIA TANTO!

-¡ ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!

Cartman quien venía leyendo una revista sobre la supremacía blanca "estratégicamente" cerca de cierto pelirrojo para incomodarlo, levanto la vista lejos de su lectura, poniendo atención en el hippie ebrio quien era sostenido por su abrigo por el amante de las revistas xxx….

-No te están hablando a ti, culón.

-jodete judío de mierda, ya lo sabía.

-je je, eso fue lo que dijo tu puta madre a su ultimo cliente.

-¡mi madre no es puta!, ¡tu madre lo es!

-¡¿mi mamà?!...¡tu madre es puta culon!

-¡dilo de nuevo y te hago chili(chile) con carne!

-¡hazlo y aun así tu madre continuara siendo puta!

Mientras el judío y neo nazi discutían sobre ¿Cuál de sus madres era puta?...Luego de golpear su cara, Kenny estuvo pateándole los testículos al pelinegro hasta que sonó la campana y decidió ir a hablar con butters en busca de información del ultimo paradero de su "corazón oloroso"….

Mientras en el bosque….

Solo deteniéndose para ver su "adicción" recordándole que aunque no lo noto, el tiempo paso, ya debe ser casi hora del almuerzo….

Wendy "poderosa, pelinegra y feminista 100% Testaburger":" _¡¿Dónde mierda estas?!"_

Karen "negro/morado 3" McCormick: _" ¿Dónde estás?"_

Contestarle seria lo último que el "rey de peos" haría en su vida….Para "Nueve"(nuevo), nuevo o lo que sea, contestar seria lo último. Caminar por el bosque hasta ver una parada de autobús, era el plan y lo seguiría…Cuando algo venia volando por los aires…Cayendo a unos pasos de "elle"(el)…..Justo lo que faltaba, la cabeza de Kenny manchándole los zapatos y con eso recordó que hace unos días Cartman y compañía habían visto un tutorial en youtube sobre hacer un cañon que podía lanzar cosas del tamaño de una cabeza y sentían curiosidad sobre aquello….. Sabiendo que no sería el "fin" para el inmortal cuyo poder provino de un culto a Cthulhu y una madre queriendo cerveza gratis, el "cara de culo" continúo caminando hasta que ocurrió otra interrupción….

 _-"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."_

Dovahkiin siguió caminado diciéndose mentalmente como si se tratara de un mantra: "sigue caminado gilipollas, sigue caminando, no ayudes, no ayudes" . Sin embargo los gritos fueron tan insistentes, que antes de racionalizar bien, se dejó llevar por el impulso….

-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

¡¿Kenny McCormick?! , ¡Ese piojo se le aparece hasta en la sopa!. Ahí estaba el niño de parka/impermeable naranja, siendo atacado por un oso. Si ayuda las asiáticas ganan….

-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Si no ayuda, tiene la oportunidad de seguir su camino, olvidarse de este pueblo demente…de todos modos el rubio revivirá, siempre lo hace….Tal vez si ayuda rápido y se va, puede ayudarlo sin que se vuelva un momento "Kenbag".

Un sonoro golpe olfatorio, hiso que el oso saliera gritando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un par de pájaros quedaron aturdidos por el impacto y unos zorrillos les dieron arcadas por el intenso olor. Lo de menos.

-Aghhhhh….cof…cof….tu culo es pode…cof….poderoso…

Ahora con el rubio que a veces es princesa y otras "batman pobre", completamente desmayado, se acercó al ver las heridas que inusualmente no llegaban a ser mortales, un tomo de tapa gruesa de una revista de "traseros gigantes edición especial con tapa de lujo" puesta debajo de su abrigo impermeable, se llevó gran parte de la golpiza ¿Quién diría que el porno salva vidas? . Un grupo de ratas lentamente se acercó al cuerpo, apenas llegaban el pedorro de "u otro género" les movió la cabeza negativamente….Parecían tristes mientras se alejaban sabiendo que no tendrían McCormick en el menú de hoy….por ahora.

Con la suerte que tenía McCormick están heridas o se infectaran ultra rápido o se contagiara de un virus mortal…."Le castañe"(el castaño) de su mochila saco algodón , alcohol y unas vendas, ¿qué?...para sobrevivir en South park, necesitas un pequeño botiquín listo. Necesita hacer esto rápido antes de que se despierte.

-¡AUCH!

También necesita recordar no presionar demasiado o este chico que tiene 0 amigos en Facebook, se va a despertar…..Tenia 1 amigo en Facebook: Dovahkiin pero mientras caminaba por el bosque lo quito de sus contactos…."cara de vagina" solo deseaba que por esta vez, logre su objetivo… ¡o por lo menos lograr dejar este pueblito en Utah para mudarse a Denver, Colorado que está en el Este o un lugar más lejano como la Luna!, ¿Por qué tenía que prometerle a Karen que lo cuidaría?, alguien te pide que cuides a un tipo vestido de princesa en un juego de rol una vez y eso te persigue toda la vida.

Por su lado Kenny seguía vivo, su nariz estaba lastimada oliendo a huevo duro pero vivo…Lentamente abrió los ojos, notando que alguien lo vendaba…

-¿Douchebag?

Quien menciono se detuvo solo un minuto para luego continuar, ¡para Kenny esto era un puto milagro, aun lo quería!, a pesar del rumor que el estúpido borracho dijo, aun lo amaba. El abrazo que dio fue el más doloroso que ha dado, lo valía.

-¡juro que lo que dijo el desgraciado, ebrio, hijo de puta, cabron de mierda y ex amigo de Stan, ES MENTIRA!, ¡jamás volvería con la vagina llena de sífilis de Tammy!, ¡ni por todas las mamadas gozadoras del universo!...¡hasta usare los anillos de pureza que vendían los putos Jonas Brothers!, ¡por su culpa casi no tuve una mamada de mi ex!...¡dejare a mis amigos , dejare los porros y el sexo!, ¡lo hice por Tammy, lo hare por ti!, ¡aunque eso me vuelva un mojón aburrido!

Dovahkiin levanto una ceja mientras el chico con olor a marihuana le daba un abrazo: A ver si escucho bien, ¿ex amigo Stan?, ¿anillos de pureza?, ¿dejar a sus amigos, los porros y el sexo?... ¡OH MALDICION! , ¡Cada palabra suena a campanas de boda!. , necesita que el "bromance" con esa manada de dementes continúe o tendrá a este rubio siguiéndole hasta los peos (pedos) por la eternidad, no literalmente….Lo que tiene que hacer, le va a doler….Solo espera que cuando diga _"No lo hagas. Estas bien cómo eres amigo",_ entienda a la primera que solo quiere una amistad. Con lo que le cuesta hablar….Primero lo separo un poco de su persona, luego le bajo el gorro de su parka/impermeable para asegurarse de que escuchara bien sin interrupciones…

-No lo hagas. Estas bien cómo eres amig….

-¿he?, ¿Qué mierda?

La voz de "su idiota", escucho aquella voz una vez, hace semanas en el final del juego medieval…Era una voz tan hermosa que casi llora…..Era tan jodidamente angelical y con tintes femeninos como recordaba. Lo hacía sentir emocionado, feliz, excitado y confundido al mismo tiempo….

-¿quieres decir que Stan a pesar de ser un desgraciado, ebrio, hijo de puta, cabron de mierda es mi amigo y lo hiso tratando de reunirnos, que no quieres que yo cambie ni que deje a mis amigos y que cuando te digo que no te engañe, me crees de todo corazón?

Por respuesta Kenny, obtuvo un silencioso movimiento de cabeza de parte del ser de ojos sin alma que hiso al chico quien "secretamente" es "Mysterion", llorar de emoción….

-¡tú me la pones dura!

Apenas sintió los labios del inmortal sobre los suyos, supo que en algún lugar escondida había una de las Asiáticas dibujado algo sobre esto o tomándoles fotos. Cuando el beso fue roto supo que tenía que sacar a Tammy del hospital psiquiátrico ¡Hoy! . ¡por que demonios no pudo seguir caminando!, esa idea se remarcó cuando vio que Nicole le mando a su celular un dibujo de ellos adultos o como suponían que serían de adultos con Kenny con un casco : El título que le puso la morena "Newny awwwwwwwwwwww"

-fiuuuuu…no sé si seremos así, no nos vemos tan mal ¿no crees "mi idiota"?

Tiene que ir por Tammy si o si.

"Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en !, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!

La imagen que aparece en wattpad, le pertenece a snuffysbox.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

"Kenbag" por Kenny x Douchebag o "Newny" por Kenny x new kid….¿a quién mierda se le ocurrió?

Ese beso….Ahora estaba lo que se llama Jodido, puramente jodido.

Dovahkiin/Douchebag/gilipollas/New Kid/Nuevo/cara de culo/ojete/ cara vagina/draco/Horaculo/dovah/idiota /pedorro o como quieran "llamarle" (llamarlo), se encontraba oficialmente con un "noviazgo reconciliado" con el rubio adicto al sexo.

Ahora en todo South Park no paraban de hacer comentarios, aunque el Creek o Craig x Tweek continuaba en auge por la ciudad….Los únicos que parecían no darse cuenta eran los padres de "Ojete": Chris y Kelly….Demasiado ocupados su vida sexual como para notarlo, cosa que "Horaculo" agradecía.

Para ellos este pueblo enfermo era el "paraíso"…Un paraíso donde es "normal" que niños mueran durante un juego en los recreos, donde en navidad o épocas de descuento las personas se comporten como zombies yendo a las tiendas desesperados por comprar.

Dicen que una vez Randy, el padre de Stan, entro con un tanque a una tienda por un nuevo celular.

"Le castañe"(el castaño) necesitaba…¡Todo!...Lo que sea que ayude en destruir a este pueblo de una vez por todas o que le permita salir.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?. El gobierno gasto millones en recursos en intentar poner su trasero tras las rejas de una jaula de laboratorio, solo por su habilidad en Facebook, ¿y no gastan ni un maldito centavo en acabar con esta demencia?

Eso le recuerda que Cartman está reuniendo firmas junto a Heidi para que en lugar de poner un muro en la frontera, les manden a los inmigrantes una bomba atómica…..Por lo que tendrá a gran parte de los "normales" niños peleándose en contra o a favor de la causa….

Eso le dará tiempo de pensar, organizar sus ideas pero primero…

 _-"¿sí?"_

Necesita saber si Mike Makowski aun respira…..Ese "vampiro" de 12 años quedo mal herido intentando "salvarle"(salvarlo) de la locura de las asiáticas adictas del Yaoi y de una gorda gótica . Lo menos es intentar llevarle una tarjeta de "ojala te mejores pronto"….que encontró tirada en una casa, solo tuvo que borrar un par de nombres en ella…

\- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Silencio…..La enfermera recepcionista del hospital, pestañeo un par de veces esperando una respuesta….

-¿necesitas hora para psiquiatría?

¡Demonios!, en ese instante Dovah recordó que debía decir ¿a quién venía a ver?, quedarse mirando con su cara sin emoción, no ayudaba….. ¿Psiquiatría?, ¿dejarse internar para poder liberar a Tammy Warner?, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes?

Primero necesitaba asegurarse que el "vampiro fake" continuaba vivo, se lo debía….

\- Mike Makowski.

-¿Mike Makowski?...déjame ver en la computadora…..ah, tenemos un paciente en pediatría con ese nombre, ¿eres familiar?

El ser castaño movió la cabeza negativamente….

-lo siento niño, solo parientes.

Si algo que "Draco" aprendió en el tiempo en que lleva sobreviviendo en este pueblo de subnormales, es lo fácilmente sobornables que son. Gracias a su trabajo temporal como coleccionista de yaoi para el Sr. Tucker, tenía algo de dinero…..Con unos 10 dólares dentro de la tarjeta de "ojala te mejores pronto" debería ser suficiente para obtener un "pase"…

-¿Qué?, ¿para mí? Pero yo…..oh.

La enfermera afroamericana sin perder tiempo tomo el billete y se lo guardo ante la vista de todos en su sostén….

-bueno, creo que como eres su…. (Guiño)…."Primo" puedes ir a…

 _-"alto ahí…"_

Un policía se le acerco, listo para esposarla por aceptar sobornos, cuando Dovah tomo la tarjeta que quedo sobre el mesón de atención, le puso otros 10 dólares y se lo entrego al policía…

-¿he?, ¿para mí?

El rubio policía "echo un vistazo" a la tarjeta, sonrió brevemente y se guardó el billete para luego hacer un saludo con su gorra alejándose….En este pueblo los sobornos no discriminan a nadie.

La enfermera sin perder tiempo, le escribió un papel donde estaba la habitación del "vampiro"…

-puedes tomar otra tarjeta para tu "primo" por allá gratis y si necesitas… (Guiño)… "otro tipo de atención"….al final del turno hago "tutorías" como la señora Cartman, también ofrezco "medicinas" para…..lo que quieras ¿captas?

Silencio…

-como gustes, dile a tu novio que lo que ordeno, llegara la próxima semana….si quiere otra carga de porro extraterrestre el próximo mes, va a tener que pagar extra.

¿Una enfermera ofreciendo drogas y sexo a un niño de 10 años enfrente de todos?, solo en South Park.

Luego de tomar la tarjeta que le pareció la menos obscena y adecuada para un niño de 12 años recuperándose en el hospital, tomo el ascensor esperando que Mike no se ofendiera con la imagen de un vampiro tonto con la frase :"chúpame…..el veneno". Enserio ¿Cómo es posible que ni el FBI investigue a esta tropa de enfermos que habita este pueblucho escondido entre las montañas? Parece sacado de una mala trama de película paranormal de bajo presupuesto con un director pervertido….

Mientras que en una habitación del hospital…

-¡HABLA!

-¡NO SE NADA, PER SE!

¿Por qué dejo que Wendy lo convenciera de meterse en esto?...Ahora tiene a la gorda gótica atándolo….Aunque le daba miedo, no iba a delatar a la feminista, el no delataba a sus amigos o a los conocidos que lo salvan de un golpiza gótica….

-mentira, maldito conformista, sé que no lo hiciste solo…. ¡habla!

-¡lo juro no lo sé!, "per se".

Henrietta Biggle no se iba a ir sin una respuesta, por lo que de un bolso que traía para la ocasión, saco una toalla sucia….

-¿No vas a hablar?, ¿he?

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!,"per se".

-Ahora lo vas a ver, conformista.

La chica puso la toalla sobre la cara del atado, luego fue por un balde….

-¿sabes cómo ahogar a alguien sin piscina?

Luego comenzó a verter el agua sobre la cara con toalla, solo deteniéndose para volver a hablar….

-¿ves eso?...es tu cerebro que no sabe, ¿Qué puta pasa?...al pensar que te ahogas, tu cerebro realmente lo cree como si de verdad estuvieras ahogándote en una piscina…. ¿y qué crees que pasara luego?

-¡No…..no…..glup….!

Más agua, aunque solo llegaba a su cara y era insuficiente para ahogarlo en condiciones normales, su cerebro convencido de que estaba ahogándose bajo el agua comenzaba a mostrar los signos…Como si se hundiera en el agua, costándole a sus pulmones cada vez respirar más….Hasta que , la toalla fue retirada…

-AAAAAAA…cof….cof…cof…AAAA….. ¡PUTA LOCA!

-de parte de ti, lo tomare como un cumplido.

El líder de los vampiros JAMAS hubiera usado la palabra con "P" para referirse a una mujer, aun cuando esta mujer fuera una demente que trata de matarlo, pero hay que comprender que por poco pasa por lo se llama "ahogarse en seco".

Por su lado, la gótica "le importaba un rábano" lo que ese "cerdo conformista" le dijera, ya le han dicho cosas peores…..Por lo que en lugar de molestarse, fumo su cigarrillo lanzándole el humo en la cara a su cautivo…

-cof…cof….cof…cof…eso da…cof…cáncer.."Per se".Cof…

-pues, yo no creo que vivas tanto para eso.

-cof….cof…tus….cof…pulmones…..cof.

-¡a la mierda mis putos pulmones!, ¡si no me dices de una puta vez tu cómplice, vas a….

-¡no se de lo que hablas!,"per se"

Henrietta enojada le apago su cigarrillo en la frente de Mike, recordándole a este que eso del "vampirismo" era solo una moda…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH…

-¡quiero un nombre!

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH… ¡ENFERMERAAAAAAAA!

-Grita todo lo que quieras cerdo conformista de mierda, le pague a cada enfermera de esta aérea para que se hicieran las sordas, ¿Qué me dices ahora del capitalismo conformista al que tanto defiendes, hm?

¡¿Capitalismo Conformista?!, ¿Quién creía que él era?, ¿El maldito Ricky Ricon?...Mike se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que esa gorda sintiera tanto odio hacia lo que él considera un "estilo de vida", que solo busca ayudar a las personas?...Si lo más "capitalista" que él y su grupo han hecho, por así decir, fue entregar emparedados a gente sin hogar enfrente de un banco…

-¡NOMBRE!

-AAAAAAHHH…OK…YA DEJA DE QUEMARME….EL NOMBRE ES W…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un ser con mirada sin alma…Al ver ese rostro impávido, el vampiro sintió que su tortura acabaría y la gótica por la sorpresa soltó el cigarrillo….

-¿"Ojete"?, no es buen momento, estaba a punto de sacarle el nombre al conformista, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Silencio…..

-Como sea….. ¡¿Dime el puto nombre?!

-no se de lo que hablas, "per se"

-¡no te hagas el idiota!...sin ofender "idiota".

Silencio…..

-¡el nombre con W!, ¡dilo!

Mike ya no tenía miedo a esta loca. El chico de colmillos de plástico al ver al humano de cabello castaño, se sentía a salvo, como si dios hubiera mandado a su ángel más oloroso para protegerlo de esta bruja….

-Ah, eso….."Wendys", un buen restaurante….es una lástima que no haya uno en South Park. "Per se".

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué no arreglamos esto con una comida? , "Pasitas" tiene una promoción de dos por uno en…

-¡ERES UN…

Dovahkiin decidió que era el momento de actuar…Usando un peo (pedo) que paraliza temporalmente el tiempo, fue a golpear a Henrietta quien estaba ahorcando con sus manos a Mike de pura rabia….

Cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir, la gorda cayó al piso fuera de combate...

-¡Gracias!, "per se"

Silencio….

-¿me desatas? , las cadenas comienzan a cortarme la circulación sanguínea "per se".

"Horaculo" hiso lo que el chico de cabello negro/verde le pidió. Ignorándolo con una gran fuerza de voluntad, para evitar perder tiempo tomándose juntos para foto para "Mapachegram"….Arrastro a la gorda inconsciente por el pasillo, asegurándose de que todos vieran su acción…

La gran mayoría prefería ignorar lo que ocurría…Arrastrar aquel peso muerto fue una tarea titánica hasta que finalmente, "le chice"(el chico) consiguió que alguien del personal médico le pusiera atención, aunque tuvo que golpear su pierna para que lo hiciera….

-¡oh por dios!, ¡¿Qué le paso a esa horrenda aberración?!...digo…..¡¿Qué le paso a esa niña?!

Silencio…..

-¿tienes algún problemas cognitivo?, ¿no puedes hablar?

Silencio…

-¿tú sabes quien la golpeo?

Silencio….

-¿tu viste quien lo hiso?

Esta vez en silencio se apuntó a "si misme" (si mismo)…

-¿Por qué?

Silencio…..

-¡LLAMANEN A PSIQUIATRIA!, ¡SE LES ESCAPO UNO!

Una breve sonrisa se produjo en los labios del "draco"….Ahora tendría la oportunidad de sacar a Tammy de su encierro y si no, al fin estará lejos del rubio inmortal junto a los locos que lo siguen . No tiene nada en contra de Kenny, digo, esto del "Kenbag" por Kenny x Douchebag o "Newny" por Kenny x new kid , no fue su idea sino de las Asiáticas…Pero necesita un lugar donde estar en paz, aunque ese lugar sea un cuarto acolchado con camisa de fuerza incluida…..

Momentos más tarde….

En la casa de la líder de las Asiáticas amantes del Yaoi en South park, estaban reunidas todas las niñas de ascendencia asiática estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de comedor, tomando una importante decisión….

-Para la portada de nuestro fanatic de este mes, ¿deberíamos dibujar a tweek como el Uke o a Craig?

Importante según su punto de vista, comiendo leche con chocolate y galletitas que la madre de la dueña de casa preparo…En eso estaban cuando una de ellas interrumpió la reunión abriendo la puerta de golpe, a la chica con cintillo de orejas de gato quien hacía de líder, no le agrado esto….

-¡Baka!(¡idiota!) , ¡cómo te atreves a ….

-¡Lo siendo Lider-San!... ¡Es una emergencia!

-¡No me digas!, ¡de nuevo las Asiáticas del pueblo vecino están tratando que la pareja no canonica de kyle x stan , releve al creek de sus puestos de popularidad!

-"Motto warui" (peor)…es Dovahkiin-San, ¡logro que lo internaran!... ¡Que "le internaran" en el mismo lugar que la arruina romances de Tammy Warner!, ¡va a destruir el "Kenbag"!

La líder se levantó de golpe, lanzando con rabia la cajita de leche con chocolate que estaba tomando…

-¡¿estas segura?!

-"Hai"(si)….lo vi yo misma, cuando visitaba a mi abuelo de su operación de hemorroides.

La líder se mordió la labio de rabia…Desde que el mundo se creó, los únicos que pueden decidir ¿Quién esta con quién?, son los Asiáticos…Ese culo pedorro estaba yendo contra el orden natural de las cosas, lo que provocaría un desorden cósmico tal que acabaría la vida en su totalidad….O por lo menos eso ella piensa…"Dovah" estaba a punto de ir en contra de fuerzas más grandes de lo que puede entender , jugando con el orden cósmico y eso ella no lo podía permitir….

-Saquen sus Katanas, es hora de defender el" amor verdadero".

¿Y cuál es el "amor verdadero "para ellas?, el que ellos digan que debe ser….Es eso pensaba en cuando una de las chicas que estaba con su celular….

-esteeeeee…..Lider, no estoy muy segura que este ship deba ser, estuve leyendo sobre la "Asexualidad" y…

-"¡¿NANI?! " (¡¿Qué?!)

-No es que dude de lo que hacemos pero….ya ni recuerdo el motivo por el que comenzamos esto, es más, creo que este "ship "solo iba a ser algo pasajero, algo nuevo que pasaría rápido al olvido, solo lo sugerimos por diversión para variar, pasar el rato y luego seguir con cosas importantes como nuestra eterna devoción hacia el Creek…. comienzo a pensar que Wendy tal vez tenga razón….

La niña que se consideraba la líder le corto la cabeza con una Katana que solo ella sabe ¿Dónde se la guardaba?, provocando que el resto miraran impactadas la sangre fluyendo de la cabeza cortada….

-¡escuchen bien "bakas" por qué no lo repetiré!...No me importa que esto comenzara como algo sin sentido, ¡ese pedorro de u otro género, se negó a hacerlo realidad!, está jugando con "el orden cósmico" y eso no lo podemos permitir…..Si nosotras acertamos con el Creek, debemos acertar siempre o perderemos credibilidad y seremos solo…solo….

-¿solo otro grupo de niñas escribiendo fanatics?

-¡¿Quién DIJO ESO?!

Silencio….Nadie se atrevía a enfrentarla, mientras la sangre de la que se atrevió a ir en contra de su voluntad, se desparramaba por el piso.

-Li… ¿líder?, ¿p…podemos dibujar Creek antes de ir?

-¿y te atreves a preguntar "baka"? , dibujar y escribir sobre el Creek es un deber cívico.

("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en , no soy yo!)

(Wendys no me pertenece y solo lo mencione por que fue el único restaurante con W que calzaba perfecto para la historia)


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

¿Escuchan eso?...

¿Lo escuchan?...Silencio…

Maravilloso silencio….

Silencio y felicidad….

¿Cómo es posible que existe tal efecto en un cuarto blanco acolchado?, lejos del grupo de locos de South Park, lejos de extraterrestres, diablos, ángeles, seres de otras dimensiones, alteraciones de la realidad…

Dovahkiin/Douchebag se sentía en el paraíso, usando aquel chaleco de fuerza…..Una enfermera entro…

-¿tú eres el nuevo?

Silencio….

-Uf, "parlanchín"

Silencio…

-desde que llegaste no has dicho nada, yo te dejaría el chaleco de fuerza pero el medico dice que eres inofensivo.

La enfermera le quito el chaleco, "dejándole"(dejándolo) salir a una salita donde …No estaba Jesús pero si varios tipos que pensaban que lo eran….

 _-"escuche que golpeaste a la liposa de Henrietta Biggle.."_

Detrás de su persona estaba otro niño, vestido de blanco con un peluche sin cabeza…..

-¿cierto?

Silencio….

-No te culpo amigo, déjame adivinar… ¿te dejas encerrar para evitar estar con los dementes de afuera?

"Le castañe"(el castaño) hiso un breve movimiento de cabeza, sin mostrar emoción….¿para qué mentir? Además ya sospechaba que no era primera persona en tener esa idea….

-bienvenido al club amigo, la mitad de la sala infantil está aquí por lo mismo…es mejor el cuarto acolchado que acabar muerto por uno de esos "juegos" en el recreo…Solo mantén a los loqueros convencidos de que "te falta un tornillo" y tal vez logres llegar a los 18 años, eso si el culo gordo de Cartman, no se le ocurre llegar aquí jamás.

Silencio….

-si lo sé, es duro…solo necesitas "algo" que te haga ver loco antes estos médicos que parece que sacaron sus títulos de una página cutre de internet, yo me paseo de vez en cuando con esta muñeca fingiendo que es mi hermanito, la niña de allá come pegamento y dice ser un hada, ¿Qué haces tú?

Silencio…

-wow, eres bueno. Vas a ser muy popular por aquí, solo ponte la pastilla en la encía y finge que la tragas, luego la podrás usar de moneda para los adictos que están internos en la otra… ¡mierda, enfermera!... ¡¿QUIERES COMER PANQUEQUES CON MIERDA, HERMANITO?!...¡SON RIIIIICOSSSSSSSS!

La enfermera apenas dio un vistazo al niño de ascendencia latina, babeando con una muñeca sin cabeza en sus brazos, continuando su camino…A "Horaculo" le impresiono el talento de este niño, ¿en cuanto a"elle"(el)?, solo era "le misme" (el mismo).

¿La conversación más loca que ha tenido? Lamentablemente no pero era agradable no tener a Scott contándole de su ano fisurado le cuesta cicatrizar por la diabetes y por qué insisten en jalarlo de los calzoncillos, a Annie quejándose de que ningún director de tv la ha tocado para poder demandarlo y hacer su película autobiográfica, a Jimmy quejándose de que hiso un chiste racista contra putas africanas y nadie le dijo nada por sus muletas, evitando una polémica que lo llevaría a los programas de tv, a Cartman quejándose de que la idea que le dio a Jimmy sobre las putas afroamericanas no resultara….A Kenny quejándose de que distribuidor de marihuana le vendió orégano, a Karen quejándose de que su muñeca se le perdían los botones…

A Kyle quejándose de que Rebecca lo engañaba con medio mundo y al final siempre lograba convencerlo de que era su culpa y la acaba perdonando, a Wendy por el olor a alcohol de Stan….Y esas son las pláticas de "hora del almuerzo", prefiere evitar recordar "el calibre" de las charlas que tienen durante la noche…

La imagen mental de clyde donovan borracho tratando de desenterrar el cadáver de su madre para hablar con ella, Bebe preguntando sobre si ¿era muy pronto para mostrar sus tetas por "Mapachegram" con un mensaje filosófico?…Arrrgh…..Si continua pensando en aquellas cosas, va a terminar necesitando el chaleco de fuerza…

-OK, "Niño nuevo" no se ¿Por qué? Pero me agradas…asi que te voy a dar más consejos, la ensalada del comedor, evítala, son sobrantes que un par de morenos "bien intencionados" traen los martes, Nicole y Token creo que se llaman, la lechuga siempre esta negra y podrida….evita también el café, también son sobrantes vencidos de "Tweeks bros" y cuando el rarito de los ticks lo trae, se llena de asiáticas.

Un leve temblor se produjo en el ser castaño, de solo pensar en aquellas adictas al yaoi y los problemas que le han causado, ¡maldito "Kenbag" por Kenny x Douchebag o "Newny" por Kenny x new kid!, ¡que ardan en el infierno quienes se les ocurrió ¡ o mejor no, con el diablo paseándose de vez en cuando por South park para comprar, ir por un café o lo que sea, es probable que más de alguien se le escapó del fuego o sedujeran al príncipe de las tinieblas para poder salir, eso sí son hombres….Así es, aunque no lo crean el diablo es gay, lo confeso en el programa de entrevistas de Jesús…..

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gustan los Asiáticos?, a mí tampoco me gradan en especial los Japoneses, viven matando delfines y ballenas sobre por qué piensan que bombardearon con la bomba atómica a Hiroshima…..dicen que ahora matan vacas y pollos por…

En silencio le mostro una foto de la castaña con rayas en el cabello en su teléfono móvil, ¿Dónde escondió su amado celular?, digamos que ha visto demasiadas películas de presos…

-¿Tammy Warner?, ¿Qué quieres con ella?

Silencio…

-amigo, debes tener cuidado con ella, dicen que le pego sífilis a toda su clase.

Silencio….

-Estaba bien, está bien, me pase….no se ¿Por qué te digo esto?, pero está en la habitación 204. La mantienen con chaleco de fuerza y grita cada vez que el enfermero oriental pasa por su ventanilla.

"Dovah", ya sospecha el "motivo" por la que la pervertida grita cada vez que ve a alguien con rasgos orientales, se le viene a la mente un cintillo con orejas de gato….Una enfermera llego con una bandeja con píldoras, ¿Qué píldoras?, ¿Quién sabe?, estaban en vasitos de plástico y la mujer anciana solo dijo " _tráguenselas o se las meteré por la boca, tengo un wisky que no se beberá solo"._

Siguiendo con las "amigables instrucciones", se puso la pastilla/píldora en la encía fingiendo tragarla, mientras el niño cuyo nombre desconocido babeaba como si quisiera formar una cascada de baba hasta que la enfermera se retiró….El chico al ver que su "carcelera" ya no estaba cerca, hiso una reverencia como si realizara un show….

-¡gracias, gracias, son muy amables!...impresionante, ¿no?...Meses de práctica, aunque ahora necesito beber agua por litros. Ten mi píldora, tal vez la necesites….Mierda, lo que sea que hagas para que la gente te ayude sin razón alguna, deberías escribir un libro compartiendo el secreto.

Sin asco acepto la píldora que el otro niño se sacó de la encía….Oh, si…estas dos píldoras le serian útiles, ¿drogar a los guardias?, eso sería si deseara escapar, lo cual no es el caso….Aun….tal vez….luego lo decidirá.

¿Saben lo que Dovhakiin ha aprendido gracias a su mutismo social?, a fijarse en los detalles, prestar atención a su alrededor, pequeñas cosas….Como por ejemplo una niña que finge ser Hada y cuando nadie la mira intercambia píldoras por distintas cosas. La niña debe conocer bien el ángulo de las cámaras, cada vez que llega a un "punto ciego" hace el "trato" con guardias, enfermeros/as, otros pacientes que a cambio de distintos objeto entregarlas píldoras escondidas en sus encías….Si en algo son buenos en South park es encontrar nuevas formas de drogarse, ¿quién sabe con qué porquerías mezclaran los guardias esas drogas anti psicóticas?….

Mientras afuera se escucha una pelea con katanas entre enfermeras y Yaoistas guiadas por una niña con cintillo de orejas de gato gritando _"¡por el equilibrio del mundo, el "Kenbag" y el "creek"!"_ mientras la anciana enfermera _gritaba "¡dejen dormir tranquilos a los pacientes, putas!"_ , el "ojete" fue entregarle un papel a la "niña Hada", esta dio una breve mirada al papel….

-¿lo puedes pagar?

Por respuesta, recibió dos pastillas que guardo rápidamente en su ropa interior, ya que el uniforme de los pacientes no tiene bolsillos y ella aunque ha visto películas de reos, la idea de "compartimiento" que ofrecen, no le agradan…

-¿entrar a la habitación 204?, eso es todo lo que quieres…Aunque está vigilado, es un servicio demasiado barato.

Silencio….

-Como gustes, no voy a discutir si quieres pagar de más.

Silencio…

-Sígueme….de lejos.

Guardando distancia siguió a la chica con restos de pegamento en la boca, al llegar a la habitación le dio una de las píldoras al guardia, este se alejó abriendo la puerta al igual que la chica quien continuaba actuando como si de verdad fuera un hada…

Mientras tanto: Adentro de la Habitación 204….

Tammy Warner estaba dibujando con los pies…..Toda esta calma la tenía…¿en paz?...desde que llego aquí, ha tenido tiempo para pensar en sus errores, su exagerado amor por el sexo…Ella dibujaba mándalas , sin tomar en cuenta el sonido de la puerta cuando se abrió…

-¿ya es hora de mi medicina…..¡¿Qué MIERDA HACES AQUÍ CARAJO?!...¡ENFERMERA!, ¡ENFERMERA!

¡¿Qué HACIA ESE MONSTRUO AQUÍ?!...

-¡¿no te fue suficiente que esas locas me torturaran?!...¡me pusieron un puto collar bomba por tu culpa!

Silencio…

-¡No tratares de desmentirlo!, ¡eres….

Una nota, puesta frente a su cara con la pregunta escrita "¿aun amas a Kenny?"…..fue suficiente para que parara por el momento las ganas de descargar su ira, verbalmente…

-¿es una broma?

Luego el ser asexuado, le mostro en su celular una foto de ella con el rubio….

-No, ¿feliz?

Sin emoción el "pedorro" dio vuelta la nota, la cual decía "¿estas segura?"…El objetivo de estas notas al igual del lugar de donde saco el papel, eran un misterio para ella…

-sí, muy segura.

Silencio….

-¡estoy segura!

Silencio…

-ok…..a veces, cuando estoy sola, paso mucho tiempo aquí….. ¡Pero estoy segura!

Silencio….

-Eres un desgraciado…"desgraciade" o como se diga.

Silencio…

-Ok…ok…ok…..ok…tal vez…solo tal vez…raramente pienso en él, porque la cague al hacerle caso a los "Jonas Broters"… ¿estas contento bastardo?, ¿feliz?

Mientras que en otro lugar de Psiquiatría….

Ignorando los chorros de sangre que se veían de vez en cuando por las ventanas, Kelly y Chris estaban enfrente del jefe de Psiquiatría sin poder creer lo que escuchaban….

-Señor y señora…..

-¡Mi "hije"(hijo) no está "loce"(loco)!

-¡Conejita de abrazos por favor no te alteres!

-Hm, como dije su hijo….fue encontrado….

-"encontrade"….

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijo señora?

-Es de "u otro género"…use la "e"

-Otra tonta con eso del "tercer género"….

-¡¿Qué dijo?!

-¡Conejita por favor, contrólate!

Chris le costó que su esposa se mantuviera sentada, la mujer normalmente calmada parecía tener ganas de golpear al hombre de bata…. ¿será que su esposa tomo mucho vino tinto o muy poco?

-Como decía….hm…..su hijo fue encontrado arrastrando a una niña, a la cual golpeo sin motivo.

-¿le pregunto el motivo?

-Señor, se le pregunto y no dijo nada.

-eso es "normal" en el "retoño"….sé que parece un demente, yo mismo he intentado que hable y lo admito, si no fuera mi pariente y lo conociera por primera vez, yo también creara que es un enfermo que se escapó de…

-¡conejito de brazos, que estás diciendo!...mire doctor, "mi bebé" no es perfecto pero ¿Quién lo es?, estoy segura que encontrara el modo de expresar sus motivos, solo hay que darle tiempo. Soy su mamá, se de lo que hablo.

-Señora, hasta que podamos comprobar su sanidad mental, Dovahkiin se quedara aquí.

El par de castaños, se levantó de sus sillas….Estaban tristes…Lo que el gobierno no logro, lo logro un Pabellón de psiquiatría: quitarles a su descendencia.

-Oh, "conejito", ¿Por qué nuestro "bebé" habrá atacado a esa niña?

-No lo sé, "conejita", no lo sé…Tal vez sea lo mejor, aquí podría tener el tratamiento que nosotros no pudimos darle.

-No lo sé, aun así…siento que "algo" motivo esto.

Mientras salían del hospital ignorando las manchas de sangre en el asfalto, a la castaña se le vino a la mente la imagen de aquel dibujo, de su consanguíneo con ese niño rubio….

-Chirs…. ¿recuerdas a ese niño?, el que vino un par de veces con su hermanita, Karen…. Ya sabes, ese niño de parka/impermeable anaranjado, ¿Kenny?, ¿Denny?

-¿Kenny McCormick?

-sí, ese…yo….acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí!...vete a casa, luego me ataras a la cama, necesito hacer esto.

Sin decir la madre de "New Kid" se alejó, su intuición femenina le decía que era hora de ir a hacerle una "visita social" a ese extraño niño que huele marihuana y su extraña madre que alardea su clítoris elástico en las "reuniones del club de damas". Ella reconocería el olor a "hierva" hasta en la luna, la ropa de esposo apesta a ella.

(("Esta historia es de mi pertenencia, si ves a una version en ¡no la subi yo!, hay muchos de historia de wattpad a los que estan plagiando! si ves a una Asirisgkesdreams en truyenfun. , no soy yo!

En soy joya blanca y en ¡Por no estoy en truyenfun!, ¡ si ves una historia mia ahi, definitivamente no la subi yo! ¡esa Asirisgkesdreams no soy yo!)


End file.
